Naruto Piece :: The Ninja
by Tobi Tobio
Summary: Mereka yang telah lama menyembunyikan dirinya dari Pemerintah Dunia dan Angkatan Laut, kini mulai menampakan dirinya. Mereka siap menggetarkan Lautan dengan sebuah Misi Balas Budinya!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

**A/N ::**

• **Alur ngarang, sesuai imajinasi Author.**

• **Dunia Naruto adalah sebuah Pulau di Dunia One Piece.**

• **Cerita di Mulai Setelah Protgas D Ace di kalahkan Marshal D Tech (Kurohige).**

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Fict update setiap kamis! (2 minggu sekali)._

•

•

•

_Ini projeck baru yang Tobi janjikan hahaha._

_Semoga mendapatkan respon yang bagus seperti _**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus.**

Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi)

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8

Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi)

100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru).

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi (^_^)

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: The Ninja.**

**Chapter 1 :: Misi Balas Budi.**

Monkey D Garp. Seorang _legenda Angkatan Laut _yang sudah memiliki _nama besar _di Lautan, karena berhasil mengalahkan dan menangkap Bajak Laut _sekaliber _Gol D Roger. Yang dikatakan sebagai _Raja Bajak Laut_. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan sekuat apa Monkey D Garp, meski bukan seorang pengguna kekuatan _Buah Iblis_.

Kakek tua itu terlihat singgah di sebuah Pulau yang dipenuhi Hutan Belantara. Kaki tuanya, terus membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam Hutan. Sebuah Hutan yang dikenal dengan sebutan _Hutan Kematian_. Sesuai namanya, tidak ada yang berhasil keluar hidup-hidup setelah memasuki Hutan itu. Sehingga tidak ada yang berani untuk sekedar menapakkan kakinya di Pulau itu.

Bahkan untuk seorang dengan gelar Yonkou, Shichibunkai atau pun Elit Admiral, mereka semua akan berfikir dua kali sebelum memilih untuk menapakan kaki mereka di Pulau ini. _Mitos _yang beredar menyebutkan, jika Pulau ini dihuni _Monster-Monster _ganas pemangsa Manusia. Menambah kesan _horor _bagi siapa pun yang singgah. Namun itu semua tidak berlaku untuk seorang Garp.

Tanpa rasa takut atau pun gentar dengan _rumor _yang beredar, kakek tua itu terus masuk kedalam _Hutan Kematian_. Mengabaikan segala peringatan dan larangan dari Anak Buahnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Garp-Sama memasuki _Hutan Kematian_, Kapten?!" tanya salah satu bawahan Garp.

"Biarkan saja, dia tau apa yang di lakukannya. Sebaiknya kita bersiap jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi" jawab si Kapten. Seorang pemuda bernama Coby yang Pangkat sesungguhnya bukanlah Kapten. Tapi karena Garp memposisikannya sebagai _Tangan kanannya_, maka _anak buah _Garp pun sepakat memanggilnya Kapten.

Coby, yang dulunya hanyalah anak cengeng, kini sudah menjelma menjadi seorang Kapten yang bisa di andalkan. Bukan soal Jabatan, tapi ini mengenai sifat kepemimpinan dan kekuatannya yang mungkin setingkat dengan Kapten Smoker yang sangat terobsesi pada Monkey D Luffy. Tentu saja apa yang Coby capai saat ini berkat latihan keras sang Sensei, siapa lagi kalau bukan Garp

Mengabaikan apa pun tentang Coby, kini terlihat Garp sedang berdiri didepan dua orang yang berpakaian aneh dengan sebuah Topeng yang menutupi Wajah mereka. Dari gestur tubuh mereka, terlihat jelas jika mereka adalah petarung handal dan siap menyerang kakek tua itu kapan saja. Sorot mata mereka di balik Topeng terlihat tajam, tidak ada keramahan sama sekali.

Tapi bukan Garp namamya jika _hanya _melawan mereka saja, merasa gentar. Tubuh tuanya tetaplah kuat tanpa mengalami penurunan fisik yang berarti, meski sudah _dimakan _usia dan tidak muda lagi. kakek tua itu masih terlihat santai, menatap dua pria bertopeng di hadapannya dengan Haki Observasi yang sudah diaktifkannya.

"Dihadang langsung oleh kelompok _Ninja Elit _seperti ANBU?". "Kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan untuk orang tua sepertiku" ucapnya.

"Monkey D Garp ... Bagaimana bisa kau tau tentang ANBU!". "Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" desis salah seorang dari kelompok yang diketahui disebut ANBU. Mata dibalik Topeng Rubahnya berkelit tajam, menatap si kakek tua.

"Kalian para anak muda sepertinya tidak mengetahui apa-apa". "Apa Jiraiya tidak menceritakannya?" bukannya menjawab Garp malah balik bertanya.

"Kau mengenal Jiraiya-Sama?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak tau tentang Jiraiya, salah satu dari _Legenda tiga Sannin, _Shinobi terkuat yang membuat Pemerintah Dunia merasakan ketakutan dan panik!" jawab Garp santai.

"Sepertinya dia mengenal betul Jiraiya-Sama ... Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" bisik salah seorang Kelompok ANB bertopeng Elang.

"Entahlah ... Tapi yang pasti perintah Jiraiya-Sama mutlak. Habisi siapa pun yang singgah di Pulau ini. Tidak terkecuali!' " ucap si Topeng Rubah.

"Aku mengerti!" balas si Topeng Elang singkat. Lalu dia mulai menarik sebuah Pedang yang menghiasi Pinggangnya. Sementara si Topeng Rubah telah bersiap dengan Kunai cabang Tiganya.

"Pedang yang bagus. Itu adalah salah satu dari sepuluh pedang terkuat di Dunia ... Kusanagi no Tsurugi". "Dan benda itu pastinya Kunai Hiraishin!" ucap Garp mengomentari senjata yang di keluarkan ke dua orang itu.

Dan lagi-lagi itu membuat mereka bertanya-tanya, siapa Garp sebenarnya?! Kenapa kakek tua itu tau begitu banyak!

Sangat aneh jika orang luar seperti kakek tua itu bisa mengetahui tentang Kunai Hiraishin. Mereka (Kelompok Ninja) sudah menyembunyiikan diri di Pulau ini cukup lama, bahkan hingga membuat rumor tentang Monster-Monster buas seperti itu. Dan tidak ada yang menggunakan Kunai Hiraishin selain seorang Ninja. Lalu kenapa Garp bisa mengetahuinya?!

**Sringg!**

Mata si Topeng Elang yang semula berwarna hitam, kini berubah merah, semerah darah dengan tiga koma yang menghiasinya. Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat si Topeng Elang sudah berada di depan Garp dan siap untuk menebaskan Kusanaginya. Sementara si Topeng Rubah melompat tinggi di udara sambil berakrobatik dan melemparkan Kunai-Kunai Hiraishinnya ke arah Garp. Mencoba menyerang kakek tua itu dengan serangan gabungan mereka.

Beruntung Garp sudah mengaktifkan Haki Observasinya, sehingga serangan gabungan Elit ANBU itu dengan mudah mampu dihindarinya, Dengan gerakan gesit Garp terus menghindari serangan gabungan mereka, seraya mencari celah untuk melakukan serangan balik. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mudah, karena si Topeng Elang seolah-olah mampu membaca setiap garakan kakek tua itu.

"Cih. Sharingan memang cukup merepotkan!" gumamnya seraya terus menghindari segala serangan dua Elit ANBU itu. Si Topeng Elang terlihat terkejut dengan kakek tua itu yang lagi-lagi mengetahui sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak di ketahui _orang luar_. Agaknya itu membuatnya kehilangan fokus pada Garp.

Si Topeng Rubah berhenti melempari Garp dengan Kunai Hiraishinnya. Bukan karena disengaja, tapi karena persediaan Kunai yang di bawannya sudah habis dan hanya menyisakan satu, yang berada di genggaman Tangan kanannya. Si Topeng elang yang sudah kehilangan fokusnya pada Garp, tidak menyadari itu semua. Bahkan saat sebuah tinju melayang menuju Wajahnya yang tertutupi Topeng.

"Kena kau!" desis kakek tua itu.

Dengan cepat menagkap Bilah tajam Pedang Kusanagi dengan Tangan kirinya yang sudah di lapisi Haki Armor, untuk mengunci pergerakan si Topeng Elang. Sementara Tangan kanannya yang juga sudah di lapisi Haki yang sama, siap menghantap Wajah musuhnya yang tertutupi Topeng itu. Tapi secara tiba-tiba, si Topeng Rubah muncul dalam kilatan kuning di tengah-tengah mereka, Tangan kanan si Topeng Rubah yang menggemgam Kunai Hiraishin langsung menghunus Perut Garp. Tapi ...

**Traanggg!**

Suara khas baja dengan baja beradu terdengar saat Kunai itu mendarat dengan telak di Perut kakek tua itu. Bukan karena Garp memakai Jirah Besi, atau pelindung lainnya. Tapi kakek tua itu menyelimuti seluruh Tubuhnya dengan Haki Armor sehingga membuat Tubuhnya _menghitam _dan menjadi sekeras Baja. Kunai Hiraishin si Topeng Rubah hancur karena tidak mampu menahan benturan yang ada. Si Topeng Rubah terlihat terkejut dengan ketangkasan lawannya dalam pertarungan.

'Haki Armornya kuat sekali!' batinnya dalam keterkejutan. Sementara Garp hanya menyerangai dan kembali melanjutkan tinjunya yang sempat terhenti karena serangan itu. Tapi kali ini bukan lagi mengarah pada si Topeng Elang, melainkan mengarah pada target baru. Wajah si Topeng Rubah.

**Duaakkk!**

Pukulan Garp tepat sasaran, Meski masih mampu di tahan dengan ke dua tangan si Topeng Rubah yang sudah di lapisi Chakra. Namun, efek serangan Garp tidak serta merta berahir, dua Ninja Elit itu tetap terlempar ke belakang hingga menabrak sebuah Pohon dan merobohkannya. Kakek tua itu kembali menyerangai melihat hasil serangannya, meski tidak sesuai perkiraan.

"Hebat juga, kau meminimalisir efek seranganmu dengan Chakra". "Sebuah prinsip yang sama dengan Haki Armor, tapi sayangnya Haki Armorku berada di tingkat yang berbeda dengan Chakramu!" komentar kakek tua itu.

"Tapi mungkin itu setingkat dengan Haki Aikanu beberapa tahun yang lalu" lanjutnya. Masih dengan serangai yang menghiasi Wajah tuanya.

Topeng si Rubah hancur dan kini terlihat Wajahnya. Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis tipis yang menghiasi ke dua Pipinya. Mereka berusaha bangkit dari acara terjatuhnya, akibat _pukulan maut _Garp. Darah terlihat menghiasi ujung bibir pemuda bersurai pirang itu, menandakan betapa besarnya akibat dari pukulan sang _Pahlawan Angkatan Laut_. Sementara Tangannya terlihat lembek tak bertenaga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si Topeng Elang.

"Buruk. Ke dua Tanganku mati rasa, sepertinya Tulangnya remuk". "Sasuke, aku butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan ini" bisik Pemuda bersurai pirang itu, pada si Topeng Elang yang kini di ketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Dimengarti!" ucap Sasuke singkat. Lalu kembali melesat kearah Garp.

'Kurama!' batin si pirang, seperti memanggil seseorang, meski dalam batinan. Dan benar saja sebuah suara berat yang terdengar menyeramkan menghiasi fikiran pemuda bersurai pirang itu, seolah-olah menjawab panggilannya.

[Jangan memerintahku keparat. Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan!] ucap suara berat itu yang terdengar kesal.

[Naruto, apa kau butuh bantuan?]. [Sepertinya dia bukan lawan yang mudah!] lanjutnya menawarkan sebuah bantuan, dengan nada yang terdengar lebih tenang, meski masih menyeramkan. Tapi pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu, merasa dia tidak perlu untuk memakai kekuatan _mahluk _itu. Dan menolak bantuan itu secara halus.

'Terimakasih Kurama, tapi kurasa ini belum saatnya untuk itu'. 'Lagi pula ada Sasuke!' jawab Naruto. Sementara di alam bawah sadar pemuda itu, terlihat Monster Rubah berekor sembilan tersenyum sinis. Agaknya dialah sosok yang di panggil Naruto dengan nama Kurama. Sang _Mahluk Mistik _yang dikenal dengan sebutan Kyuubi no Yoko.

[Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan ganggu waktu tidurku!]. [Ingat jangan merengek di hadapanku untuk membantumu!] desis Kurama tajam. Bagi sang Kyuubi, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Sekali menolak, tidak akan ada lagi bantuan.

[Oh iya, aku sudah selesai membentuk ulang Tulang ke dua tanganmu, kau bisa bertarung lagi] konfirmasi Kurama, sebelum ahirnya memilih tidur.

'Dimengerti'

Setelah perbincangan dengan sang _Monster _selesai, Naruto mencoba menggerakan ke dua Tangannya untuk menyesuaikan diri. Sementara pandangannya terus berfokus pada Sasuke dan Garp yang saling serang dengan sengit. Garp tentu saja tidak terlalu sulit untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke, hanya dengan melapisi Tubuhnya dengan Haki Armor, semua serangan Sasuke berhasil dimentahkannya. Berbeda dengan pemuda Uchiha itu yang harus berjibaku menghindari tinju Garp, mengingat efek pukulannya sangat menyeramkan.

**Sat ...**

Sasuke melompat mundur saat serangannya kembali gagal untuk kesekian kalinya. Garp tentu saja tidak membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja, dengan cepat kakek tua itu melakukan manuver ke arah Sasuke bersiap untuk menghadiahkan _tinju mautnya_. Merasakan sinyal bahaya, Sasuke segera melakukan sederetan Segel Tangan, untuk merilis salah satu Jutsu andalannya.

"Katon :: Gokakyou no Jutsu!" desisnya. Dan hembusan nafas Sasuke berubah menjadi Bola Api raksasa yang melumat Garp tanpa ampun. Beruntung kakek tua itu masih sempat untuk melapisi seluruh Tubuhnya dengan Haki Armor, sehingga masih mampu selamat dari kobaran Api Sasuke. Meski rasa panas masih terasa membakar Tubuhnya.

**Wuss ...**

Garp berhasil menembus Bola Api raksasa Sasuke. Hal yang sangat tidak di duga oleh sang Uchiha, jika lawannya akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Jujur saja, Garp adalah lawan pertamanya yang memilih untuk menerobos Bola Apinya, dari pada menghindar. Keterkejutannya membuat Sasuke terlambat untuk mengambil tindakan, dan harus rela menerima Tinju Garp dengan telak di Pipinya.

**Duaakk!**

**Poft ...**

Sasuke yang di pukul Garp berubah menjadi kepulan asap dengan suara khasnya. Serangai yang semula menghiasi wajah kakek tua itu pudar seketika saat serangannya gagal. Dengan Tubuh yang masih di selimuti Haki Armor Garp mencoba mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Kesalahan yang cukup fatal karena Garp terlalu berfokus pada Sasuke dan melupakan kehadiran Naruto.

Dan agaknya itu harus di bayar mahal. Apa lagi kakek tua itu berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah kumpulan Kunai Hiraishin Naruto!

"Chidori Nagashi!" desis Sasuke yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di Tanah, di belakang Garp. Dan aliran Listrik yang berpusat dari tubuh Sasuke menyengat Garp tanpa ampun membuat kakek tua itu kehilangan kontrol atas Haki Armornya. Tubuhnya memang sekeras baja, tapi efek domino dari serangan _Elemental _tetap bekerja padanya.

"Chidori!" lanjut Sasuke seraya menerjang kakek tua itu dengan Tangan kiri yang sudah dilapisi Listrik.

**Craasssshhhh!**

Serangan tanpa jeda pemuda Uchiha itu, membuat Garp mati rasa dengan rasa nyeri yang terasa menggerogoti Tubuhnya tanpa ampun, akibat serangan Listrik Sasuke. Sang Uchiha segera mencabut Tangan kirinya yang berhasil menembus Tubuh tua Garp dan dengan cepat segera mengambil jarak karena dia sudah mendapatkan kode dari sang patner. Sudah menjadi tim dari sejak kecil membuat Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki kontak batin yang kuat.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah Sasuke mundur, kini giliran pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang muncul di hapadan Garp yang masih belum mampu menggerakan Tubuhnya akibat serangan gabungan Sasuke. Dan rasa nyeri yang menjalar Tubuh tuanya, melengkapi segala penderitaan Garp. Yap, rasa nyeri yang amat sangat membuatnya tidak lagi mampu berfikit jernih.

"Rasengan!" desis Naruto yang tanpa ampun Naruto mengoyak Tubuh tua Garp yang tanpa perlindungan dengan gabungan Rasengan dan Hiraishin no Jutsu. Membuat kakek tua itu mendapatkan luka kritikal di sekujur Tubuhnya. Dan di ahiri dengan pukulan di atas Kepala Garp hingga membuat kakek tua itu terkapar bersimbah darah.

**Blaarrrrr!**

Serangan terahir Naruto membuat seorang Monkey D Garp terjerembab di dengan ledakan cukup besar yang tercipta, membuat Tanah di sekitar Tubuh tua Garp retak parah. Naruto masih berdiri dengan gagahnya samping Tubuh tak berdaya kakek tua itu. Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerja sama mereka dengan nafas yang sama terengah-engahnya dengan Naruto, menganggap pertarungan ini sudah selesai.

Namun ... Benarkah Garp kalah dengan mudah seperti ini?

•

•

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

•

•

Sementara itu tepatnya di Pesisir Pulau. Anak buah Garp termasuk Coby mendengar gemuruh ledakan itu. Dan agaknya itu membuat mereka sedikit cemas. Terlebih _Mitos _yang beredar di Lautan tentang Pulau ini, Pulau yang dengan sengaja di hapuskan dari Peta Dunia karena di yakini dihuni _Monster _super kuat yang akan memangsa siapa pun yang berani singgah di _tempat _mereka.

Dan tidak ada yang pernah keluar hidup-hidup setelah menepikan Kapal mereka di Pulau ini, tentu saja menambah kesan _angker _yang tercipta tentang sang _Pulau Kematian_!

"Sial!" Coby hanya bisa mengumpat tak suka, saat teringat kembali tentang asal-muasal kenapa mereka bisa berada di Pulau ini.

**Flash Back.**

"Tidak!". "Aku tidak setuju!" teriak Coby saat mendengar tujuan kakek tua itu. apa lagi kalau bukan rencananya untuk singgah di _Pulau Kematian_.

"Mengertilah Coby-Kun!". "Aku sangat terpuruk dengan keadaan ini. Kau tau bukan, keinginanku adalah menjadikan Ace dan Luffy sebagai Angkatan Laut yang kuat dan menjadi penerusku untuk menjaga Keadilan Absolute!"

"Tapi pada kenyataannya mereka malah menjadi Bajak Laut. Aku tau saat ini pasti akan datang ... Tapi aku tidak tau jika akan sesakit ini melihat cucuku tertangkap Angkatan Laut dan besar kemungkinannya akan berahir dengan hukuman Mati"

"Kau bisa merasakannya Coby-Kun?" ucap Garp panjang lebar. Sementara Coby hanya terdiam tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Dia sendiri belum menikah, mana mungkin memiliki cucu. Dan sudah pasti dia tidak akan mengerti seberapa sakitnya perasaan sang Sensei saat ini.

"Tapi kenapa harus datang ke Pulau itu?". "Kita sama saja mengantarkan nyawa!" ucap Coby pada ahirnya.

"Karena itulah ... Jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh, tinggalkan saja aku". "Aku berencana untuk mati di Pulau itu. Yah~ jika _Monster_-_Monster _itu bisa membunuhku sih" lanjut Garp tanpa beban meski ucapannya terdengar putus asa dan tanpa semangat hidup.

**Flash Back End.**

"Sial ... Andai saja aku bisa menghibur orang yang sedang _galau_!" umpat Coby mengahiri kilasan balik yang mengalun di fikirannya.

"Kalian cepat naikan Jangkar!". "Segera siapkan Kapal untuk berlayar!" teriak Coby pada anak buahnya.

"Tapi Kapten ... Bagaimana dengan Garp-Sama?"

"Aku akan mencarinya!". "Tapi jika kalian dalam bahaya, tinggalkan saja kami!" ucap Coby lalu turun dari Kapal dan berlari kearah Hutan. Sementara para _Prajurit kacangan _itu hanya bisa menangis terharu seraya meneriaki nama Coby.

**Kembali ke tempat pertarungan antara Garp, Sasuke dan Naruto.**

Naruto terlihat berdiri terengah-engah setelah menyerang Monkey D Garp sedemikian rupa. Dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan senyum penuh keyakinan, menganggap jika mereka berhasil mengalahkan sang _Pahlawan Angkatan Laut_. Dan senyum itu pun menghiasi wajah Sasuke yang sudah melepas Topeng Elangnya. Namun senyum itu tak lama menghiasi Wajah tampan mereka, karena nyatanya Garp belum kalah.

Yap, Garp kembali berdiri meski telah terluka sedemikian parah. Benar-benar _Monster_. Kakek tua itu masih bisa berdiri bahkan tersenyum santai meski Tubuhnya penuh dengan Darah dari luka-lukanya. Naruto dan Sasuke memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Terlebih saat ini, Tubuh Monkey D Garp di lapisi Chakra yang sangat kuat. Bahkan membuat dua Ninja Elit itu berkeringat dingin.

"B-Bagaimana mungkin ..." gumam Naruto dengan gugupnya.

"Dia menguasai kontrol Chakra!" lanjut Sasuke yang juga terlihat gugup.

Yap, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa di lakukan oleh seorang yang bukan seorang Ninja. Tapi Garp ... Bagaimana pun dia memperlihatkan hal yang di katakan tidak mungkin itu!

"Antarkan aku pada Jiraiya ... Atau kalian akan mati!" desis Grap dengan santainya. Namun tidak dengan pancaran Chakra yang menguar dari Tubuhnya, yang semakin lama semakin besar.

**Deg ...**

Naruto dan Sasuke rebah seketika dengan Tubuh gemetaran, seiring dengan perasaan takut dan putus asa yang menghinggapi hati mereka. Meski Garp kini terlihat _sangar _dengan pancaran Chakranya yang terbilang _gila_, tapi tidak mungkin Ninja sekelas Sasuke dan Naruto akan merasakan ketakutan yang sedemikian rupa. Dan benar saja, alasan yang sebenarnya bukan karena itu, tapi Haki Raja kakek Tua itu.

"Hebat juga ... Kalian masih bisa bertahan dari Haki Rajaku, bagaimana jika kukeluarkan secara penuh!" ucapnya seraya mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih gemetar dengan perasaan _janggal _itu.

'Sial ... Ada apa denganku!' batin Naruto dalam kekalutan, hingga melupakan tentang kekuatan Haki Raja. Yap, Naruto bukan tidak tau tentang Haki, tapi karena mentalnya sudah hancur akibat Haki Raja sang _Pahlawan Angkatan Laut_, membuatnya melupakan segala macam pengetahuannya tentang Haki.

'Tidak berguna ...' batin Sasuke yang juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan rekannya, Uzumaki Naruto.

[Sudah kubilang kan ... Dia bukan lawan sembarangan]. [Kau terlalu menganggap remeh musuhmu, hanya karena dia terlihat tua!] ucap Kurama yang mengiang di fikiran Naruto. Tapi agaknya, Kurama tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun oleh Haki Raja Monkey D Garp.

[Bahkan tidurku sampai terganggu!] keluh sang Monster berekor sembilan itu. Sementara Naruto sendiri, tidak ambil pusing dengan ocehan _Monster _itu, dia terlalu sibuk dengan ketakutan dan rasa putus asanya sendiri.

**Di sisi lain Hutan.**

Coby yang sedang berlari mencari sang Sensei, Monkey D Garp, tapi tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu jatuh, tergeletak tak berdaya dengan perasaan takut dan putus asa. Entah apa sebabnya, yang jelas perasaan itu terasa begitu saja. Coby berusaha bangkit, namun Tubuhnya tidak mau melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Otaknya. Bukannya berdiri, yang ada Tubuh pemuda itu malah bergetar semakin hebat.

'Tidak salah lagi ... Ini Haki Raja Garp-Sama!'. 'Ah! Sial ...' batin Coby sebelum ahirnya pingsan karena tidak mampu menahan tekanan Haki Raja Garp.

Di sebuah Desa, di bagian terdalam Hutan.

Sebuah Desa yang dihuni oleh Ninja-Ninja layaknya Naruto dan Sasuke, terlihat seorang pria tua dengan surai putihnya yang mirip Landak, sedang menatap hamparan Desa di balik Jendela Rumahnya. Pandangannya terkesan sulit di artikan, seolah-olah pria tua itu sedang merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Sementara di luar, Ninja-Ninja yang berlalu-lalang di Desa terlihat bingung.

"Aneh ... Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gelisah" ucap salah satu Ninja yang sedang melewati Rumah pria tua itu.

"Jadi kau juga merasakan hal yang sama ya?". "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang!" balas satunya. Dan mereka pun berpisah menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Sementara si pria tua hanya diam seraya menyaksikan itu semua.

"Mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama ..."

"Tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti dia!" gumam Pria tua itu. Dan tak lama seseorang berpakaian ANBU muncul secara tiba-tiba, di hadapan pria tua itu. Setelah membungkuk hormat, dia lalu membuka Topengnya dan terlihat wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, yang membedakan adalah dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan tidak memiliki garis halus di ke dua Pipinya.

"Jiraiya-Sensei ..." ucap pria berbakaian ANBU itu.

"Aku tau, aku sendiri yang akan mengurusnya". "Minato ... Tarik semua ANBU yang berjaga di Pulau ini!" balas pria tua itu yang ternyata Jiraiya, orang yang di cari Garp. Sementara si ANBU a.k.a Minato hanya mengangguk, lalu memakai kembali Topengnya dan hilang secara tiba-tiba dalam kilatan kuning, sama seperti kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Hah~ sudah lama sejak saat itu ... Ada apa kau kembali menampakkan dirimu disini Garp?!" gumam pria tua itu sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Tentu saja dengan suara Khasnya -poft-.

**Balik ke tempat pertarungan antara Sasuke, Naruto dan Garp.**

"Eh~ apa aku terlalu kasar?!". "Mereka pingsan!" gumam Garp.

"Sial. Ini malah menyulitkanku sendiri!" keluh kakek tua itu, saat menyadari sang lawan yang pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan tekanan mental Haki Raja Garp. Dan seperti yang di ucapkannya, pingsannya Naruto dan Sasuke menyulitkan dirinya sendiri karena Garp lupa jalan untuk pergi ke Desa Konoha.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau ... Monkey D Garp!" ucap Jiraiya yang duduk manis di salah satu Dahan Pohon, di sekitar Garp.

"Jiraiya ... Ahirnya kau menjemputku juga" balas Garp dengan senyumnya. Bukannya merasa takut karena sang pemimpin tertinggi Ninja muncul di hadapannya, kakek tua itu malah terlihat senang dan lega. Terbukti dari tekanan Chakra dan Haki Rajanya yang sudah tidak terpancar lagi dari Tubuh tuanya.

"Kau itu keparat sekali. Kau baru muncul setelah aku hampir mati oleh ANBU!". "Bagaimana kalau aku membunuh mereka heh?" umpat kakek tua itu. Sementara Jiraiya hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Garp. Dilihat dari gaya bicara mereka yang terlihat santai, sepertinya mereka adalah teman lama.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan itu, hahaha" balas Jiraiya santai dengan tawa tanpa bebannya. Garp hanya mengumpat kesal pada pria tua itu.

"Aku menyesal sudah mengajarimu Haki!". "Itu tidak sebanding dengan kontrol Chakra yang kau ajarkan!" desis Garp sinis.

"Lagi-lagi mengatakan itu" gumam Jiraiya. Seraya melompat turun dari Dahan Pohon yang sedari tadi di dudukinya, lalu berjalan mendekati kakek tua itu.

"Itu karena kau tidak memiliki perubahan jenis Chakra". "Jadi tidak mungkin kau memiliki kekuatan _Elemental_ seperti kami"

"Langsung saja, kedatanganmu kesini bukan untuk menyampaikan keluhan membosankan itu kan?!" ucap Jiraiya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Garp menampilkan mimik serius.

"Benar!"

"Baiklah kita mengobrol di Rumahku" balas Jiraiya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Garp.

"Tunggu!" desis kakek tua itu dan sukses menghentikan langkah Jiraiya.

"Kau ..." lanjut Garp dengan nada yang semakin dingin dan terdengar kejam. Dan itu membuat Jiraiya sedikit waspada, terbukti dengan pancaran Chakra yang mulai terkonsentrasi di Tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak memelukku?!" tanya Garp. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jiraiya terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

"Keparat!". "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu dengan nada yang dingin dan mengancam seperti itu!" desis Jiraiya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Wajah tua Garp.

"Biasanya kau memeluk sahabatmu?!" rajuk Garp seraya membentangkan Tangannya, seolah-olah minta di peluk Jiraiya.

"Tidak mau!". "Lihat dirimu. Penuh dengan Darah seperti itu!" balas Jiraiya dengan kejamnya.

'Nanti bajuku kotor!' batin pria tua itu melengkapi ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka persahabatan kita sebatas ini". "Hanya karena takut bajumu kotor oleh Darahku, kau tidak mau memeluk Sahabat yang sangat berjasa untuk Konoha ini" desis Garp dengan sinisnya. Seolah-olah mampu membaca isi hati pria tua itu.

"Hah~ sudahlah kita segera selesaikan ini, bukankah kau tidak punya banyak waktu!" ucap Jiraiya, sembari meneruskan jalannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Hey!" teriak kakek tua itu. Agaknya Garp masih tidak terima dengan kelakuan Jiraiya. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Garp berusaha mengejar pria tua itu.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada bosannya saat Garp sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan dua bocah itu?". "Kau mengabaikannya sejak tadi!" tanya Garp mengabaikan nada bosan lawan bicaranya.

"Minato akan mengurusnya" jawab Jiraiya singkat, padat dan jelas. Garp hanya mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

"Minato ya ... Seperti apa dia sekarang?". "Kurasa dia sekarang sudah menjadi remaja yang tampan" ucap Garp dengan senyum bangga akan ucapannya. Namun berbeda dengan Jiraiya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan miris.

"Kau ini bicara apa pak tua?!". "Pemuda pirang yang tadi bertarung denganmu tadi adalah anaknya Minato ... Mana mungkin dia masih remaja jika anaknya sudah sebesar itu?" ucap Jiraiya dengan sinis.

"B-Benarkah?!" tanyanya dengan Wajah melongo. Sementara Jiraiya semakin sinis menatap kakek tua itu.

"Aku ternyata sudah tua ... Huaaaahhhhh~" teriak Garp menangis sedu dengan fakta yang menyedihkan -untuk Garp-. Sudah semakin tua dan tidak muda lagi.

'Dia tidak sadar umur' batin Jiraiya _ilfil_.

"Sadarlah pak tua ... Kita sudah termakan usia. Sebentar lagi _nama besar _kita mungkin akan di gantikan oleh generasi berikutnya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Diam kau keparat!". "Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan pak tua. Kau pun sama tuanya denganku!" umpat Garp setelah selesai dengan tangis melankolisnya.

•

•

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

•

•

**Desa Konoha.**

Garp tertawa lepas bersama Jiraiya, saat mereka mengenang kenangan masa lalu mereka. Mengabaikan tatapan jengah Wanita cantik yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Wanita itu adalah Tsunade, seorang Ninja yang juga menyandang gelar Sannin seperti Jiraiya, yang kini telah resmi menjadi Istrinya. Tsunade bukannya tidak senang dengan kedatangan Garp, hanya saja tertawa mereka, terasa mengganggu Indra Pendengaran sang Putri.

"Tidak bisakah kalian mengecilkan sedikit suara kalian?!" desis Tsunade. Sementara Garp dan Jiraiya tidak terlalu mempedulikan umpatan Wanita cantik itu.

"Hahaha, saat itu kau terlihat bodoh sekali!" ucap Jiraiya dengan tawa yang membahana, saat mengenang salah satu kejadian di masa lalu.

"Diamlah! Kau pun sama bodohnya denganku!" desis Garp. Tsunade terlihat kesal dengan ke dua orang tua itu, hingga ahirnya memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tak lupa dengan bantingan Pintu. Untuk sesaat, dua kakek tua itu terdiam seraya menatap horor pada Tsunade, tapi sedetik kemudian mereka kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha Tsunade-Chan tidak pernah berubah yah" ucap Garp.

"Tapi ahirnya dia pergi juga ..." lanjutnya mulai terlihat serius. Dan Jiraiya pun berhenti tertawa secara tiba-tiba, seiring dengan mimik serius yang langsung menghiasi Wajah tuanya.

"Jadi ... Bisakah kita mulai bicara serius?!" tanya Jiraiya, yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan mantap.

**Di tempat Tsunade.**

Wanita itu terus memberikan umpatannya pada dua kakek tua itu. Tsunade tentu saja sangat kesal pada mereka, alasannya ? Tentu saja karena terus di abaikan walau pun sudah mencoba untuk masuk dalam perbincangan mereka. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kesal jika terus di abaikan seperti itu. Hingga ahirnya kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya, mengumpat.

"Tidak baik seorang Putri seperti anda terus mengumpat seperti itu, Tsunade-Sama ..." ucap Naruto seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun ..."

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?". "Kudengar kalian yang berhadapan dengan Garp" tanya Tsunade saat menyadari siapa yang menemuinya.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Tsunade-Sama" jawab Sasuke.

"Syukurlah ..." ucap Tsunade lalu mulai berjalan kembali, meninggalkan dua remaja itu.

"Eumh~ Tsunade-Sama ... Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan" ucap Naruto mencoba menghentikan langkah Wanita itu.

"Ini soal Monkey D Garp!" lanjutnya, setelah Tsunade kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada mereka. Untuk sesaat raut wajah Wanita itu terlihat serius, tapi dengan cepat pula tergantikan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Tsunade dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kenapa Jiraiya-Sama membawa Angkatan Laut itu ke Desa". "Setau kami bukankah kita berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan kita dari Pemerintah Dunia dan Angkatan Laut, bahkan hingga membuat _rumor _tentang _Monster_" ucap Sasuke.

"Hah~ jadi itu ya ..."

"Sejujurnya, Garp adalah teman lama kami". "Meski dia seorang Angkatan Laut, tapi dia berbeda. Garp memiliki pemikirannya sendiri tentang arti dari _Keadilan Absolute_!" ucap Tsunade mencoba menjelaskan situasinya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Teman lama?"

"Yap. Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia Desa, tapi kurasa kalian bisa di percaya untuk menjaga rahasia ini". "Sejujurnya sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu, kita tidaklah tinggal di Pulau ini. Dulu para Ninja tinggal di Pulau yang disebut Pulau Elemental dan di bagi dalam lima Desa besar. Ninja hidup dari hasil menjalankan Misi mereka, baik itu Misi perlindungan, penjagaan, atau pun pembunuhan, asal bayarannya sesuai Ninja akan melakukannya"

"Hingga ahirnya bencana datang. Salah satu dari ke lima Desa besar mendapatkan Misi membunuh seorang pemuda. Kami (para Ninja) yang menutup diri dari Dunia luar, tidak tau jika target dari Misi itu adalah seorang Tenryuubito. Dan sebuah kesalahan jika mengganggu keturunan Tenryuubito, karena Angkatan Laut akan langsung menyerang siapa pun yang berani mengganggu mereka"

"Dan kalian tidak tau soal itu?" tanya Sasuke memotong penjelasan Tsunade.

"Benar. Singkat cerita, keturunan Tenryuubito pun berhasil di bunuh. Dan kalian tau? tak lama setelah itu ratusan Kapal Angkatan Laut mengepung Pulau Elemental dan menghujani Pulau dengan Meriam. Banyak Ninja yang terbunuh dari Tragedi itu ... Tapi itu bukan ahirnya, karena Angkatan Laut lalu _menyisir _Pulau, mencari setiap Ninja yang selamat dan membunuh mereka"

"Menyeramkan ..." gumam Naruto.

"Dan saat itulah kami bertemu dengan Garp ... Garp yang harusnya membunuh kami malah menolong kami karena merasa _pembantaian _ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia menolong kami keluar dari Pulau Elemental dan menyembunyikan kami di Pulau ini. Sebagai salam persahabatan, kami mengajarkan kekuatan masing-masing. Jiraiya mengajarkan kontrol dan Perubahan jenis Chakra, sedangkan Garp mengajarkan tentang Haki"

"Jadi karena itu dia bisa menggunakan Chakra" gumam Naruto lagi.

"Tapi ada yang mengganjal fikiranku ... Kenapa hanya Kita? Maksudku, kenapa hanya Ninja Desa Konoha saja yang di selamatkan Garp?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu karena hanya Konoha yang tidak terlibat dalam insiden Tenryuubito. Karena itulah Garp hanya menolong kami, karena kami sama sekali tidak bersalah" jawab Tsunade mengahiri ceritanya.

"Lalu kenapa dia datang kesini?"

"Entahlah ... Tapi asal kalian tau, dia sering datang kesini, hanya saja ini kali pertama dia datang secara terang-terangan seperti ini" jawab Tsunade. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap tak percaya pada sang putri dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Dia penyusup yang hebat!"

"Bukan dia, tapi Jiraiya ... Setiap datang Jiraiya pasti akan menjemput Garp, dan membawanya ke Desa tanpa ada yang tau"

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari sang legenda Sannin" Tsunade hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Ingat. Rahasiakan ini dari Ninja lain, aku tidak mau mereka mencari masalah dengan Pemerintah Dunia atau pun Angkatan Laut!"

"Baiklah!"

**BERSAMBUNG.**

_Note ::_

_Naruto Piece :: The Ninja. Projeck yang Tobi janjikan._

_Oh iya, Naruto DxD :: True Longinus, sudah di Update (1 minggu yang lalu sih sebenarnya) bagi yang belum membaca silahkan cek ^_^_

_Jangan lupa Review Reader-San._

**REVIEWNYA READER-SAN**

**vvvvvv**

**vvv**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

_A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

**A/N ::**

• **Alur ngarang, sesuai imajinasi Author.**

• **Dunia Naruto adalah sebuah Pulau di Dunia One Piece.**

• **Cerita di Mulai Setelah Protgas D Ace di kalahkan Marshal D Tech (Kurohige).**

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Fict update setiap kamis! (2 minggu sekali, gantian Naruto DxD :: True Longinus)._

•

•

•

_Cover lagi? Yap. Karena Naruto adalah Anime pertama yang memincut hati Tobi (Pertama kali Tobi nonton Anime Jepang ya Serial Naruto di GTV, Saat pertarungan Tim 7 vs Zabuza, pas kelas 2 SD) dan semenjak itu Tobi suka sama Naruto. Meski dulu belum tau judulnya, karena Tobi cuma nonton sekitar 10 menit. Tobi tau judul film itu Naruto saat kelas 4 SD (2 Tahun kemudian) saat Naruto migrasi ke Indosiar._

_Dan SMP adalah saat pertama Tobi tau jika Naruto juga ada Manganya, karena jaman itu Tobi baru mengerti Internet. Dan sejak saat itu Tobi sering pergi ke warnet buat baca Manganya. Hahaha karena HP Tobi saat SMP masih odong-odong, meski ada internetnya tapi gak bisa buka Mangaku. Dan SMP juga saat pertama kali Tobi tau soal Hendler, hahaha setelah tau ini, Tobi mulai jarang ke Warnet lagi buat baca Manga. Tapi pindah ngoleksi Videonya, kan udah gratis :v._

_Tapi saat tau dari temen kalau ada yang 'berbeda' antara Manga dan Anime, Tobi tetep ke Warnet buat update ceritanya dari dua sisi. Wah di tanya Cover, jawabnya malah curhat hahaha. Tapi emang gitu, mungkin namanya 'cinta pertama' kali ya, Tobi ngikutin banget Naruto, beda sama OP, Bleach, atau FT. Meski suka, tapi Tobi gak seserius kaya Naruto, pokoknya Naruto IS THE BEST lah buat Tobi (tanpa mengatakan Manga lain jelek loh)._

_Nah karena itu, dalam setiap bikin Fict. Sudah Tobi niatin. Naruto akan selalu masuk dalam fict Tobi. Itu artinya, kalau bukan Naruto (murni) ya Cover Naruto dengan Manga/Anime lain. Ini bentuk kecintaan Tobi pada Naruto (baca Hinata) 3._

_Yap. Garp niatnya minta bantuan sama Ninja buat nyelamatin Ace. Meski bisa melakukannya sendiri, sebagai Angkatan Laut yang sangat di hormati tidak mungkin kan Garp melakukannya. Dan fict ini akan tamat saat perang Marineford selesai. Ini hanya mini Chapter ^_^_

_Apa di Manga/Animenya Garp gak bisa Haki Raja? Jujur saja Tobi gak tau :v_

_Tapi kalau demikian anggap aja itu bonus dari Tobi untuk Garp hahaha :D_

_Maaf jika penggambaran Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat lemah. Tapi inilah gaya Tobi, Tobi (mengharamkan) seorang MC untuk langsung kuat, serasa gak asik (dalam versi Tobi)._

_Entahlah, Tobi Hanya membandingkan kekuatannya. Dalam usia Hiruzen, dia terlihat sangat lemah meski gelarnya sebagai Shinobi sangat keren. Beda dengan Garp yang masih super pawer. Jadi Tobi sandingkan sama Jiraiya. Seperti kata Itachi pada Kisame, mereka bisa mengalahkan Jiraiya, tapi tidak ada jaminan mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Dan Pain pun mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang sangat kuat menyelinap di Desanya (Saat Jiraiya menyusup ke Ame). Seorang Akatsuki sangat respect dengan kekuatan Jiraiya. Bukankah ini sama seperti Garp yang sangat di segani meski sudah tua :D._

_Dan itu alasan Tobi hehehe._

_NaruSasu sebagai rainkarnasi Indra dan Ashura? Mungkin enggak. Dan Madara tidak masuk dalam mini Chapter ini, maaf. Tapi Obito muncul kok meski hanya sekedar pelengkap saja ^-^._

_Sepertinya sudah semua pertanyaan (dalam Review) sudah Tobi jawab. Maaf jika ada yang terlewat. Mungkin Tobi kelupaan saat menulis ini :D._

•

•

•

**Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi)**

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php? fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8

**Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi)**

10007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru).

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi (^_^)

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: The Ninja.**

**Chapter 2 :: Misi Balas Budi.**

**Bagian 2.**

"Begitulah ... Kuharap kalian mampu melakukan Misi ini dan kembali dengan selamat!" ucap Jiraiya di hadapan dua Ninja muda berpakaian khas ANBU. Mereka adalah Naruto serta Sasuke termasuk di dalammya.

"Lalu ciri-ciri target kami?"

"Ini Foto target kalian" ucap Jiraiya seraya menyerahkan selembar Foto pada Naruto.

"Namanya adalah Protgas D Ace, Ketua Divisi dua Kelompok Bajak Laut Shirohige". "Menurut kabar dia di penjarakan di Impel Down." lanjut Jiraiya setelah Foto itu di terima pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Ini mungkin pertama kalinya kalian menjalankan sebuah Misi ke luar Pulau. Tapi aku yakin kalian mampu melaksanakannya!" ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku mengerti ... Tapi apa hanya kami saja yang pergi?"

"Apa kalian belum cukup?".

"Kurasa iya, jujur saja kami belum tau apa-apa soal Impel Down. Dan sejauh ini yang kami ketahui soal Dunia Luar hanyalah tentang cara hidup penduduk biasa di Pulau tetangga!"

"Bukankah lebih baik jika Minato-Tousama bergabung dengan kami"

"Aku setuju. Minato-Sensei sudah sering ke luar Pulau ... Dia pasti mengetahui cukup banyak informasi" ucap Sasuke datar yang di amini anggukan Naruto.

"Aku sudah memberikan tugas lain pada Minato". "Malam ini kita akan pindah dari Pulau ini" ucap Jiraiya. Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat terkejut saat mendengar penuturan sang Hokage.

"Pindah?!"

"Yah ... Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan itu". "Dan tentu saja kau tidak perlu lagi mengontrol Chakra Bunshin-Bunshinmu" jawab sang Hokage.

"Kalau begitu ... Bisakah kami membawa Hinata-Chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ide bagus ... Pengguna Byakugan akan sangat membantu untuk mencari informasi" timpal Sasuke menyetujui pemikiran pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Baiklah ... Kalian boleh membawanya!" balas Jiraiya menyetujui permintaan ke dua pemuda tampan itu. Dan setelah pembicaraan selesai Naruto dan Sasuke, langsung undur diri di hadapan Jiraiya. Tubuh mereka berdua berubah menjadi Asap putih yang di hiasi dengan suara khasnya.

**Poft.**

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang terlihat cantik memasuki Ruangan Jiraiya, tanpa mengetuk Pintu terlebih dahulu. Dia adalah Tsunade Senju, Salah satu dari legenda Sannin dan juga Istri dari sang petapa dari Gunung Myoboku, Jiraiya. Tsunade terlihat menatap sang suami dengan pandangan tajam dan mengintimidasi kakek tua itu.

"T-Tsunade ..." gumam kakek tua itu dengan sedikit gugup. Sementara Tsunade tak bergeming, wanita cantik yang awet muda itu tetap menatap tajam Jiraiya.

"Jawab aku. Kemana kau mengirim mereka?!". "Memenuhi permintaan Garp?!" desis Tsunade semakin tajam.

"B-bagaimana kau tau?!" Jiraiya malah balik bertanya. Tentu saja semakin gugup karena sang istri sudah mengetahui hal ini. Tsunade yang sangat menyayangi Naruto tentu saja tidak akan setuju jika Naruto pergi untuk Misi ini.

"Aku meminta Katsuyu untuk menguping pembicaanmu dengan Garp!"

**FLASH BACK.**

Sesaat setelah Tsunade membanting Pintu dan meninggalkan ke dua kakek tua itu dengan sejuta kekesalannya, wanita itu lalu merapal sederetan Segel Tangan dengan cepat dan melakukan sebuah Kuchiyose. Sebuah tehnik _pemangil _Hewan yang sudah di kontrak sang pemanggil. Dengan suara khasnya disertai sedikit asap, kini terlihat sebuah Siput kecil tanpa Cangkang berwarna putih, menghiasi Telapak Tangan kanan wanita itu.

"Katsuyu, cari tau apa yang di bicarakan Jiraiya dengan Garp, dan jangan sampai ketauan!" perintah Tsunade pada sang Siput yang ternyata bernama Katsuyu. Hewan Kuchiyose Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-Sama!"

**FLASH BACK END.**

"..." Jiraiya tidak langsung mengatakan sepatah kata pun saat sang istri selesai bercerita.

"Jika kau sudah melakukan itu ... Harusnya kau sudah mengerti kemana aku mengirim mereka" ucap Jiraiya pada ahirnya, setelah cukup lama berfikir, mencari kalimat yang bagus. Tapi sepertinya itu tetap saja tidak membantu, karena Wajah Tsunade mengeras seketika. Wajah cantiknya terlihat kesal mendengar ucapan Jiraiya.

"Kenapa?!"

"Kenapa kau menerima permintaan Garp?!". "Apa kau sudah gila heh?!" teriak Tsunade yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan Jiraiya dan tanpa ampun mendorong Tubuh kakeh tua itu ke Dinding dengan cukup keras.

**Braakkk!**

"Gah!" erang Jiraiya saat merasakan nyeri pada bagian Punggungnya yang membentur Tembok, akibat manuver sang istri yang sangat cepat. Tapi sepertinya Tsunade tidak terlalu memikirkan soal itu. Dengan tatapan yang semakin menajam dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Percuma jika selama ini kita bersembunyi di Pulau ini dari Pemerintah Dunia dan Angkatan Laut". "Jika pada ahirnya kita menunjukan diri di hadapan mereka!"

"Apa kau ingin mereka mati?". "Apa kau ingin menyaksikan tragedi itu lagi hah!" Tsunade kembali berteriak seraya memukuli Dada bidang Jiraiya diam saja, tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun. Jiraiya tau saat ini sang istri sedang mencurahkan segala isi hatinya, yang selama ini di pendamnya, jadi dia pun membiarkan itu semua, berharap jika nanti setelah ini Tsunade lebih tenang.

Perasaan takut, sedih, dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa, di tambah merasa tidak berguna, membuatnya mendapatkan trauma mendalam. Dan itulah alasan kenapa yang jadi Hokage adalah Jiraiya. Tsunade berhenti sebagai Hokage, juga seorang Ninja setelah gagal melindungi Konoha dalam insiden penyerangan Angkatan Laut.

Namun meski sudah _pensiun _sebagai Ninja, agaknya kekuatan sang Sannin tidak banyak berubah.

Tanpa terasa tangisnya pecah seng dengan perasaan kalut yang dirasakan wanita itu. Pukulan Tsunade berhenti dengan sendirinya, dan mulai menangis seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di Dada Jiraiya. Dan dengan _gentlenya_, Jiraiya memeluk sang istri dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seraya membisikan kata-kata _penyejuk hati _untuk menenangkan Tsunade.

'Aku tidak menyangka dampak dari tragedi itu akan sebesar ini ...'

'Kau pasti sangat tertekan ...'

"Tenanglah ... Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya". "Aku sudah menduga, cepat atau lambat Garp akan menagih budi baiknya, saat ada sebuah masalah yang tidak bisa dia selesaikan ..." ucapnya saat merasa Tsunade mulai lebih tenang.

"Dalam tiga tahun ini aku sudah menyuruh Minato dan Naruto mengirim Bunshin-Bunshinnya yang berhenge menjadi seluruh penduduk Konoha di beberapa Kota dekat Pulau terdekat dari sini" ucap Jiraiya berusaha menjelaskan segala persiapan yang di lakukannya selama ini.

"Dan dalam tiga tahun ini tidak ada yang mencurigai Bunshin kita, baik itu Angkatan Laut atau pun penduduk asli Kota itu. Kita bisa hidup tenang". "Meski akan hidup terpisah-pisah, tapi aku sudah tidak khawatir lagi, karena kita sudah bisa hidup damai tanpa perlu merasa ketakutan lagi"

"Aku tidak mau generasi penerus kita mengalami hal yang sama seperti kita, hidup dalam ketakutan dan merasa terpenjara di Pulau ini" terang Jiraiya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Tsunade. Namun sebuah pelukan cukup untuk menjawab semuanya.

'Syukurlah ... Terimakasih sayang ...' batin Tsunade saat memeluk erat Jiraiya.

•

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

**by Tobi Tobio.**

•

Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini sedang melompat dari Pohon ke Pohon untuk mencari sang pemilik dari Mata Byakugan. Gadis cantik yang menjadi satu-satunya keturunan terahir yang tersisa dari Clan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. Sayangnya, meski hampir dua jam mereka melompat dari Pohon ke Pohon mengelilingi Hutan yang menjadi wilayah penjagaan Hinata, gadis itu tidak juga di temukan.

**Tap ...**

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti di salah satu Dahan Pohon untuk mengambil nafas dan mengistirahatkan Tubuh meraka, karena sejak dua jam lalu mereka terus bergerak cepat dan tanpa henti. Mata Sasuke berkelit tajam mencoba mencari keberadan Hinata, beda dengan Naruto yang terlihat bosan dan terus menguap, karena sudah berkali-kali mendatangi tempat yang sama.

"Hoaamm ... Aku mulai bosan berputar-putar di tempat ini. Kita tunggu saja di Markas ANBU. Bagaimana?" ucapnya dengan nada bosan. Sementara Sasuke malah _memelototi _pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Kita tidak tau kapan Hinata akan datang ke Markas ANBU. Pertemuan sesama anggota ANBU baru saja di lakukan kemarin, tidak ada alasan untuknya pergi ke sana" ucap Sasuke datar. Tapi, sorot Mata pemuda Uchiha itu tetaplah tajam, seolah-olah ingin _menguliti _sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu?". "Jujur saja aku mulai bosan berputar-putar di sini" keluh Naruto, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang _menusuk_.

"Gunakan Kage Bunshin atau Hiraishin". "Kau menandai Hinata kan?" tanya Sasuke setelah cukup lama terdiam memikirkan cara terbaik mencari Hinata.

"Eh?!" gumam Naruto seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Sial aku lupa!". "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi. Dasar Uchiha bodoh!" desis Naruto sedikit jengkel karena lupa tentang hal itu. Andai saja dia ingat sedari tadi, tentu saja dia tidak perlu repot-repot berkeliling Hutan untuk mencari Hinata.

"Kamfreet!". "Kau yang—" umpatan Sasuke terhenti karena pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah hilang dalam kilatan kuning, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di tempat itu.

"Keparat kuning itu ... Dia yang menguasai Jutsu itu, malah aku yang di salahkan!". "Wajar saja jika aku lupa!" lanjutnya masih mengumpat ria.

**Sementara itu di sudut lain Hutan.**

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo sedang berjalan dengan santai. Tapi mesti begitu, gadis itu terlihat sibuk karena terus menengok kesana-kemari seperti sedang mencari seorang. Gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, seorang yang memiliki Doujutsu Byakugan. Dan jika di perhatikan lebih seksama lagi, Mata Byakugannya saat ini sedang _aktif_, terbukti dari beberapa Urat yang menyembul di seputar Matanya.

"Ya ampun ... Aku lelah sekali mencari mereka" gumam Hinata seraya menonaktifkan Byakugannya, dan mendudukan Tubuhnya di sebuah Batu untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Kalian di mana sih, Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-San!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku ada di sini Hinata-Chan" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Hinata. Jarak yang sangat dekat antara keduanya, tentu saja membuat gadis itu merasa gugup tanpa sebab, dengan Wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"N-Naruto-Kun ..." gumam gadis itu sebelum ahirnya pingsan karena tidak mampu menahan perasaan malunya sendiri.

"Eh~ Hinata-Chan ..."

"Hinata-Chan ... Kau kenapa?!"

"Hinata-Chan!" teriak Naruto dengan paniknya seraya mengguncangkan Tubuh gadis itu mencoba menyadarkan Hinata.

**Di Tempat Sasuke.**

Pemuda Uchiha itu kini menatap pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih saja terlihat panik seraya berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu gadis cantik yang bernama Hinata Hyuga, yang masih saja pingsan. Yap, agaknya Naruto telah membawa Hinata ke tempat Sasuke saat gadis itu pingsan karena kedatangannya yang sangat mendadak itu. Dan sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak saat itu, tapi Hinata tak kunjung sadar.

"Berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu ... Kau membuatku pusing!" desis Sasuke yang sangat terganggu dengan kegiatan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke sesaat lalu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya kembali, berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat Hinata yang pingsan.

"Hah~ memangnya apa yang kau lakukan heh?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kan dari tadi. Aku hanya muncul di hadapannya dengan Hiraishin dan dia langsung pingsan!". "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun!" desis Naruto yang merasa dongkol dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, pertanyaan yang sudah di dengarnya berulang kali pasca membawa Hinata yang pingsan ke tempat pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Lalu kenapa Hinata bisa pingsan?!" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mana kutau!"

"Apa mungkin Wajahmu terlihat menyeramkan di Mata Hinata?". "Kurasa itu alasan yang tepat untuk masalah ini!" ucap Sasuke dengan gestur seseorang yang terlihat berfikir sangat keras. Kedutan terlihat di pelipis pemuda bersurai pirang itu, mendengar ucapan terahir Sasuke.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu!" damprat Naruto dengan penuh kekesalannya.

"Eungh~" suara itu berasal dari Hinata yang baru saja siuman dari pingsannya. Tentu saja Sasuke dan Naruto segera mendekati gadis Hyuga itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-Chan?!" ucap si pirang dengan sangat paniknya. Dan sialnya Wajah Naruto terlalu dekat di Wajah Hinata dan membuat gadis itu kembali memerah, dan kembali terlihat akan pingsan -lagi-. Beruntung Sasuke menyadarinya, dengan penuh tenaga, pemuda Uchiha itu mendorong Wajah Naruto hingga Tubuh pemuda pirang itu terpelanting dan membentur Pohon dengan telaknya.

"Keparat!". "Kau ingin membunuhku heh?!" desis Naruto.

"Jika aku ingin melakukan itu, aku pasti akan melapisi Tanganku dengan Chidori" balas Sasuke datar.

"Kau membuat Hinata takut!" lanjutnya tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun setelah membenturkan sahabatnya sendiri ke Pohon.

"B-bukan begitu ..." sanggah Hinata dengan gugupnya.

"... A-aku hanya gugup jika di hadapan Naruto-Kun" lanjutnya dengan nada bicara yang semakin melemah, berbeda dengan Wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Abaikan saja soal itu, yang terpenting kenapa kau mencari kami?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hey?!" teriak Naruto yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sementara ucapan itu membuatnya tersadar dan membuatnya kembali _normal_.

"Eh?!". "Benar juga, Minato-Sensei meminta kita menemuinya segera. Kurasa ada sesuatu hal yang penting untuk di bicarakan" ucap Hinata.

"Minato-Sensei?"

"Tou-Sama?"

"Benar. Karena itu aku mencari kalian". "Tapi kalian malah ada di sini, pantas saja aku tidak menemukan kalian" jawab Hinata.

"Itu karena kami pun sedang mencarimu" ucap Naruto seraya mendekati Hinata dan Sasuke.

"M-Mencariku?!" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba gugup. Fikirannya langsung terbang melayang dan membayangkan jika Naruto mencarinya untuk mengajak Hinata menikah.

_"Hinata-Chan ... Maukah kau menikah denganku?!"_

"I-ini terlalu m-mendadak!" gumamnya dengan Wajah yang semakin memerah. Hampir saja Hinata kembali pingsan, tapi beruntungnya teriakan kompak Sasuke dan Naruto kembali menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Jangan pingsan lagi!" teriak ke duanya kompak.

"Ma-maaf ..."

"Bukan hanya takut dengan Wajah menyeramkanmu, tapi Hinata juga takut dengan suaramu!" ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!"

•

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

**by Tobi Tobio.**

•

"Ada satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui sebelum melaksanakan Misi ini!". "Impel Down adalah sebuah Penjara terkuat di Dunia dan menjadi tempat pembuangan terahir bagi para _pengacau _yang menentang Angkatan Laut dan Pemerintah Dunia. Karena itulah ini Misi yang sangat berbahaya!" ucap Minato _to the point, _Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Aku sejujurnya tidak setuju kalian semua melaksanakan Misi ini. Karena saat Pemerintah Dunia dan Angkatan Laut menyadari jika kalian adalah Ninja, tidak akan kesempatan untuk kembali!". "Kalian akan di buru oleh mereka dan itu artinya tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk hidup tenang"

"Aku akan mengambil alih Misi ini jika kalian ingin mundur. Siang ini Jiraiya-Sensei sudah mengumumkan pada semuanya, bahwa kita akan keluar dari Pulau ini dan hidup seperti Manusia biasa menggantikan Bunshinmu, Naruto". "Akan lebih baik jika kalian mundur saja!"

"Ini adalah saranku sebagai ayah dan guru kalian". "Aku tidak mau kalian mati sia-sia di tangan Angkatan Laut!" ucap Minato seraya menyapu pandangnya pada tiga sosok di hadapannya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang jelas sudah tau tentang tragedi itu hanya diam saja.

"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi intinya, Desa Konoha dan ke empat Desa Ninja lainnya hancur di Tangan Angkatan Laut!". "Mereka membantai semua Ninja yang di temui, hanya karena seorang Ninja telah membunuh anak dari Tenryuubito, tanpa perduli jika Ninja itu bersalah atau tidak!" terang Minato. Hinata hanya membelakkan Matanya saat mendengar penuturan sang guru, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke tetap diam saja.

"K-kejam sekali ..." gumam Hinata seraya menahan tangisnya.

"Karena itulah ... Aku tidak mau kalian mengorbankan kebebasan kalian hanya untuk ini!" ucap Minato lagi.

"Tidak!" desis Naruto dengan dinginnya.

"Aku tidak akan mundur dari Misi ini!". "Jujur saja aku dan Sasuke sudah tau tentang semua itu dari Tsunade-Sama. Dan ada alasan lain kenapa aku mau menjalankan Misi ini adalah ..." lanjutnya.

"Untuk membalas dendam pada Angkatan Laut dan Pemerintah Dunia!" ucap Naruto dengan dinginnya.

"Aku ikut denganmu. Aku pun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, aku ingin menghancurkan mereka!" ucap pemuda Uchiha itu, yang juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Kau boleh mundur jika tidak mau terlibat, Hinata" lanjut Sasuke seraya melirik tajam gadis Hyuga itu. Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Sasuke, sementara Minato hanya diam saja karena tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun saat ini.

"A-aku ..."

"Aku ikut dengan kalian!". "A-aku juga memiliki p-perasaan yang sama!" ucap Hinata mantap, meski masih sedikit tergagap.

'Meski sulit, aku ingin terus bersama Naruto-Kun ... Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi, setelah semua yang kulalukan' batinnya menyerukan keinginan yang sebenarnya. Yap, Hinata menjadi ANBU karena orang yang di cintainya memilih itu, dan kini tidak mungkin Hinata mundur setelah apa yang selama ini dia lakukan untuk terus bersama Naruto. Minato masih terdiam karena tidak tau mesti berkata apa.

"Hah~ baiklah ... Aku tidak bisa melarang kalian lagi". "Tapi sebelum pergi ke Impel Down, temuilah seseorang. Kurasa dia bisa membantu" ucap Minato ahirnya, seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil pada Naruto.

"Siapa?"

"Pamanmu, Uzumaki Nagato. Dan benda itu akan menunjukan di mana dia berada!"

Setelah semua percakapan mereka berahir, Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata mulai undur diri di hadapan Minato yang masih menatap cemas ke tiga sosok muda-mudi itu. Meski tidak rela dengan jalan yang mereka ambil, tetap saja Minato tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan keputusan mereka. Dan sebagai guru juga sebagai ayah pria bersurai pirang itu hanya bisa berdoa, mendoakan mereka yang terbaik.

"Kuharap kalian akan baik-baik saja. Dan ... Bisa hidup bahagia dengan jalan yang kalian pilih …" gumam Minato.

•

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

**by Tobi Tobio.**

•

Hari sudah pagi. Fajar pun terlihat mulai memperlihatkan kuasanya dalam menghapus gelapnya Malam. Dan di sebuah Kapal Angkatan Laut yang berlayar mengarungi Lautan pagi yang tenang itu, terlihat di salah satu Ruangan Kapal itu, Garp yang Tubuhnya terbalut Perban layaknya Mumi. Garp -dengan penampilan Muminya- sedang menunggui sang murid. Mereka telihat tertidur pulas di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Ugh!". "Di mana aku?!" gumam pemuda itu saat terbangun dari tidurnya, kemudian dengan pandangannya menyapu Ruangan itu.

"Uwaaahhhh~ Mumiii!" teriak pemuda itu dengan _horornya _seraya menunjuk-nunjuk sang Mumi. Teriakan Coby tentu saja membangunkan Mumi itu a.k.a Garp.

"Waaaaa~ mana?!". "Mana Mumi itu?!" teriak si Mumi a.k.a Garp yang juga tak kalah paniknya. Kepalanya menengok kanan-kiri dengan cepat mengexpresikan kepanikannya, seraya mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Coby tiba-tiba terdiam seraya menatap sang Mumi dengan pandangan malasnya, dan sedetik kemudian Garp pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Hingga Ahirnya ...

"Murid terkutuk!". "Kau mengatai Gurumu sendiri Mumi heh?!" desis Garp yang baru menyadari jika Mumi yang di maksud Coby adalah dirinya. Tentu saja sebuah jitakan penuh cintanya di hadiahi pada sang murid.

"Awww~"

"Salah sendiri kau berpenampilan seperti itu!" gerutu Coby seraya memegangi Kepalanya yang benjol. Sementara Garp hanya mendesah kesal mendengar ucapan sang murid.

"Huh!"

"Ini gara-gara Monster Pulau itu. Untung saja aku masih hidup dan mengalahkannya!" umpat Garp seraya membayangkan dua pemuda bersurai pirang dan pemuda bermata aneh yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Eumh~ Garp-Sensei ... Monster seperti apa yang kau lawan hingga menggunakan Haki Raja yang selama ini kau sembunyikan?!" tanya Coby yang merasa penasaran dengan lawan yang di hadapi sang guru. Garp terlihat menerawang, menatap indahnya langit di balik Jendela Kapalnya.

"Kau pasti akan kencing di celana jika melihatnya ..." ucap Garp asal-asalan karena tidak menemukan bentuk yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seekor Monster yang di lawannya. Yap, Garp memang tidak terlalu baik dalam berbohong, karena itu Sengoku yang sudah mengenalnya _luar dalam _bisa tau dengan mudah jika kakek tua itu sedang berbohong.

Andai saja Jiraiya, Minato dan dirinya tidak bekerja sama untuk menjebak Sengoku dalam upaya menyegel ingatannya tentang Ninja, tentu saja sang Fleet Admiral itu dengan mudah bisa mengetahuinya. Mengabaikan itu semua, Coby kini terlihat sedang membayangkan sesosok Monster Laba-Laba raksasa berkaki Gajah dan bersayap Kelalawar, serta bergigi tajam layaknya Singa. Sosok monster _imajinatif _yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan.

"Itu pasti sangat berbahanya ..." gumamnya seraya _bergidig _ngeri.

**Braakkk!**

Tiba-tiba seorang _Prajurit kacangan _membuka Pintu Ruangan itu dengan keras, hingga menciptakan suara _bedebrak _seperti itu. Garp dan Coby tentu saja sangat terkejut. Sementara si pelaku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan apa yang dirasakan atasannya. Dengan wajah panik prajurit itu masuk dan mendekati Garp yang terlihat masih terkejut.

"Garp-Sama. Gawat!". "Kapal kita di serang!"

"Apa?!" teriak Garp dan Coby secara bersamaan.

"Bajak Laut mana yang berani menyerang Kapal kita?!" tanya Coby.

"Bukan. Bukan Bajak Laut!". "Tapi ..."

Dan di Langit terlihat seekor Monster Laba-Laba raksasa berkaki Gajah dan bersayap Kelalawar, serta bergigi tajam layaknya Singa, terlihat terbang di seputar Kapal. Entah apa yang terjadi, Monster aneh yang ada di benak Coby tiba-tiba saja menjadi kenyataan. Padahal dilihat dari bentuknya saja yang sangat _bimbang_, tidak mungkin ada Monster yang seperti itu.

Namun sayangnya sekarang Monster yang _tidak mungkin _itu benar-benar nyata dan sedang menyerang Kapal mereka, sang Monster terlihat mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang balik sembari terus terbang menghindari tembakan yang di lancarkan Pajurit Garp. Sementara Coby dan Garp menatap aneh pada sang Monster.

**Ghoaarrr!**

Monster itu mengaum keras dan terbang dengan kecepatan penuh untuk melakukan serangan balik. Berniat menghantamkan Tubuh raksasanya ke Kapal Angkatan Laut. Dan tentu saja itu membuat mereka semua panik, yap baik Coby mau pun anak buah mereka dengan sangat kompak berlarian kesana-kemari, saking paniknya dengan _manuver _sang Monster. Beda dengan Garp yang masih sempat-sempatnya menguap bosan.

"Uwaahhh~ kita akan mati!"

"Selamatkan diri kalian!" teriak para _Prajurit kacangan _itu seraya berlarian kesana-kemari dengan paniknya.

"Lakukan sesuatu Garp-Sensei!". "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena Monster Pulau itu kini mengejar kita!"

"Ini salahmu!" ucap Coby dengan paniknya, karena -sebuah- kebetulan yang tak terduga antara kenyataan dan fikirannya, yang menganggap Monster itu adalah Monster yang di lawan Garp di _Pulau Kematian_, membuat Coby sangat frustasi dan tidak lagi bisa berfikir jernih.

"Hoaaammm~ _hanya _Cacing. Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu" ucap kakek tua itu, menguap dengan malasnya.

**Tap!**

Sekali hentakan kuat Garp menerjang sang Monster. Meski masih menampilkan mimik malasnya, Tangan kanan kakek tua itu sudah menghitam, menandakan dia sudah menyelimuti Tangan kanannya dengan Haki Armor. Jarak semakin menipis, dan Monster itu kembali mengaum dengan kerasnya, membuat siapa pun yang mendengar auman itu merasakan nyeri di Indra Pendengarannya.

"Cacing keparat!". "Kau berisik sekali hah!" desis Garp.

Dan ...

**Duaaakkk!**

Dengan sekali pukulan telak di pipi sang Monster, Garp berhasil _menerbangkan _Monster itu ke Langit. Coby hanya memandang aneh sang Guru yang dengan mudahnya mampu mengalahkan Monster itu. Berbeda dengan anak buahnya yang berteriak gembira meneriakan nama Garp berulang-ulang. Kakek tua itu kembali mendarat dengan mulusnya di samping Coby yang masih menatap aneh dirinya.

"Ada apa?". "Kau tidak perlu kaget begitu, kau tau kan aku ini kuat?!" ucap Garp santai, meski nada bicaranya mengandung sedikit kesombongan saat membanggakan dirinya.

"Huh ... Biar kutebak. Monster itu bukan Monster yang kau lawan di _Pulau Kematian _kah?" tanya Coby sedikit ragu mengingat fikirannya membayangkan sosok Monster itu adalah Monster yang Garp lawan.

"Bukan" jawab Garp santai.

"Sudah kuduga ..."

'Tapi ... Monster seperti apa yang dia lawan di Pulau itu?!' batin pemuda itu mengahiri ucapannya sendiri, dan tentu saja mengahiri keyakinannya.

**Sementara itu di tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya.**

"Kalian siap?" tanya Naruto. Hinata dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan di pirang.

"Yosh!". "Kalau begitu ... Ayo berangkat!" ucap Naruto lagi dengan penuh semangat. Dan dua pemuda tampan beserta gadis cantik Hyuuga itu pun mulai berlari di atas Laut. Tapi belum jauh mereka berlari meninggalkan Pulau, perasaan aneh terasa mengganjal di hati mereka.

"Apa ini ... Aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk!" ucap Naruto seraya menghentikan larinya.

"Jadi kau juga merasakannya ya, Naruto-Kun ..." ucap Hinata yang juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja meski perasaan itu juga di rasakannya.

**Glup ...**

**Gluupp ...**

Tiba-tiba muncul Gelembung yang meletup-letup di sekitar mereka, menghiasi Lautan yang tenang Pagi itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, seekor Monster Laut berbentuk Belut raksasa menerjang mereka dari dalam Air. Beruntung mereka masih mampu menghindari serangan Belut raksasa itu. Meski seorang Ninja, mereka tetap saja terkejut, karena ini kali pertama mereka melihat Monster yang _sesungguhnya_.

"Woaaaahhhh!". "Monsterrrr!" teriak Naruto dengan paniknya. Sementara sang Monster kembali berusaha menerjang mereka, tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang sedang di hadapi sang Monster.

"Gawat!" desis Sasuke seraya kembali menghindari serangan lanjutan sang Monster.

**Ghoaaarrrr!**

Monster itu kembali menerjang. Naruto segera membuat sebuah Jutsu, terlihat kini di Telapak Tangan kanannya di hiasi sebuah Bola Spiral berwarna biru muda. Sementara Sasuke terlihat sedang melakukan sederetan Segel Tangan untuk mengeluarkan Jutsunya. Dan dengan sebuah anggukan mereka pun menerjang balik sang Monster dengan Jutsu andalannya masing-masing.

"Aku kanan dan kau kiri!" lanjut Naruto seraya melirik Sasuke, untuk memastikan bagian serangan mereka agar tidak bertabrakan.

"Dimengerti!" balas Sasuke datar. Dengan cepat ke dua pemuda tampan itu melompat ke sisi kiri dan kanan Monster itu.

Dan tanpa ampun ...

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Desis ke duanya seraya menghantamkan Jutsu mereka masing-masing ke Wajah sang Monster, di bagian kiri dan kanan Tubuh Monster itu. Ledakan yang cukup dasyat tercipta, dan tentu saja membuat Tubuh raksasa hancur tak bersisa, menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, hingga mengotori Laut dengan darah dan daging sang Monster yang sudah tercerai berai.

**Tap.**

Sasuke dan Naruto mendarat di tempat teman-temannya, setelah melakukan serangan gabungan itu. Mereka terlihat senang setelah mengalahkan sang Monster dengan cukup mudah. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena perasaan janggal kembali menghiasi hati mereka, di tambah fakta jika kini gelembung-gelembung udara yang meletup di Laut semakin banyak saja.

"Apa lagi ini?" gumam Hinata.

**Jruaasssshhh!**

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, kini di hadapan mereka sekitar puluhan Monster bermunculan di Laut dan berebut memangsa daging Monster Belut yang di kalahkan sang Ninja. Dengan ganasnya Monster-Monster memangsa daging yang berserakan di Laut. Bahkan sampai tega melukai Monster lain untuk mendapatkan daging itu.

"Gi-Gila ..." gumam Naruto.

**Ting ...**

Seekor Monster terlihat menghentikan aksi makannya dan menatap gerombolan Ninja itu, agaknya sang Monster mendengar gumaman si pirang. Di ikuti oleh Monster lain yang satu persatu mulai menatap mereka. Dan setelah mengaum dengan _horornya_, mereka berlomba-lomba untuk memangsa Naruto dan yang lainnya. Dan itu cukup membuat mereka panik.

"Woooaaahhhh!"

"Lariii!"

Entah bagaimana mereka berhasil selamat dari kejaran Monster-Monster Laut itu, karena berhasil sampai ke Pulau sebelum mereka menjadi santapan penutup gerombolan Monster Laut itu. Dengan pandangan kesal dan tidak puas, gerombolan Monster Laut itu kembali menyelam di Lautan. Letupan-letupan gelembung pun mulai terlihat kembali, hingga ahirnya hilang sepenuhnya.

Hening ...

Laut Kembali tenang ...

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa, setelah hampir sepuluh menit menyaksikan Lautan yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Kurasa begitu". "Ayo ..." ucap Naruto mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya di Laut. Tapi tidak ada yang mengikuti pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto, seolah-olah sedang menunggu sesuatu, sedangkan Hinata terlihat mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

"N-Naruto-Kun ... Awas!" teriak Hinata saat Indra Pengelihatannya, menangkap sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan terlihat tiga Monster Laut melompat dari dalam Air bagaikan Lumba-Lumba untuk berebut memangsa Naruto. Tapi terlambat, Naruto sudah di makan oleh salah satu dari Monster Laut itu.

**Byuurrr ...**

Laut kembali sunyi dan tenang, setelah Monster-Monster itu kembali bersembunyi di dalamnya Lautan. Dan bersamaan dengan hilangnya Monster Laut yang memakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Sasuke dan Hinata tentu saja sangat terkejut, mereka tidak percaya jika Naruto akan mati dengan cara yang tragis seperti ini. Menjadi makanan penutup untuk Monster laut di kali pertama si pirang keluar Pulau.

"T-tidak mungkin ..."

"M-mustahil ..."

**Blaaarrrrr!**

Laut yang tenang itu kembali meledak. Bahkan kali ini, dengan ledakan yang sangat dasyat hingga membuat Pulau yang di kenal dengan nama _Pulau Kematian _itu bergetar hebat. Air Laut tersapu di jarak tertentu, membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang sangat besar. Dan di dalam lingkaran itu, tepatnya di dasar Laut. Terlihatlah Monster Rubah berekor sembilan yang sedang mengaum dengan kerasnya. Agaknya dia lah yang menjadi penyebab semua ini.

**"Keparat kalian semua!" **desis Naruto yang saat ini sedang memasuki mode full Bijuunya, tentu saja dengan suara berat nan menyeramkan. Suara dari sang Bijuu yang bernama Kurama, sang Rubah berekor sembilan.

•

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

**By Tobi Tobio.**

•

"Aku tidak menyangka pada ahirnya kita mendapat pasukan seperti Monster Laut seperti ini!" ucap Sasuke seraya menyapu pandang dan di sekeliling mereka kini terlihat puluhan Monster Laut berbagai bentuk sedang mengawal kepergian mereka. Mereka sendiri kini sedang duduk santai di atas sang Monster Laut terbesar di antara kawanan itu.

"Itu benar". "Ini semua berkat Naruto-Kun" timpal Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Berbeda dengan si pirang yang terlihat cemberut meski telah melakukan sebuah terobosan hebat seperti ini.

Alasannya tentu saja karena saat ini fikirannya sedang di penuhi umpatan kesal dari sang Bijuu, Kurama.

_**"Aku tidak akan pernah menerima semua ini. Sebagai 'wadah'ku kau sudah menghancurkan kebanggaan dan harga diriku!". "Hanya melawan 'Kecebong' seperti itu kau hampir mati!"**_

_**"Itu sangat keterlaluan!"**_

Umpatan dari sang Bijuu tidaklah terhenti di situ. Kurama masih terus mengomel ria sambil memarahi Naruto karena masalah ini. Yap, Kurama yang di percaya menjadi Bijuu terkuat di antara Bijuu-Bijuu lainnya tentu saja tidak terima dengan kekalahan Naruto, terlepas dari apa pun kondisinya, Harga diri sang Bijuu tidak akan pernah menerima sebuah kekalahan, apa lagi dari kumpulan _Kecebong _seperti itu.

Dan omelan itu sudah pasti membuat Kepala si pirang pening bukan main.

'Kau membuat Kepalaku pening!' batin si pirang saat -ahirnya- omelan Kurama selesai.

"Ini baru awal. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan menghadang kita nanti". "Dunia ini luas. Lawan yang kuat pasti akan bermunculan!" desis Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

**Marineford.**

Beberapa petinggi Angkatan Laut terlihat memasuki Ruangan, dan Garp salah satu dari mereka. Seorang kakek tua dengan Topi _nyelenehnya _sudah menunggu di dalam Ruangan bersama dengan seorang nenek tua. Di lihat dari Jubah Angkatan Lautnya, mereka pastinya memiliki jabatan yang tinggi dengan sederet Lencana yang menghiasi Jubah mereka.

Satu persatu Angkatan Laut setinggat Kapten ke atas mulai memasuki Ruangan itu, dan menduduki kursinya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berbicara seorang pun dari mereka, membuat suasana dalam Ruangan itu terkesan mencekam. Garp dan Coby menjadi orang terahir yang memasuki Ruangan itu. Menjadi orang terahir dan berpenampilan -masih- layaknya Mumi, membuat semua Mata mengarah padanya.

"Garp?!" ucap si kakek _bertopi nyeleneh_, mulai membuka suaranya.

"Monster seperti apa yang kau hadapi hingga membuatmu terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu?!" lanjut kakek tua itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku, Sengoku. Kita mengadakan rapat bukan untuk membahas ini bukan?!" desis Garp seraya menatap tajam kakek bertopi nyeleneh itu, yang ternyata di kenal dengan nama Sengoku, sang Fleet Admiral.

"Sepertinya Garp-San sedang galau karena cucunya tertangkap"

"Yap, kurasa dia mencoba bunuh diri!"

"Itu salah cucunya sendiri kenapa dia malah menjadi Bajak Laut kan?!" bisik orang-orang yang ada di Ruangan itu. Coby tentu saja sangat kesal mendengar bisik-bisik itu. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak berani untuk menegur orang-orang itu, selain karena jabatan mereka lebih tinggi, kekuatan ke dua orang itu juga tentu saja lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Mereka adalah seorang pria yang di kenal dengan nama Aikanu dan Kizaru. Dua dari tiga Admiral yang terkenal baik di kalangan Angkatan Laut atau pun para Bajak Laut. Garp memang tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi jelas terasa aura membunuh menguar dari Tubuh kakek tua itu pada ke dua Admiral terkuat itu, seraya menatap intens mereka dari tempat duduknya.

"Hentikan ucapan kalian jika kalian masih sayang dengan nyawa kalian" ucap seorang pria jangkung yang di kenal dengan nama Aokiji. Aikanu dan Kizaru berhenti seketika seraya melirik Garp yang masih menatap mereka dengan perasaan was-was.

"Dia begitu sensitif jika menyangkut cucu-cucunya ..." gumam Aokiji, mengingatkan ke dua rekannya sesama Admiral.

"Ehem~"

"Bisakah kita mulai rapat ini?"

"Aku ingin memberitaukan apa yang di inginkan Pemerintah Dunia untuk Protgas D Ace!" ucap Sengoku mencoba mencairkan suasana dan tentu saja membuka isi rapat.

"Memangnya apa yang di inginkan Pemerintah Dunia?" tanya Garp.

"Eksekusi mati!"

**Deg ...**

Meski sudah tau ini akan terjadi, tetap saja Jantung kakek tua itu berdetak cepat, seiring dengan perasaan tak menentu yang kembali menyeruak di hatinya. Garp terlihat menghembuskan nafas berat untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sudah kuduga". "Mereka pasti menginginkan hal itu ..."

**BERSAMBUNG.**

_Maaf atas keterlambatannya, Tobi sibuk sekali minggu kemarin karena harus lembur untuk mengejar Death Line, karena tiga hari Tobi sakit. Dan syukuran kecil-kecilan dari orang tua dan beberapa orang-orang terdekat Tobi untuk merayakan Ulang Tahun, juga cukup menyita waktu menulis Tobi._

_Dan inilah hasilnya, fict ini publish sangat 'molor' dari yang seharusnya._

_Maaf sekali lagi._

_Oh iya, untuk Naruto dan Sasuke bisa di pastikan memiliki semua kekuatannya (sesuai Manga/Anime) kecuali mode Indra Ashura. Dan tambahannya (untuk Naruto) memiliki full Bijuu, tidak setengah-setengah seperti di Manga/Anime._

_Next update Naruto DxD :: True Longinus (semoga bisa publish sesuai jadwal)._

**REVIEWNYA ...**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

_A Naru Piece Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

**A/N ::**

• **Alur ngarang, sesuai imajinasi Author.**

• **Dunia Naruto adalah sebuah Pulau di Dunia One Piece.**

• **Cerita di Mulai Setelah Protgas D Ace di kalahkan Marshal D Tech (Kurohige).**

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Fict update setiap kamis! (2 minggu sekali, gantian Naruto DxD :: True Longinus)._

•

•

•

_**Yosh cukup dengan satu Bijuu Dama bisa meratakan Marineford haha.**_

_ Hahaha iya juga sih, tapi kan masih ada Sengoku dan trio elit Admiral. Jadi Bijuudama tidak terlalu efektif untuk melawan orang-orang kuat macam mereka. Apa lagi Naru kan gak Tobi kasih Haki xD. Ini pasti pengaruh hehe._

_**Apa yang terjadi pada bijuu bijuu lain dan para Jinchuriki nya ?**_

_ Para Bijuu masih hidup, baik dengan sang Jinchuriki atau pun hidup secara liar. Yang jelas akan ada kejutan soal para Bijuu._

_**Apakah semudah itu para angkatan laut membantai para ninja ?**_

_ Entahlah. Niat awalnya Tobi hanya mencoba membuat mini seri. Jadi semuanya tidak terkonsep dengan rinci. Mungkin akan di jelaskan lagi nanti di Season dua (itu pun kalau Tobi minat bikin Season dua dari Fict ini haha)._

_**Dan apakah ada Akatsuki di sini?**_

_ Ada. di Bagian tiga, Akatsuki muncul. Tapi tidak semua._

_**Apa ntar Naruto cs langsung nyampe ke minefort?**_

_ Bisa iya bisa juga tidak. Sejauh ini ada dua planing Tobi. Bisa langsung ke Marineford atau ke Pulau Jaya dulu._

_**Apa Naruto cs ketemu Luffy? Ketemunya di tingkatan berapa? Apa dr tingkat pertama?**_

_ Pertemuan dengan Luffy tergantung Alur yang di pilih. Jika di Marineford mungkin tingkat dua atau tiga, tapi jika alur singgah dulu di Pulau Jaya, ya pertemuan mereka disitu._

_**Apakah masih ada bijuu selain kurama?**_

_ Ada. Jelasnya seperti jawaban di atas (meski jawaban di atas sama gak jelasnya. Hahaha)_

_**Ber 3 atau banyak yg jlanin misi?**_

_ Mungkin berlima cukup (Luffy tidak di hitung). Tapi entahlah mungkin Tobi berubah fikiran nanti xD._

_Yosh. Ini cara baru Tobi dalam membalas pertanyaan dalam Review. Tobi harap tidak akan ada yang terlewat, dengan cara copas seperti untuk sarannya, Reader-San. Maaf Tobi lupa Nickmu, tapi pasti Reader-San akan senyum-senyum sendiri dan 'merasa' saat membaca ini xDv._

_Oh iya, terimakasih juga untuk Reader-San yang sudah mendukung dan menunggu kelanjutan Fict ini. Entah karena bagus atau hanya kasihan karena Tobi sudah nulis panjang-panjang._

_Tapi apa pun itu, terimakasih atas semua dukungan Reader-San!_

•

•

•

**Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi)**

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php? fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8

**Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi)**

10007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru).

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi (^_^)

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: The Ninja.**

**Misi Balas Budi.**

**Bagian 3.**

**Di sebuah Kapal Bajak Laut dengan Lambang Tengkorak bersyal hitam dengan motif Awan merah.**

Kapal itu, adalah Kapal Bajak Laut yang terkenal dengan sebutan Akatsuki. Sebuah Bajak Laut yang di rumorkan bekerja sama dengan Bajak Laut Tentara Revolusi. Di Dek Kapal Akatsuki, terlihat seorang pria yang mengenakan Topeng oranye dengan hanya satu Lubang untuk akses pengelihatannya itu, terlihat panik berlari kesana-kemari di atas Kapal. Tentu saja aksinya itu merusak Pagi yang tenang di hari itu.

"Gawaaatttt!". "Senpai. Cepat bangun, Senpai!"

"Kita di serang sekawanan Monster Laut!" teriak pria itu, seraya berlarian dengan paniknya di atas Kapal Akatsuki.

"Berisik Tobi!". "Kau ingin aku ledakkan ya?!" desis seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang menutupi sebagian Wajahnya. pria ini adalah Deidara. Sang Penembak Jitu yang ada di Kapal ini. Deidara baru saja keluar di dalam salah satu Ruangan yang ada di Kapal itu, karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan pria itu.

"Tapi itu benar Dei-Senpai!". "Lihat itu!" ucap si Topeng oranye, yang agaknya bernama Tobi itu, seraya menunjuk salah satu Arah Mata Angin. Deidara pun mengikuti arah pandangannya ke arah yang di tunjuk Tobi. Dan benar saja, Puluhan Monster Laut terlihat berbondong-bondong berenang ke arah Kapal Akatsuki.

Dan sedetik kemudian ...

"Uwaahhhh!". "Ini gawat. Dosa apa yang kita perbuat hingga Lautan pun marah pada kita!"

"Ketua!"

"Nagato-Senpai!"

"Tolong kami!" dan pada ahirnya, Deidara malah berteriak panik bersama Tobi. Dan tentu saja menambah kegaduhan yang tercipta di Kapal Akatsuki, Pagi itu.

"Wah ... Wah ... Wah ... Kalian kompak sekali!" komentar seorang pria berpenampilan seperti Hiu. Agaknya dia adalah salah satu dari Ras Manusia Ikan, yang bernama Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Cih! Abaikan dulu soal itu. Bagaimana kalian bisa tenang!". "Kita sedang di serang Monster Laut!" desis Deidara yang cukup sewot dengan ucapan Kisame.

"Ah!". "Benar juga, bukankah kita memiliki Kisame-Senpai!" tiba-tiba Tobi bersuara dengan sebuah efek bling-bling di sekitar Wajahnya yang tertutupi Topeng. Dan seketika itu kepanikan terhenti. Deidara dan Kisame kini menatap Tobi dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kisame-Senpai kan Ikan ... Jadi, bisakah Kisame-Senpai pergi kesana dan bernegosiasi dengan mereka?!"

"Tobi pintar kan?!" ucap Tobi dengan entengnya, sementara Kisame terpuruk seketika, Aura suram segera menyelimuti sang Manusia Ikan itu. Sementara Deidara terlihat antusias dengan ucapan Tobi yang terlewat jenius.

"Kau hebat Tobi!". "Tumben kau jenius!"

"Hey, Kisame, ayo lakukan saran Tobi sebelum kita mati!" ucap Deidara mengabaikan kondisi Kisame yang sedang _pundung_. Agaknya, mereka lupa ucapan _rasis _seperti itu sangat mengganggu mental sang Manusia Ikan.

Dan ini cukup membuktikan jika Otak mereka berdua _konstlet_!

"Ayolah Kisame-Senpai, waktu kita tidak banyak" rayu Tobi meski sedikit memaksa tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sang Manusia Ikan.

"Berisik!". "Aku Manusia ..."

'Ikan ...'

"Kalian dengar!". "Aku Manusia ..."

'Ikan ...' ucap Kisame dengan sewotnya. Meski setiap kali menyebutkan kata _Ikan_, pria itu selalu berteriak di dalam batinnya.

"Errr ... Kisame-Senpai. Kau lupa menyebutkan kata _Ikan_" komentar Tobi dengan polosnya. Dan ucapan polos itu malah semakin melukai hati Kisame. Dengan berlinang Air Mata dan Aura suram yang semakin menyeruak, Kisame segera menerjang Tobi. Untung saja Deidara masih sempat menahan amukan sang Manusia Ikan.

"Izinkan aku membunuhnya!" teriak Kisame masih dengan berlinang Air Mata. Seraya terus meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Deidara. Sementara itu, saat mereka sedang sibuk sendiri dengan acara _gaje-_nya, gerombolan Monster Laut itu semakin mendekati Kapal mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian, Pagi-Pagi begini sudah berisik sekali!" gumam seorang wanita cantik bersurai biru, bernama Konan bersama beberapa anggota kelompok Bajak Laut Akatsuki lainnya. Ada seorang bersurai merah panjang yang bernama Nagato, lalu ada juga seorang berwajah tengil dengan rambut klimisnya, bernama Hidan. Ada juga seorang pria berwajah seram yang tertutupi Cadar, bernama Kakuzu dan terahir seorang pria bertampang imut, pecinta Boneka bernama Sasori.

"Uwaahhh. Konan-Senpai ... Tolong aku!". "Deidara-Senpai dan Kisame-Senpai akan membunuhku~" ucap Tobi dalam tangisnya seraya merengek dan merajuk pada wanita bersurai biru itu.

"Tukang Bohong!"

"Autis!" teriak Kisame dan Deidara dengan sewotnya, saling bersahutan, saat melihat Tobi mengadu pada Konan.

"Sial. Aku menyesal menahanmu membunuh _anak bodoh _itu!" umpat Deidara kesal. Sementara Kisame hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan pria pirang itu.

"Tenang ... Kita akan membunuhnya saat ada kesempatan!" bisik Kisame pada Deidara. Tapi agaknya itu lebih tepat di bilang teriakan, karena Ucapan Manusia Ikan itu sangat keras, membuat semua orang yang ada di situ tentu saja mendengarnya.

"Uwaaahhh~ Konan-Senpai~" ucap Tobi dengan tangis yang semakin keras seraya memeluk lebih erat lagi Tubuh Wanita itu. Konan sendiri hanya menepuk-nepuk Kepala pria bertopeng oranye itu.

"Sial Tobi menang banyak!" umpat Hidan yang iri dengan aksi Tobi, memeluk erat satu-satunya Wanita yang ada di kelompok Akatsuki. Sementara Nagato hanya mengelus dadanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Agaknya Nagato pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan pria berambut klimis itu.

"Sudahlah Tobi-Kun—" ucapan Konan terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Tubuh Wanita cantik itu sobek menjadi dua bagian layaknya kertas yang sobek.

"Tidaaakkk!". "Tobi tidak sengaja membunuh Konan-Senpai!" teriaknya super duper panik seraya memegangi kepalanya dan bergeleng-geleng ria. Tapi anehnya tidak ada yang panik seperti pria bertopeng itu. Dari pada disebut panik, yang lain malah terlihat bosan dengan kelakuan Tobi.

"Dasar bodoh ... Konan-Chan kan Logia". "Mana mungkin dia mati hanya karena itu!" gumam sang pecinta Boneka, Sasori. Dengan Wajah bosannya.

"Hey Ketua ... Apa kau tidak salah merekrut dia masuk dalam Kelompok kita?!" tanya Hidan.

"Entahlah ..." jawab Nagato sekenanya.

"Ketua ... Kita kedatangan tamu" ucap Kakuzu yang sedari tadi diam. Pandangan Matanya tertuju pada gerombolan Monster Laut yang semakin dekat dengan Kapal mereka.

"Woaaaahhh!". "Kita terkena _Kutukan Lautan_. Ini semua karena kalian sesat!" teriak Hidan seraya menunjuk satu-persatu anggota Bajak Laut Akatsuki.

"Cepat bertobat dan memohon ampun pada Jashin-Sama!" lanjut pria klimis itu. Tapi sialnya tidak ada yang menangapi ocehan Hidan, mereka semua malah fokus pada gerombolan Monster laut itu.

"Hey!" teriak Hidan lagi. Dia tidak terima dirinya di abaikan seperti itu. Tapi keadaan tidak berubah, mereka masih juga tidak menanggapi ocehan pria _abadi _itu.

"Dei ... Ledakan mereka!" perintah Nagato, santai.

"Cih! Seenaknya saja menyingkat namaku!" umpat Deidara. Tangan kirinya segera masuk dalam sebuah Kantong yang tergantung manis di Pinggangnya, Sementara Tangan kanannya terlihat menekan-nekan sebuah Alat yang terpasang di Mata kanannya.

"Eh~ ada tiga orang yang sedang duduk di atas Monster Laut yang paling besar!". "Bagaimana?!"

"Ya sudah ledakan saja sekalian" jawab Nagato santai.

"Baiklah. Saatnya menunjukan kemampuanku sebagai Penembak Jitu!" desisnya_ narsis._

**Di atas Monster Laut.**

Terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan dan seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk santai di atas Kepala sang Monster Laut. Pandangan mereka sedang sibuk menyaksikan gerombolan Burung-Burung kecil yang terbang dari arah berlawanan dengan mereka. Ini tentu saja cukup aneh, mana mungkin ada Burung yang berani terbang rendah di sekitar Monster _Penguasa Lautan _seperti itu. Di tambah lagi, rupa burung itu seperti terbuat dari Tanah Liat.

"Burung apa ini?!" gumam Naruto, seraya menatap aneh gerombolan Burung-Burung itu.

"Entahlah. Tapi ini jelek sekali" timpal Sasuke datar.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita turun sekarang?!". "Kurasa Paman Nagato ada di Kapal itu!"

"Lagi pula jika terus berada di atas Monster Laut ini—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja Burung-Burung _aneh _itu meledak bagaikan Bom. Meski tidak memiliki daya ledak kuat, tapi mengingat banyaknya jumlah Burung-Burung itu, tetap saja itu sangat membahayakan, karena menimbulkan ledakan beruntun.

**Duaarr!**

**Duaarr!**

**Duaarr!**

Ledakan beruntun tercipta di ujung sana. Deidara -sang pelaku- terlihat tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja Jutsunya. Sementara Tobi terlihat girang seraya bertepuk Tangan dengan riangnya menyangka sang Senpai sedang menunjukan sebuah pertunjukan Kembang Api. Mengabaikan tindakan Tobi, kini terlihat Ledakan beruntun selesai. Dan terlihat juga hanya beberapa dari gerombolan Monster Laut itu yang mati, sementara sisanya terlihat hanya luka-luka. Mulai dari luka parah, hingga ringan.

Dan ke tiga Ninja itu?! Tentu saja mereka juga selamat.

"Apa kubilang?!". "Kita seharusnya segera turun dari Monster Laut itu. Mereka pasti salah sangka!" teriak Naruto yang _sewot _sendiri.

"Kapan kau bilang begitu?!" desis Sasuke sinis. Dan ucapan sinis itu cukup untuk membuat pemuda pirang itu Naik Darah.

"Kau ..." desisnya.

"S-sudah ... Hentikan!" ucap Hinata seraya mencoba melerai pertengkaran ke dua temannya tu.

**Ghoaarrr ...**

**Ghooaaarrrr ...**

Monster-Monster Laut yang masih hidup itu mengaum, sebelum ahirnya mereka pergi. Pertengkaran dua pemuda tampan itu pun berhenti sejenak.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?!" tanya Hinata dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Mungkin salam perpisahan!" terka Naruto.

"Heh!". "Sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa mereka?!" tanya Sasuke. Tentu saja masih dengan nada sinisnya.

"Aku kan bilang _mungkin_, Uchiha!" desis Naruto.

Dan pertengkaran pun kembali terjadi.

"Astaga. Kau itu kenapa Sasuke-San?!". "Pagi ini kau terlihat sangat menyebalkan sekali!" ucap Hinata. Agaknya kesabaran gadis itu pun mulai habis melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk setuju, sementara pemuda Uchiha itu hanya membuang Muka seraya cemberut.

"Tidak!" desisnya ketus. Tapi, meski begitu, fikirannya kembali teringat kejadian Malam tadi.

**FLASH BACK.**

Sasuke terlihat sedang Tidur dengan Tubuh _mengkerut_. Giginya beradu dengan jeda waktu yang konstan. Meski terlihat sedang Tidur, tapi nyatanya Sasuke tidak melakukan itu. Berbagai macam posisi telah dia lakukan, tapi agaknya tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil membawanya ke dalam Alam Mimpi. Cuaca dingin Malam itu agaknya sangat mengganggu sang Uchiha.

"Ah. Sial dingin sekali!" umpat Sasuke seraya bangun dan duduk. Tangan Kirinya sedang _mengucek-ngucek_ ke dua Matanya. Tapi sesuatu sedikit mengganjal batinnya. Biasanya dalam keadaan seperti ini Naruto lah yang akan paling berisik menyerukan keluhannya, tapi saat ini, suasana sangat hening. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak jua bersuara.

Karena penasaran, Sasuke pun menoleh pada sang Uzumaki. Mungkin saja saat ini pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah mati dalam keadaan Beku tanpa mampu menyampaikan keluhannya. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, fikiran _nista _Sasuke tidak akan terjadi. Karena nyatanya Naruto saat ini sedang Tidur dengan pulasnya, berbagi kehangatan bersama Hinata dengan cara berpelukan.

Dan dari Wajah mereka berdua, terlihat jelas jika mereka sangat nyaman. Tidak sedikit pun terlihat terganggu dengan cuaca dingin Malam itu. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke sangat kesal!

"Keparat!". "Kuharap ada Meteor raksasa yang menabrak kalian!" umpat pemuda Uchiha itu, seraya mencoba untuk kembali tertidur.

Namun untungnya tidak ada Meteor Nyasar yang mengarah pada mereka. Karena jika itu terjadi, bukan hanya Naruto dan Hinata saja yang terkena Meteor itu, tapi Sasuke pun akan terkena juga.

**FLASH BACK END.**

"Waw~ Kembang Api dari Deidara-Senpai berhasil mengusir Monster-Monster Laut itu!" ucap Tobi penuh antusias memuji sang Senpai. Tapi, tampaknya Deidara tidak terlihat senang dengan itu.

"Diam kau Tobi!". "Itu bukan Kembang Api. Itu adalah Seni Ledakanku!" desis Deidara sewot.

"Yap. Dan itu adalah Seni yang buruk" komentar Sasori.

"Seni itu abadi!" lanjut pria pecinta Boneka itu. Deidara hanya mendesah kesal. Andai saja Sasori itu bukanlah Senpainya dia pasti sudah membalas ejekan pria berwajah _imut _itu.

"Dan karena Senimu itu Kapal kita penuh dengan _Boneka bodohmu_!"

"Jangan meledek Seniku, Manusia Ikan!"

"Barbie!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Dan Sasori malah beradu argumen dengan Kisame karena celetukan sang Manusia Ikan. Nagato yang bertindak sebagai Ketua/Kapten di Kapal itu hanya bisa memdesah melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Jika kalian bertengkar terus, aku tidak akan memasak apa pun untuk kalian!" desis Konan. Dan itu cukup sukses menghentikan debat antara pecinta Boneka dan Manusia Ikan itu. Yap, dari pada mereka kelaparan bukankah lebih baik mereka menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Itu artinya, pengeluaran kita akan berkurang!". "Aku setuju idemu Konan-Chan!" ucap Kakuzu, sang pecinta uang.

"Dasar Kikir!" umpat Sasori dan Kisame bebarengan.

"Kalian sesat sekali. Jashin-Sama pasti akan mengutuk kalian!" kini giliran Hidan yang berbicara. Nagato hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menyaksikan perbincangan aneh teman-temannya.

"Astaga ... Dosa apa yang kuperbuat hingga memperoleh teman seperti mereka ..." Gumam Nagato seraya mendesah pasrah.

"Dei ... Selesaikan tugasmu, sepertinnya mereka masih hidup" ucap Nagato setelah selesai dengan segala kesedihannya mendapatkan teman aneh seperti mereka.

"Darimana kau tau?" bukanlah Deidara yang bertanya, melainkan Hidan. Tentu saja dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Tuh!". "Apa kau buta. Kupikir hanya dia saja yang buta" jawab Nagato dengan entengnya, seraya menunjuk Naruto CS. yang berlari di Lautan ke arah Kapal mereka.

"Apa kau bilang?!" ucap Deidara tak terima.

"Apa?!". "Aku hanya bilang _dia_. Kenapa kau tersinggung?!" balas Nagato masih dengan entengnya.

"Yang buta kan di Kapal kita cuma Deidara-Senpai" timpal Tobi santai. Deidara hanya mengumpat kesal.

"Aku menggunakan alat ini bukan karena buta, tapi untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas saja!" umpatnya.

"Sama saja kan!"

"Tidak!"

"Sama"

"Tidaaakkk!"

"Tunggu Ketua ... Kurasa pemuda yang pirang itu seperti mirip seseorang" gumam Konan seraya mencoba membandingkan sosok Naruto dengan sosok yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Benarkah?!"

"Iya. Tapi aku lupa siapa" ucap Konan lagi menjawab pertanyaan sang ketua.

"Kalau kau lupa, biarkan saja. Pasti itu bukan hal yang penting" ucap Nagato tanpa mau ambil pusing.

"Tapi Ketua ... Mereka bisa berlari di atas Air spertimu, apa kau yakin tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Deidara seraya memasukan kembali Tangan kirinya ke Kantong yang ada di Pinggangnya. Sementara Tangan kanannya kembali sibuk dengan Alat yang menempel di Mata kanannya.

"Tidak!" ucapnya lagi. Padahal Nagato sendiri belum memperhatikan Wajah Naruto sedikit pun.

**Sementara di tempat Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata.**

Lari mereka terhenti karena kembali melihat puluhan Burung aneh yang kembali terbang ke arah mereka. Tidak mau ambil resiko mereka segera bersiap menghadapi serangan itu. Pengalaman pertama, membuat mereka lebih siap dari sebelumnya, untuk menghadapi Jutsu Ledakan Deidara.

"Cih serangan itu lagi!" desis Sasuke.

"Sasuke tolong ya ..." ucap Naruto. Tangan kanannya merogoh Kantong Senjata yang ada di Pinggang bagian belakang. Lalu mengambil sebuah Kunai Hiraishin dan mengalirinya dengan Chakra Angin miliknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghadang serangan itu, dan membuat jalan untukmu!" tanggap pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu seraya menyiapkan sebuah Jutsu di Tangan kirinya, tentu saja dengan Mata Sharingan yang sudah aktif.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Hinata hanya diam saja karena tidak tau apa yang harus di perbuat. Bahkan saat dua pemuda tampan itu kembali berlari menyongsong puluhan Burung Deidara, Hinata masih juga diam di tempatnya. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu cukup kagum dengan kekompakan yang di perlihatkan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu, padahal baru tadi mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele.

"Mereka sangat kompak dalam sebuah pertarungan. Pantas mereka menjadi Tag-Tim terkuat!" gumam gadis itu, saat melihat ke kompakan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mengabaikan semua itu, Sasuke kini terlihat sedang melakukan gerakan akrobatik yang indah di Udara. Dengan anggunnya pemuda Uchiha itu melemparkan Jarum-Jarum Petir yang dengan sukses mengenai Burung Peledak milik Deidara.

"Chidori Eisho!" desisnya. Tidak ada ledakan yang terjadi, saat Jarum-Jarum Petir Sasuke menusuk Burung-Burung itu. Agaknya, Element Petir sang Uchiha mampu menonaktifkan kekuatan ledakan Jutsu musuh. Sasuke menyerangai senang melihat hasil serangannya.

'Seperti yang kuduga ...' batin Naruto seraya terus berlari menembus kawanan Burung Peledak. Agaknya Naruto pun menyadari kelemahan Jutsu sang lawan. Dan itu cukup memudahkan si pirang untuk melewati kawanan Burung Peledak Deidara, karena sudah di bereskan Sasuke.

"Ninja?" gumam Deidara yang mulai menyadari kekuatan mereka. Dan gumaman itu cukup untuk menghentikan gerakan Nagato yang sedang memasuki Kapal.

"Benar—" ucapan sang ketua Akatsuki terhenti saat sebuah Kunai _nyasar _yang di lapisi Chakra Angin melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat. Tapi jangan sebut Nagato jika hanya karena itu dia akan mati. Sedetik sebelum Kunai itu benar-benar mengenainya, sebuah hempasan Gelombang Kejut tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekitar pria itu dan menangkis laju Kunai Hiraishin Naruto.

'Kunai Hiraishin?!' batinnya kembali terkejut. Tapi agaknya Nagato harus kembali terkejut karena Kunai itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi Naruto di sertai kilatan kuningnya. Pemuda pirang itu sudah bersiap dengan Rasengan di Tangan kanannya yang sudah melesat ke Wajah Nagato.

Tapi ...

**Greebbb!**

Sebuah Tangan Mekanik yang keluar dari Pundak kiri pria bersurai merah itu lebih cepat mengambil momentum. Sebuah cengkraman kuat di Leher pemuda pirang itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto menghentikan niatnya untuk menyerang pria itu. Kini si pirang terlihat meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Tangan Mekanik Nagato di Lehernya. Sementara Nagato sendiri saat ini sibuk memperhatikan Wajah Naruto.

'Kunai Hiraishin ... Rambut pirang ... Hiraishin no Jutsu ... Wajahnya juga ...'

"Kau!" teriak Nagato seraya melepaskan cengkraman Tangan Mekaniknya di Leher Naruto. Dan di saat yang sama, entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah ada di samping kiri Nagato seraya menghunuskan Pedang Kusanaginya.

"Shin—" ucapan Nagato terhenti dan urung untuk menggunakan kekuatan penolaknya, Karena Kisame dengan cepat sudah lebih dulu menahan tebasan Sasuke dengan Pedang Samehadanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu terdorong ke belakang akibat serangan balik yang di berikan Manusia Ikan itu padanya, saat beradu Pedang.

"Kau punya Mata yang bagus. Itu mengingatkanku pada Itachi!" ucap Kisame. Sementara Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan ucapan sang Manusia Ikan. Meski samar Sasuke jelas masih mengingat sosok Itachi yang merupakan Kakak yang sangat di hormatinya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tertegun cukup lama. Naruto segera melompat mundur ke arah Sasuke untuk menjaga jarak dari mereka.

"Siapa kalian?!" tanya Nagato.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina!". "Lalu siapa di antara kalian yang bernama Uzumaki Nagato?!" jawab pemuda bersurai pirang itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan langsung bertanya.

"Uzumaki ... Siapa?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Bukan, maksudku, nama yang kau sebut ibumu?!"

"Uzumaki Kushina!"

"Uwaahhh~ berarti kau keponakanku!". "Aku Uzumaki Nagato!" teriak Nagato riang seraya menghambur dan memeluk Naruto penuh suka cita.

"Jadi ... Apa kita tidak jadi membunuhnya?" tanya Deidara.

"Tentu saja bodoh!". "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kalian membunuh keponakanku dan teman-temannya!" desis Nagato.

"Padahal tadi dia yang menyuruh Dei-Kun membunuh mereka, tanpa mau ambil pusing" gumam Konan santai.

"Sudahlah. Yang lalu biarkan berlalu!". "Kalian pasti lelah kan, ayo istirahat dulu!" ucap Nagato dengan wajah gugupnya, seraya menarik Naruto memasuki Kapal. Sasuke hanya menatap bingung Naruto yang di tarik Nagato.

'Aku bagaimana?!' batinnya bingung. Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu teringat pada Hinata, dan dia pun memanggil gadis Hyuga itu untuk bergabung bersamanya membagi kebingungan yang ada.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Tobi mendekati Sasuke memutari pemuda Uchiha itu, tentu saja dengan gaya bodohnya seraya memperhatikan sang Uchiha dengan teliti dan seksama. Sasuke tentu saja merasa terganggu dengan aksi yang di lakukan pria bertopeng oranye itu, tapi Sasuke hanya mendiamkannya saja seraya terus mencoba bersabar.

"Kalau di lihat-lihat, kau mirip sekali dengan Itachi-Senpai ..." ucap Tobi seraya terus meneliti pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Benarkah?!" kini bukan hanya Tobi yang melakukan itu, tapi Kakuzu, Hidan dan Deidara pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke sendiri harus bersusah payah menahan kekesalannya, di perhatikan sedemikian rupa dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Benar dia mirip sekali!" timpal Deidara.

"Mata itu ... Mata itu pasti mahal saat di jual!". "Hey, kapan kau berencana mati?!" ucap Kakuzu santai meski pertanyaannya sedikit _nyeleneh_.

Tentu saja. Mana ada orang yang merencanakan kapan dia akan mati dengan pasti!

"Hati-Hati dalam berbicara. Jika Itachi ada di sini kau pasti sudah di cincang pria itu!" ucap Sasori santai. Pandangannya berfokus pada Hinata yang baru tiba di Kapal Akatsuki.

"Kau cantik juga ... Tapi dengan penampilan seperti itu, pasti tidak ada pria yang melirik padamu?!" ucap Sasori. Hinata seketika terpuruk mendengar perkataan Sasori. Itu benar. Perkataan Sasori sangat benar. Meski Hinata merasa senang ada pria yang menyebutnya cantik, tapi dia akan jauh lebih senang jika yang memuji kecantikannya adalah Naruto.

Namun sialnya, seperti yang di katakan pria bersurai merah itu. Tidak ada pria yang meliriknya, baik itu Naruto atau pun Shinobi lain. Dan itu cukup membuat gadis itu benar-benar terpuruk.

"Jangan khawatir, kami bisa membantumu!" timpal Konan. Matanya berkelit riang saat bertatapan dengan Sasori yang juga memperlihatkan Mata yang sama.

"Aku punya banyak koleksi baju, juga peralatan Make Up untuk Boneka-Bonekaku!"

"Aku juga punya banyak stok Pakaian Dalam. Dan kau pasti akan terlihat semakin menarik dengan itu!" ucap Sasiri dan Konan saling melengkapi.

"Be-benarkah?!" tanya gadis itu penuh harap. Dan seketika Aura Suram yang menyelimutinya berubah menjadi Aura Bling-Bling yang menghiasi gadis itu. Tak lupa Mata penuh harapnya, yang menatap Sasori dan Konan dengan intens.

"Boleh aku ikut?!" kini giliran Mata Kakuzu yang berkelit tajam.

'Foto Gadis itu saat memakai Bikini pasti laku keras!' batin sang pecinta uang dengan nistanya. Tapi baru satu langkah Kakuzu melangkah, puluhan Kertas Peledak sudah membungkus Tubuhnya.

"Satu langkah lagi kau mendekat, kupastikan kau akan hancur berkeping-keping!" desis Konan.

"Hey. Ini tidak adil. Aku tidak boleh mendekat, sedangkan Sasori boleh?!" ucap Kakuzu tidak terima di perlakukan tidak adil.

"Eumh~ i-itu benar—" ucapan Hinata terhenti karena gadis itu belum mengetahui nama Konan.

"Konan. Panggil saja aku seperti itu" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"I-iya, Konan-San. Dia juga laki-laki—"

"Tidak masalah. Sasori-Kun lebih mencintai Boneka dari pada Manusia!" jawab Konan enteng, memotong ucapan Hinata dan tatapan membunuh dari pria bersurai merah itu.

"Ayo!" ucapnya lagi, seraya menarik Hinata kembali. Sasori hanya mendumel kesal dengan ucapan Konan seraya mengikuti ke dua gadis itu.

"Kalau saja kau bukan Logia, aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu koleksi Bonekaku!" desis si pecinta Boneka itu. Sementara Kakuzu tidak menyerah begitu saja. Kecintaannya terhadap uang membuatnya mengabaikan ancaman Konan.

"Hey Dei, Kisame. Kalian mau bekerja sama denganku?!" meski pertanyaan Kakuzu itu ambigu, tapi nyatanya Deidara dan Kisame agaknya mengerti dengan maksud tujuan pria bercadar itu.

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah moment yang sangat langka terjadi!" ucap Deidara bersemangat.

"Yap. Aku rela menantang bahaya demi hal ini!" timpal Kisame. Sadar atau tidak Wajah mereka bertiga kini terlihat sangat mesum. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam hanya menatap bingung mereka semua.

'Aku tidak mengerti, Bajak Laut yang seperti ini kenapa bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas!' batin sang Uchiha meremehkan kekuatan orang-orang yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Boleh Tobi ikut Senpai?!" tanya Tobi seraya mengacung-acungkan Tangannya.

"Tidak!" jawab ke tiganya kompak.

"Kau malah akan mengganggu rencana kami!"

"Kau main saja dengan adik Itachi itu!" setelah mengatakan itu trio mesum itu pun hilang di sudut Kapal Akatsuki. Tobi terlihat sedih, tapi sedetik kemudian Wajahnya kembali cerah saat melihat Sasuke masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

'Sial mereka pergi!'. 'Jadi aku harus bertanya pada siapa tentang Aniki!' batinnya panik. meski Wajah sang Uchiha masih terlihat datar-datar saja.

"Jadi kita akan main apa adik Itachi-Senpai?!" tanya Tobi antusias. Sasuke tidak menjawab, pemuda Uchiha itu terlalu kesal dengan segala bentuk kesialan yang menimpa dirinya selama ini. Sudah hampir mati kedinginan, diabaikan penghuni Kapal Akatsuki, dan kini harus menghadapi pria bertopeng oranye yang sedikit setres ini. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Uchiha muda itu.

"Dari pada melakukan hal yang tidak penting, bagaimana kalau kita bercerita tentang Itachi-Niisan!". "Apa kau tau tentangnya?" tanya Sasuke mulai memancing Tobi untuk membicarakan masalah Itachi. Jujur saja Sasuke cukup penasaran kenapa mereka bisa mengenal Itachi, meski tidak ada Itachi di Kapal ini.

"Tobi akan menceritakannya jika adik Itachi-Senpai mau main Petak Umpet dengan Tobi!". "Tobi sangat hebat dalam permainan ini!" ucapnya berbangga diri. Dan karena Sasuke pun membutuhkan informasi tentang kakaknya, pada ahirnya, sang Uchiha pun menyetujui permintaan pria bertopeng Oranye itu.

"Baiklah ... Tapi, bisakah kau mengajakku berkeliling Kapal ini dulu?!". "Akan sangat tidak adil jika aku tidak mengetahui Ruangan-Ruangan yang ada di Kapal ini!" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik!" jawab Tobi antusias.

•

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

**By Tobi Tobio.**

•

"Hahaha, begitulah!". "Aku tidak menyangka Minato-Niisan mencintai Kusina-Niichan. Jujur saja aku saat itu sangat tidak percaya!" ucap Nagato di sela tawanya saat menceritakan kisah percintaan Orang Tua Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri mendengarkan ocehan pamannya itu tanpa minat.

"Eumh~ paman ... Sebenarnya maksud kedatanganku—"

"Aku tau ... Aku tau. Kau pasti ingin bertemu paman tercintamu ini kan, saat mendengar aku masih hidup!" potong Nagato dengan entengnya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Naruto.

"Kau pasti bersusah payah membujuk mereka, karena kudengar kalian sedang menyembunyikan diri dari Pemerintah Dunia dan Angkatan Laut!"

"Karena itu mari mengobrol dengan pamanmu ini dalam situasi langka seperti ini!" lanjut Nagato. Meski Nagato mengatakan _mengobrol_, nyatanya Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu kalimat pun. Dari pada di bilang _mengobrol _ini lebih tepat jika di bilang _bercerita_, karena Nagato terus mengoceh sedari tadi.

'Sial ... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya ...' batin si pirang frustasi. Mengabaikan itu semua, Nagato kembali bercerita tentang masa lalunya saat di Desa Konoha bersama Minato dan Kushina. Tentu saja ini semakin membuat Naruto frustasi.

**Braakkk!**

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka dengan keras!

"Ini Ruangan Nagato-Senpai" ucap Tobi santai, setelah mendobrak Pintu Ruangan Nagato.

"Tobi!" teriak Nagato kesal karena merasa terganggu, dengan kehadiran pria bertopeng oranye dan Sasuke.

"Ah~ santai saja Senpai. Aku hanya mengajaknya berkeliling". "Ayo lanjut ke Ruangan berikutnya adik Itachi-Senpai?!" ucap Tobi dengan entengnya tanpa memperdulikan Wajah sang Ketua yang kesal.

"Anak itu ..." desis Nagato yang masih kesal. Sementara Tobi dan Sasuke sudah melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jadi sampai mana obrolan kita?!" tanya Nagato kemudian. Dan pertanyaan itu kembali membuat Naruto frustasi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak datang kesini ..." gumamnya menyesal. Tapi Nagato tidak ambil pusing -lagi- dengan Wajah bosan Naruto, pria bermarga Uzumaki itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya pada sang Uzumaki muda itu.

**Di Tempat Trio Mesum.**

"Itu rencananya. Kalian berdua akan bertugas mengalihkan perhatian Konan dan Sasori, sedangkan aku akan menyimpan benda ini di tempat yang stategis!" ucap Kakuzu seraya menunjukan Denden Mushi tipe Visualisasi.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mau!". "Sebelum menikmati hasil kerja sama ini, aku akan mati duluan oleh Konan-Chan dan si Maniak Boneka itu!" desis Deidara tidak setuju dengan pembagian tugas yang di berikan Kakuzu.

"Itu benar. Tugas mulia itu akan kulakukan!" timpal Kisame seraya merebut Denden Mushi Visualisasi yang di pegang Kakuzu.

"Itu sama saja!". "berikan!"

"Aku yang akan melakukan itu!" desis Deidara seraya ikut merebut Denden Mushi Visualisasi itu.

Dan aksi rebut-merebut pun terjadi!

"Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak Aku saja!"

"Aku yang akan melakukan itu!". "Kalian berdua, Lepaskan. Jika benda ini mati, rencana kita bisa gagal!" dan saat perebutan Denden Mushi tipe Visualisasi itu semakin memanas, Tobi dan Sasuke masuk ke Ruangan ke tiga pria mesum itu. Tentu saja setelah mendobrak paksa Pintu Ruangan itu.

"Ini Ruangan Rahasia. Tempat ini adalah tempat kami menyusun strategi". "Yah meski pun Tobi tidak pernah mengerti dengan strategi yang di bicarakan Nagato-Senpai dan yang lainnya" ucap Tobi santai, sementara Kakuzu, Deidara dan Hidan menatap pria bertopeng oranye itu dengan tampang bingung mereka, dengan Tangan yang masih berebut Denden Mushi itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kakuzu.

"Tidak ada. Tobi hanya mau bermain Petak Umpet dengan Adik Itachi-Senpai!" jawab Tobi masih santai-santai saja.

**Cliinnggg!**

"Hey!". "Aku punya ide!" bisik Deidara. Dan mereka pun mulai berbisik-bisik ria di depan Tobi dan Sasuke. Setelah bisik-bisik itu selesai tampang nista menghiasi wajah mereka bertiga.

"Hehehe idemu memang hebat!" desis Kakuzu dengan tampang bejatnya.

"Hey Tobi, bolehkah kami ikut bermain?!" tanya Deidara.

"Benarkah?!"

"Tentu saja!". "Sini ... Aku ingin membisikan tempat persembunyian yang bagus untukmu!" lanjut Hidan.

"Dimana?!". "Dimana?!" teriak Tobi antusias, seraya mendekati Hidan. Dan pria abadi itu pun segera membisikan sesuatu pada pria bertopeng itu. Wajah Tobi pun berubah antusias.

"Baiklah Adik Itachi-Senpai!". "Ayo kita mulai permainannya. Aku akan bersembunyi di Ruangan Konan-Senpai dulu!" ucap Tobi seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Deidara. Sasuke mendelik tajam trio mesum itu, seolah-olah sedang menghakimi mereka karena sudah memanfaatkan anak polos macam Tobi. Mereka sendiri hanya menatap Langit-Langit Kapal seraya bersiul gaje, berpura-pura tidak menyadari jika saat ini sedang di tatap sang Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke teringat sesuatu!

'Ah benar juga ... Manusia Hiu itu tidak kelihatan!'. 'Dari pada melakukan tindakan bodoh ini, lebih baik aku mencarinya!' batin Sasuke saat menyadari ketiadaan Kisame di antara mereka. Sasuke pun segera mengaktifkan Sharinganya dan mulai mencari Kisame.

"Hey Uchiha kau mau kemana?!" teriak Deidara karena Sasuke tidak pergi ke tempat yang sama dengan Tobi.

"Sial dia tidak mengikuti permainan Tobi. Ayo lakukan Rencana B!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Yosh!" teriak dua rekannya semangat. Tapi, sedetik kemudian Hidan mengangkat Tangannya.

"Tapi apa yang di maksud Rencana B?" tanya pria dengan gaya rambut klimis itu. Dan mereka semua pun terpuruk seketika dengan Aura suram tingkat tinggi.

"Kita tidak punya Rencana B!". "Huwwwaaahhh~" teriak Kakuzu mengangis haru. Dan pada ahirnya, mereka pun menangis bersama. Sementara itu Tobi saat ini sedang berada di depan Pintu sebuah Ruangan. Dengan senandung riang, pria bertopeng itu pun mendobrak paksa Pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Konan-Senpai ... Tobi mau sembunyi disini!" teriak Tobi tanpa beban.

"Aaaaakkkkhhhhh!"

"Tiiddaaakkkkkk!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar menggema di Langit Pagi itu. Sementara Tobi menatap bingung dengan isi Ruangan yang ada di hadapannya. Gestur Tubuhnya terlihat bingung untuk sesaat, tapi sedetik kemudian, Tobi terihat cuek-cuek saja dan memasuki Ruangan itu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Ah~ baiklah Tobi akan sembunyi di sini!" gumamnya tanpa beban. Tapi agaknya itu membuat teriakan baru kembali mengalun menghiasi Indahnya Pagi itu.

"Kyaaaahhhh~". "Hentaaiiii!"

"pergi kau!"

•

•

•

**BERSAMBUNG**

•

•

•

_Note ::_

_Seperti janji Tobi di Chapter kemarin. Tobi coba bawakan humor. Bagaimana? Lucu atau malah garing?_

_Mohon sarannya untuk perbaikan ^_^_

_Dan Chapter ini hanya Chapter ringan sebelum kembali serius, jadi tidak ada hal penting dalam Chapter kali ini, selain gaje-gajean._

_Tapi Reader-San mau berspekulasi?_

_Dimanakah Uchiha Itachi?_

_Oh iya Tobi mau tanya, ini kan Rate M, apa boleh Tobi selipin Hentai?_

_Atau kalau Hentai terlalu fulgar, bagaimana kalau Ecchi?_

_Tapi terserah Reader-San juga sih. Kalau boleh, akan Tobi coba sajikan. Tapi kalau tidak ya ... Ya gak jadi :'v._

_Sekian. Terimakasih untuk Reader-San yang sudah mau mampir. Apa lagi hingga baca lalu memberikan Reviewnya ..._

_Tobi benar-benar berterimakasih ^_^_

**SEBELAH SINI**

**vvvv**

**vv**

**v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

**A Naru Piece Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.**

•

•

•

**A/N ::**

• **Alur ngarang, sesuai imajinasi Author.**

• **Dunia Naruto adalah sebuah Pulau di Dunia One Piece.**

• **Cerita di Mulai Setelah Protgas D Ace di kalahkan Marshal D Tech (Kurohige).**

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Fict update setiap kamis! (2 minggu sekali, gantian sama Naruto DxD :: True Longinus)._

•

•

•

**hem...hem...( sambil nganggukkan kepala) saya juga pecinta naruto senpai segala tentang naruto rata rata gua tahu. yg paling hafal naruto di sekolah ana adalah ane sendiri. oh ya susah cari fb senpai kalo bisa senpai aja yg add fb saya. namanya 'kasfi tamiya' gambar ant man. kalo soal hentai-ecchi kurasa hentai terlalu vulgar jd hentai itu di buat sebentar aja lalu tambahkan ecchi banyakan dikit dan di selangin humor. kalo senpai punya waktu boleh gak req naruto (murni). bye**

_Haha Tobi gak nyangka kita samaan. Sudah Tobi ADD._

_Dan untuk buat Naruto (murni), Tobi sudah buat Kerangka Ceritanya, cuma mungkin untuk buatnya masih lama, mungkin nunggu salah satu dari fict (On Going) Tobi tamat. Soalnya waktu menulis Tobi gak banyak. Dan mulai banyak yang perotes updatenya kelamaan hahaha._

**Humor'a terlalu di paksakan padahal sama sekali nggak lucu**

_Yap. Tobi mengakui itu. Tobi tidak pandai dalam membawakan Humor, apa lagi dalam media tulisan seperti ini. Sangat-sangat sulit. Tapi Tobi akan terus belajar. Oh iya terimakasih kritiknya (Maaf Tobi anggap Review Reader-San ini kritik. Tapi ini sangat membantu untuk membuat Tulisan Tobi menjadi lebih baik)._

**Ecchi aja thor!**

**Apa disini akan memunculjan Gaara Bee dan Bijunya?**

_Gaara ada, Bee enggak. Tapi Hachibi ada._

**Hm humor nya lumayan, bakalan susah tuh kalo perang di Marineford kalo tim Naruto lawan Trio Admiral gak pake Haki.**

_Hmmm ... Sudah Tobi fikirkan ini berulang-ulang. Akan ada poin lain yang akan menutupi ketiadaan Haki di Kubu Naruto._

**keren... ntar naruto punya kekuatan DF gk?**

_Enggak. Naru akan Over Pawer kalo punya DF juga. Kalo nanti dapat DF berarti ada yang di korbankan dari kekuatan Ninjanya._

**kalau lemon naruto x hinata boleh lah. tapi jangan pasangin hinata dengan cowok lain selain naruto ya tor. hehe.**

_Maaf Lemonnya gak jadi. Hasil poling lebih banyak memilih Ecchi, jadi Hentainya di hapus. Meski gak banyak yang ikuatan polingnya :D._

•

•

•

**Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi)**

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8

**Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi)**

10007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru).

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi (^_^)

Butuh Fast Respon dari Tobi, bisa hubungi Tobi di FB. Soalnya akun FFN cuma di buka 1minggu sekali (tiap Update Fict).

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: The Ninja.**

**Misi Balas Budi (Bagian 4).**

Nagato terlihat melamun seorang diri di Ruangannya, ini sudah sehari setelah kepergian Naruto dan teman-temannya dari Kapal Akatsuki. Yap, Nagato telah mengetahui maksud kedatangan Naruto yang sebenarnya, Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berhasil menjelaskannya. Karena itu, Nagato juga mengutus dua Anggota Akatsuki untuk membantu mereka menjalankan Misi mereka, mengingat Misi ini sangat berbahaya.

"Hn ... Kurasa malam ini seharusnya mereka sudah sampai di tempat itu". "Mungkin aku harus memberitau dia dulu. Bisa gawat jika dia ikut campur dalam masalah ini!" gumam Nagato. Lalu sang Ketua Akatsuki itu segera mengambil Denden Mushi yang tersembunyi di balik Jubahnya.

_"Beep ... Beep ... Beep ... Beep ..." _Denden Mushi yang di genggam Nagato terus menyuarakan suara khasnya dengan Mata tertutup hingga ahirnya, Mata Denden Mushi terbuka. Sorot Matanya terlihat tajam dengan sebuah Tato aneh yang menghiasi salah satu Matanya. Suaranya pun kini berubah menjadi lebih terdengar tegas dan dingin. Agaknya Denden Mushi yang di genggamnya kini telah mempesentasikan orang yang menjadi lawan berbicaranya.

_"Nagato ... Ada apa kau menghubungiku?!" _ucap Denden Mushi dengan suara yang kini telah berubah menjadi tegas dan dingin.

"Ada yang inginku bicarakan ... Ini tentang Protgas D Ace, kakak angkat anakmu" ucap Nagato santai. Sang Denden Mushi terlihat menajam setelah mendengar nama Ace ada di topik pembicaraan Nagato.

_"Kenapa dengan anak itu?!"_

"Dia di tangkap Angkatan Laut. Tapi kau tidak, perlu khawatir ... Aku sudah mengurusnya, kau hanya perlu berfokus pada rencana awal kita!" ucap Nagato.

_"... Aku mengerti. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Ace, karena dia ada di Tangan yang tepat. Pak tua itu pasti akan mengerahkan Armadanya untuk menyelamatkan Ace. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah Luffy. Apa lagi Angkatan Laut sengaja mengumumkan eksekusi Ace di Koran!"_

"Benarkah?". "Tapi, kau jangan terpancing dengan segala konfrontasi yang di lakukan mereka. Kau fokus saja dengan rencana kita dan percayakan ini padaku!" ucap Nagato lagi. Meski jawaban yang di harapkan Nagato sudah terdengar agaknya dia masih kurang percaya dengan kesungguhannya.

_"Kenapa kau sekarang jadi sangat cerewet?!". "Sudah kubilangkan aku mengerti!" _balas orang itu dengan cukup sewotnya.

_"Tapi ... Nagato, pastikan dia selamat!". "Aku merasakan firasat buruk" _ucapnya lagi.

"Pasti!" balas Nagato. Dan pembicaraan mereka pun berahir.

**Di tempat Naruto.**

Terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu, bersama teman-temannya yang lain, juga Sasori dan Deidara sedang duduk di atas Naga raksasa yang dibuat sang penembak jitu dari Akatsuki itu. Dengan bantuan Naga itu, perjalanan menuju Impel Down menjadi sangat mudah dan cepat. Sebuah Dinding raksasa terlihat di ujung sana. Dinding yang terlihat sangat kuat dan kokoh, Dinding yang menjanjikan kesengsaraan atau pun rasa putus asa bagi siapa pun yang mencoba melewatinya.

Seperti yang di harapkan dari Penjara terbaik Angkatan Laut!.

"Kita akan segera sampai!" ucap Deidara memberikan pengumumannya. Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata sedikit meneguk Ludah mereka sendiri, hanya karena melihat Dinding Penjara Impel Down saja membuat mereka sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa perasaan itu menyerang Hati mereka.

"Jangan cemas. Kami akan menjadi pendukung kalian, itulah sebabnya kami di kirim Ketua untuk membantu kalian". "Dari pada memikirkan itu ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian. Apa yang kalian tau tentang Protgas D Ace atau Impel Down?!" tanya Sasori.

"Soal Protgas D Ace ... Yang kami tau hanyalah dia cucu angkat dari Monkey D Garp, juga Ketua Divisi dua Bajak Laut Shirohige, salah satu Yonkou Dunia Baru!"

"Bagus itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lalu kalian tau Wajahnya?"

"Eumh~ soal itu ... Kami punya Fotonya" ucap Naruto seraya memperlihatkan sebuah Foto yang dulu di berikan Jiraiya padanya. Sasori mengambil Foto itu, menatapnya sejenak lalu mengembalikannya lagi pada Naruto.

"Bagus. Lalu soal Impel Down?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Tidak banyak. Selain fakta itu adalah Penjara terkuat yang dimiliki Angkatan Laut" kini giliran Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan Tentang Penjara Impel Down!"

•

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

**A Naru Piece Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.**

•

"Bagus. Misi penyusupan berhasil" gumam Naruto saat menyadari dirinya bersama Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berada di dalam Area Impel Down.

"Yap, Akatsuki memang hebat!". "mereka punya cara tersendiri tanpa melewati Tarai Current, sebagai satu-satunya cara untuk masuk kesini!" lanjut Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan saat ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah jelaskan, kita akan mencari kakakmu dan orang yang bernama Ivankov dulu. Untuk mendapatkan Informasi yang lebih rinci lagi soal Impel Down!". "Ayo bergegas waktu kita tidak banyak!" balas Naruto seraya berlari diikuti Sasuke dan Hinata.

Ucapan Sasori kembali mengiang di fikiran mereka.

_"Impel Down di bagi menjadi enam Lantai dengan berbagai siksaan yang berbeda-beda. Setiap Lantai dihuni oleh Penjahat sesuai dengan harga Kepala mereka masing-masing. Sayangnya aku tidak tau apa dan bagaimana siksaan di setiap Lantai yang ada di Impel Down". "Ketua memang sudah menjelaskan tentang itu pada kami semua, tapi sayangnya aku dan Deidara tidak terlalu memperhatikan ocehannya saat itu"_

_"Tapi ... Aku rasa target kalian ada di Lantai lima atau enam, mengingat harga Kepalanya cukup besar. Namun untuk memastikannya, temuilah Itachi dan Ivankov untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih rinci tentang ini. Mereka adalah Mata-Mata kami di Impel Down. Mereka akan menunggu kalian di Lantai empat. Ketua sudah memberitau kedatangan kalian pada mereka"_

_"Itachi dan Ivankov akan membantu kalian selama berada di Impel Down!". "Dan untuk pergi ke Lantai bawah kalian harus menemukan Pintu rahasia yang ada di masing-masing Lantai. Semoga berhasil"_

Selama memikirkan itu, tanpa perlu bersusah payah, mereka berhasil masuk Penjara Impel Down. Lantai pertama Impel Down. Tidak ada Sel atau pun tempat untuk mengurung para Kriminal di tempat itu, benar-benar tidak seperti Penjara pada umumnya. Tidak ada penjagaan berarti yang ada di Pintu masuk, dan itu sangat memudahkan mereka untuk masuk.

Hingga sebuah Hutan Belantara menghadang mereka. Terlihat sangat jelas di tempat mereka, segerombolan orang berlarian di Hutan itu. Namun sayangnya Pohon dan Rumput yang ada di tempat itu seperti memiliki _Jiwa_. Mereka bisa bergerak dan seperti mengetahui jika ada orang yang mendekat. Apa lagi Pohon dan Rumput itu sangat tajam sehingga dengan mudah mampu membantai gerombolan orang-orang tadi, tanpa mendapatkan perlawanan berarti.

"T-tolong aku!" teriak salah satu orang yang masih selamat dari amukan Pohon dan Rumput _ajaib _itu. Tubuhnya sudah terluka di beberapa tempat, namun beruntung orang itu masih terhindar dari luka kritikal. Naruto segera mengambil tindakan, Tangan kanannya segera mengambil satu Kunai Hiraishinnya, lalu melemparkannya pada Batang Pohon yang sedang menghunus Tubuh orang itu.

**Traanng!**

Kunai yang di lemparkan Naruto tepat sasaran. Tapi Kunai itu tidak tertancap pada Dahan Pohon itu, malah yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Kunai itu terpental layaknya menabrak benda keras seperti Baja. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengganggu serangan sang mengeryitkan Dahinya saat melihat itu, tapi saat pandangannya mencoba melihat keberadaan Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya.

"Dia cekatan dan cepat!" gumam Sasuke. Seperti yang di ucapkan sang Uchiha, Naruto sudah berpindah tempat dengan Kunai Hiraishin yang di lemparnya. Naruto sudah berada di depan orang yang tadi meminta tolong, lalu dengan cepat dia menggendong orang itu dan melompat kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Hinata sebelum Pohon dan Rumput aneh itu menyadari kehadirannya.

**Tap ...**

"Huh. Tadi itu bahaya sekali". "Tubuh mereka sekeras Baja!" ucap Naruto lalu menurunkan orang yang tadi di selamatkannya. Sasuke membatu menatap orang itu, karena dia baru menyadari jika orang yang di selamatkan Naruto ternyata adalah seorang gadis seumuran mereka. Dan yang lebih penting dia cantik dan benar-benar tipe sang Uchiha.

"C-cantik!" gumamnya masih dengan Tubuh yang terdiam membatu.

"Cantik?!" beo Naruto.

"Eh?!". "J-jadi di-dia seorang gadis?!" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu mengingat kembali saat dia menolong gadis itu dari serangan Pohon Baja tadi. Yap, tanpa sengaja Naruto menyentuh Oppai gadis itu saat merangkulnya.

"Benar juga benda _itu _terasa besar dan kenyal meski tidak sebesar milik Hinata-Chan ..." gumamnya.

"Hentai!" teriak Hinata seraya menjotos Wajah Naruto. Mengabaikan Naruto yang sedang meratapi benjolan di pipinya dan Sasuke yang masih diam membatu, karena terkesima dengan kecantikan gadis itu, Hinata mulai menanyai gadis itu.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Eh~ S-Sakura. Aku Haruno Sakura!" jawab gadis itu sedikit gugup. Agaknya Sakura masih merasa syok dengan situasi yang berlangsung dengan cepat tadi.

"Nama yang indah ... Seindah Rambutmu yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan Bunga itu ..."

"Cantik ..." ucap Sasuke. Mendengar pujian sang Uchiha, Wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pria gombal seperti ini Uchiha-Sama?!" desis Naruto dengan nada mengejeknya. Sasuke hanya mendecak tak suka dengan ucapan si pirang, namun karena dia ingin memperlihatkan kesan yang bagus di hadapan Sakura, Sasuke tidak menjawab sindiran Naruto.

"Sok dewasa!" sindir Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya. Sejujurnya ingin sekali dia memukul Wajah Naruto, tapi keinginannya menciptakan kesan bagus di pertemuan pertama dengan Sakura membuatnya menahan segala keinginannya pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Diam atau kau akan mati!" bisik sang Uchiha tepat di Telinga Naruto.

"B-baiklah ... A-aku me-mengerti ..." ucap Naruto dengan gugupnya mendengar ancaman Sasuke.

"Oh iya Sakura-San. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Ini Sasuke Uchiha dan yang pirang itu Naruto Uzumaki. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Sakura mengangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata.

"Apa kau Bajak Laut?". "Dari apa yang kami tau orang-orang yang di tahan disini adalah seorang Bajak Laut?!" tanya Hinata.

"Ah. Soal itu ... Bukan, aku bukan seorang Bajak Laut. Alasanku di penjarakan disini adalah karena ayahku adalah seorang Dokter. Keluarga kami adalah Dokter pribadi seorang Tenryuubito"

"Dokter pribadi Keluarga Tenryuubito kenapa bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?"

"Itu karena ... Saat ayah mengobati Tenryuubito, terjadi sedikit kesalahan hingga membuatnya mati. Sehingga kami sekeluarga di penjarakan di tempat ini!"

"Padahal itu bukanlah kesalahan ayahku!". "Itu karena dia tidak mau di sentuh oleh ayah, padahal sakitnya cukup parah. Dan karena itu ayah salah dalam memberikan Obat, sehingga Tenryuubito itu mati. Mereka tidak mau menerima alasan itu jadi disinilah kami saat ini, Penjara Impel Down Lantai pertama" ucap Sakura menahan sedih. Meski masih terlihat tegar, tetap saja itu tidak mampu untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan gadis bersurai pinky itu.

"Kejam sekali!" ucap Hinata ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan gadis bersurai pinky itu.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari kumpulan orang-orang sombong yang mengaku Keturunan Dewa seperti mereka!" komentar Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang di ucapkan sang sahabat. Beruntung sebelum pergi ke tempat ini, mereka bertiga mendapatkan kuliah singkat dari Nagato tentang apa yang harus di ingat di Dunia Luar. Sehingga mereka bisa mengetahui sedikit-banyak gambaran dari orang-orang itu, atau pun hal-hal lain yang sudah di jelaskan Nagato.

"Tapi ... Omong-omong dimana Orang Tuamu, mungkin kami bisa menyelamatkan mereka juga?!" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha, pandangannya menatap kosong pada kumpulan Mayat-Mayat yang beberapa saat lalu di bantai Pohon dan Rumput itu.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Karena ..." gumam Sakura terhenti karena tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri.

"Maaf!" ucap Sasuke yang mengerti dengan perasaan gadis bersurai pinky itu.

"Naruto!" ucap Sasuke lagi, memecah perasaan janggal di antara mereka. Meski perkataannya ambigu, tapi Naruto tetap mampu mengetahui keinginan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa bertarung?" tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak bisa. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan kita hadapi". "Jika seperti itu dia hanya akan menjadi beban untuk kita. Lagi pula aku tidak yakin bisa melindunginya!" ucap Naruto. Kejam memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Lantai pertama saja sudah seperti ini. Apalagi Langai dua, tiga atau seterusnya?! Rintangan yang akan mereka temui pasti lebih sulit lagi!.

"Tapi ..." Sasuke sepertinya masih kekeh untuk membawa gadis itu. Hanya saja sang Uchiha tidak mampu untuk menyanggah ucapan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Tapi beruntungnya Naruto sedikit mengerti keinginan Sasuke.

"Huh~ baiklah. Susah jika menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta!" omel Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam saja tidak mengatakan apa pun. Diam adalah jalan terbaik untuk menghadapi _mode mengomel _Naruto, karena dia tidak akan menang beradu argumen dengan sang Uzumaki disaat seperti itu.

"Apa kau memiliki keahlian lain?!" tanyanya.

"Eumh! Aku cukup pandai dalam Ilmu Kedokteran. Aku juga tau cukup banyak tentang Impel Down!" Jawab Sakura.

"Tapi untuk apa kalian masuk ke Impel Down?!". "Kurasa hanya orang bodoh seperti dia yang mau melakukannya" ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Dia?". "Siapa?!"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengenalinya, tapi dia mengaku bernama Monkey D Luffy. Dia datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan Protgas D Ace!". "Dan itulah alasannya kenapa para Tahanan _menggila_. Para Tahanan memanfaatkan kekacauan yang di buatnya untuk melarikan diri!"

"Monkey D Luffy. Siapa dia?". "Kenapa target kita sama?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian juga ingin menyelamatkan Protgas D Ace?". "Apa kalian teman Monkey D Luffy?"

"Bukan!" jawab Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Abaikan dulu masalah itu, kita harus bergegas ke Lantai empat!". "Sakura-Chan, kau tau jalan rahasia untuk pergi ke Lantai selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk, dan tanpa menuggu lama, mereka pun berlari melewati Pohon dan Rumput ajaib itu, tentu saja dengan Sakura yang di gendong Sasuke, karena tidak mungkin gadis itu bisa menyamai kecepatan mereka.

"Berhati-hatilah, Lantai ini disebut Teratai Neraka. Dan Hutan yang ada disana, terdiri dari Pohon yang disebut Pohon Pedang dan Jarum Rumput yang sangat berbahaya. Jadi jangan terlalu dekat atau menginjak itu". "Mereka juga bisa bergerak. Meski tidak bisa berpindah tempat!" ucap Sakura memberi tau tentang rintangan Lantai pertama.

"Dimengerti. Lalu jalan menuju Lantai duanya?"

"Ada di tengah Hutan!"

•

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

**A Naru Piece Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.**

•

"Inikah jalan untuk menuju Lantai dua?!". "Sepi sekali. Tidak ada penjagaan sedikit pun disini?!" gumam Naruto seraya berdiri di samping Lubang yang cukup besar itu, yang menurut Sakura, itu adalah Jalan menuju Lantai dua.

"Kau fikir orang bodoh mana yang mau dengan sengaja turun ke Lantai Dua. Dari pada melakukan itu, lebih baik kami mencari cara agar bisa melewati Hutan ini dengan selamat!" balas Sakura.

"Masuk akal!" timpal Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita turun" lanjut sang Uchiha seraya melompat ke dalam Lubang itu. Naruto dan Hinata tanpa banyak bicara lagi segera menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu melompat.

**Tap ...**

Mereka berempat berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di Lantai dua. Meski jarak antara Lantai satu dan dua sangat tinggi, tapi agaknya itu tidak terlalu bermasalah untuk mereka bertiga. Setelah dirasa aman, Sasuke segera menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Mereka lalu mulai berjalan mengelilingi Lantai dua untuk mencari jalan rahasia menuju Lantai selanjutnya.

"Lantai dua adalah tempat yang disebut dengan Neraka Binatang Liar. Ada berbagai Binatang Buas di Lantai ini. Mereka bertugas untuk memangsa para Tahanan di tempat ini, sehingga itu membuat para Tahanan di Lantai dua tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan cara untuk naik ke Lantai pertama"

"Apa lagi jarak dengan atap yang merupakan pijakan Lantai pertama sangat jauh. Kita akan mati sebelum berhasil memanjat ke atas. Dari apa yang kutau juga, di tempat ini ada seekor Kongkong yang sangat kuat dan menjadi Bos para Binatang Liar yang lain!" Sakura kembali memberitau perihal rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi di Lantai ini.

Tapi anehnya, meski disebut seperti itu. Tidak ada satu pun Binatang Liar yang mereka temui di Lantai dua, Bahkan mereka berempat tidak menemui seorang Tahanan pun di Lantai ini. Satu fakta yang dapat di simpulkan adalah sepertinya baru saja terjadi Perang besar di Lantai ini, karena begitu banyaknya Mayat para Tahanan atau pun Bangkai berbagai macam Binatang di tempat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di tempat ini?!" gumam Hinata dengan Mata Byakugan yang sudah aktif.

"Ada apa Hinata-Chan?"

"Entahlah Naruto-Kun. Sepertinya baru saja terjadi Perang besar di tempat ini antara para Tahanan dan para Binatang!". "Begitu banyak Mayat Tahanan dan Bangkai Binatang disini!" jawab sang Hyuuga.

"Hmm ... Jadi begitu ya" gumam Sakura.

"Ada apa kau tau sesuatu, Sakura?" tanya pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Kurasa ini karena Monkey D Luffy!" jawab Sakura.

"Itu artinya dia sudah melewati Lantai ini, Benar?" gumam Sasuke.

"Kurasa begitu" balas Naruto. Saat sedang asik bercakap-cakap seperti itu, seekor Kongkong raksasa berwarna merah menerjang mereka. Entah dari mana dia datang, yang pasti mereka semua dalam bahaya. Tapi untungnya dengan reflek yang bagus ke tiga Ninja itu berhasil menghindari terjangan sang Kingkong. Lalu Sakura? Beruntungnya gadis itu masih sempat di selamatkan Sasuke.

"Berhati-hatilah. Sepertinya itu Kongkong yang kumaksud tadi!" ucap Sakura memperingatkan.

**Prift!**

"Itu bukan Kingkong biasa! Itu Bijuu, Yonbi Kingkong Lava!" Teriak Hinata dengan paniknya. Setelah terlebih dahulu meniup Peluit yang entah di dapatnya dari mana.

'Darimana dia mendapatkan benda aneh itu!' batin Naruto seraya mengusap-ngusap Telinganya yang berdengung akibat suara Peluit Hinata. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu, karena sang Kingkong, Yonbi kembali menerjang mereka.

"Menghindar!". "Dia bukan lawan yang mudah, ayo kabur. Mari cari jalan menuju Lantai tiga!" teriak Naruto dengan paniknya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi mereka pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur dari sang Bijuu. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mudah, meski bertubuh besar, nyatanya Yonbi sangat lincah. Ditambah lagi hanya dengan sekali lompat pun sang Bijuu sudah berhasil melewati mereka.

"Sial. Kenapa Mahluk seperti itu ada di tempat ini sih?!" umpat Sasuke, saat jalan mereka di hadang sang Bijuu.

"Kalian salah jalan. Pintu ke Lantai tiga di ujung Bangunan ini, tepat di belakang kalian!" ucap Sakura yang masih duduk santai di Punggung Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tau, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi heh!" desis Naruto dengan penuh kekesalan. Tapi Sakura tidak terlalu menggubris ucapan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Hinata segera mencari Pintu yang di maksud Sakura dengan Mata Byakugannya. Dan tidak sulit untuk Gadis itu mencari keberadaan Pintu itu.

"Ada. Pintu yang dimaksud Sakura-San tertutup Bangunan yang runtuh!" konfirmasi Hinata. Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengangguk mengerti, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka segera berlari ke arah yang dimaksud oleh gadis Hyuuga itu. Merasa di permainkan, Yonbi mengaum keras.

**Ghooaarrr!**

Yonbi mengaum sembari memukul-mukul Dadanya sendiri. Dan dengan sekali lompatan penuh tenaga sang Kingkong, lagi-lagi menerjang Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi karena lompatan Yonbi terlalu bertenaga, terjangannya malah melewati mereka berempat hingga menabrak Tembok dan membuat Lubang besar di Dinding. Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya menatap _ilfil _pada sang Bijuu.

"Dia sangat bodoh!". "Melihatnya berguling-guling seperti itu membuatku teringat dengan Choji" gumam Naruto dengan tatapan _ilfilnya_.

"Yap, kurasa dia saat ini tidak lebih dari Kingkong berkekuatan super" timpal Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sama. Mengabaikan itu semua terlihat kini Yonbi sedang bergelundung ria akibat lompatan penuh tenaganya sendiri, hingga ahirnya terhenti setelah menabrak Tembok dan memberikan retakan di Tembok itu. Yonbi segera tersadar, dan kembali mengaum dengan aksi memukul-mukul Dadanya.

**Ghooaaarrrr!**

Auman kali ini jauh lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Dengan tatapan penuh benci, sang Bijuu terlihat mengumpulkan Chakranya. Menciptakan Bola Chakra raksasa hingga ahirnya terkompres menjadi Bola kecil dan memakannya. Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata sangat panik saat melihat itu, berbeda dengan Sakura yang malah telihat bingung dengan apa yang sedang di perbuat sang Kingkong.

"Apa dia lapar?!". "Kingkong itu masih sempat-sempatnya makan di saat seperti ini!" ucap gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"Dia bukan makan!". "Kingkong sial itu akan menyerang kita!" teriak Naruto di sela kepanikannya.

"Hey Naruto. Lakukan sesuatu dengan Bijuudamma itu!". "Berubahlah ke Mode Kyuubi!"

"Kenapa aku, kau pun bisa menahannya dengan Susano'o kan?!"

"Susano'oku belum sempurna!". "Mataku sakit jika menggunakannya untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini!"

"Kita akan mati jika terkena itu, kau malah bilang ini tidak penting?!" dalam saat-saat genting itu Naruto dan Sasuke malah sempat-sempatnya bertengkar. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah kedua pemuda itu.

"Ya ampun ... Mereka tidak tau waktu" gumam Hinata dengan lemasnya.

"Kenapa kalian panik?!". "Kingkong itu kan hanya Makan Malam?!" ucap Sakura.

"Matamu, makan malam!". "Dia sedang menyiapkan Bijuudamma!" teriak Naruto dengan penuh kekesalan. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin memarahi Naruto karena terlihat membentak gadis Haruno itu, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk itu karena Bijuudamma Yonbi telah meluncur dengan cepatnya ke arah mereka.

**Swoosshhh!**

Tembakan Bijuudamma yang di lakukan Yonbi melesat dengan cepat bagaikan Laser. Serangan itu bahkan sampai menembus Atap Penjara Impel Down sebelum ahirnya hilang di Langit Malam. Sasori dan Deidara terlihat sedang bermain Kartu di atas Tembok Pagar Impel Down, bahkan sempat menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Apa itu?!". "Bijuudammakah?" gumam Deidara, seraya terus menatap Bijuudamma itu. Lain Deidara, lain Sasori. Jika Deidara sempat teralihkan perhatiannya pada Serangan Yonbi, Sasori malah asik berbuat curang dengan menukar Kartu yang di genggamnya agar hasilnya lebih bagus.

"Tidak mungkin. Mana ada Bijuu di tempat seperti ini!" ucap Sasori dengan santainya seraya terus melakukan kecurangannya.

"Hey! Jangan bebuat curang Tuan Sasori!". "Kau ingin kuledakkan heh!" desis Deidara seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Wajah pria imut itu. Tapi Sasori dengan santainya tetap bersikap tenang meski ketauan berbuat curang dalam pemainan mereka.

"apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak berbuat curang!" bela Sasori masih tetap santai.

"Kau—" ucapan Deidara terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja ledakan super besar tercipta sedetik setelah Bijuudamma Yonbi lenyap. Baik Deidara maupun Sasori kini terlihat diam membatu dengan wajah _horor _mereka. Bagaimana tidak, Impel Down kini rata dengan Tanah akibat ledakan itu.

"Dei ... Kau terlalu berlebihan ..." gumam Sasori yang salah sangka dengan kejadian itu.

•

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

**A Naru Piece Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.**

•

"Ugh!". "Sial ... Ledakan tadi sangat gila. Dasar Kingkong sialan!" desis Naruto seraya keluar dari reruntuhan Bangunan yang menghimpitnya.

"Beruntung sekali aku masih hidup. Tapi dimana Hinata-Chan dan yang lainnya?!" gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu seraya melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah porak-poranda dan tak berbentuk lagi.

"Sial. Ini Lantai berapa sih?!"

Naruto terus melompat dari satu reruntuhan ke reruntuhan lain, tentu saja dengan berbagai keluhan dan umpatan yang keluar dari Mulutnya yang di tujukan untuk sang Bijuu. Hingga ahirnya Naruto menemukan sang Bijuu terkapar tak berdaya dengan Kepala yang benjol akibat tertimpa reruntuhan. Dan lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya menatap ilfil pada Yonbi.

"Apa-apaan itu ... Andai Kurama tidak tidur, dia pasti akan sangat malu melihat sesama Bujuu sepertinya terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini" gumamnya, seraya melompat turun dari reruntuhan.

"Awww~ panas~ panas~ panaaassss~"

**Sementara itu di tempat yang penuh dengan Kolam Darah yang mendidih.**

Seorang pria berpakaian rapi layaknya seorang Opsir sedang berjalan dengan tenang di tempat itu. Wajah menyeramkannya yang semula terlihat tenang, kini sedikit tegang. Tapi bukan karena Suhu di Ruangan itu yang amat sangat panas, tapi itu karena gemuruh ledakan dahsyat yang terdengar jelas di atas tempatnya saat ini. Dia adalah Magellan, sang Kepala Penjaga Penjara Impel Down.

"Sial. Ada apa sih dengan Impel Down?!". "Baru saja aku membereskan pengacau ini, sekarang terjadi Ledakan besar di atas sana. Apa ini perbuatan teman-teman pengacau ini, atau perbuatan Tahanan yang ingin kabur?!" gumamnya.

"Impel Down menjadi sangat kacau. Aku harus mengeceknya!" lanjut sang Kepala Penjaga Impel Down itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Megellan berjalan, seorang pria aneh dengan hiasan Kepala Angsa di Kepalanya, terlihat berlari ke arah pemuda bertopi Jerami yang baru beberapa saat lalu di kalahkannya, seraya berteriak-teriak.

"Monkey D Luffy. Bertahanlah!". "Kau tidak boleh mati sekarang!" teriak pria itu.

'Bon Clay a.k.a Mr. Two. Kufikir dia sudah melarikan diri selama aku bertarung dengan si Topi Jerami, ternyata dia masih ada di Lantai ini?!' batin Megellan seraya menatap Bon Clay dengan tatapan malas. Untuk sesaat Bon Clay terlihat gugup dengan Keringat dingin yang membanjiri Tubuhnya, saat menyadari jika Megellan masih ada di dekat situ. Yap, rasa ke khawatirannya pada Luffy membuat pria _nyentrik _itu berbuat ceroboh.

'Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?!'. 'Racunku sudah menyebar di dalam Tubuh si Topi Jerami. Dia akan mati sebelum melihat hari esok. Dan dia, kurasa dia tidak akan mampu bertahan untuk tetap hidup di Lantai ini!'

'Mereka bukan masalah lagi. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah ... Apa yang terjadi di atas sana?!' batin Megellan seraya melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

**Kembali ke tempat Naruto.**

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih terus berjalan menyusuri tempatnya berada saat ini. Tentu saja untuk mencari keberadaan teman-temannya atau pun keberadaan Pintu rahasia yang menghubungkan Lantai ini dengan Lantai selanjutnya. Tapi agaknya itu tidak mudah, karena setelah berputar-putar di tempat itu berulang kali, nyatanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu belum juga menemukan apa yang di carinya.

"Sial. Apa aku tersesat?!". "Pintu rahasia tidak di temukan. Keberadaan Hinata-Chan dan yang lainnya pun tidak jelas!"

"Mereka selamat atau tidak sih?!" gumam Naruto, seraya terus menyusuri tempat itu berulang-ulang.

"Aduh, ya ampun~ aku malah kembali melihat Kingkong jelek ini lagi!" umpat pemuda bersurai pirang itu saat dirinya kembali melihat sang Yonbi yang masih pingsan akibat tertimpa reruntuhan Bangunan karena Bijuudammanya. Tapi saat sedang asik mengumpat ria, tiba-tiba saja Dindin di dekat Yonbi bergetar dan terlihat sebuah jalan rahasia yang cukup nyaman untuk dilalui. Dan muncullah seorang pria menyeramkan dengan sepasang Tanduk yang menghiasi Kepalanya dari tempat itu.

"Astaga. Kerusakannya sangat parah!". "Lantai dua dan Lantai satu hancur tak bersisa. Kera besar ini sangat berbahaya!" ucap si pria menyeramkan itu a.k.a Megellan. Sesaat setelah dia menapakkan kakinya di Lantai tiga. Yap, dengan kata lain Naruto saat ini masih ada di Lantai tiga.

"Eh?! Siapa kau?!". "Tahanan?!"

"Bukan, aku baru melihatmu. Apa kau penyusup?!". "Ya ... Kau pasti penyusup dan teman si Topi Jerami!" ucap Megellan.

"Siapa si Topi Jerami?!". "Aku malah tidak kenal!" jawab Naruto.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kau bisa tau ada Pintu rahasia di sana?!"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja aku tau, aku kan Kepala Penjaga Penjara Impel Down!" jawab Megellan santai.

"Baiklah Penyusup-Kun, kau harus di beri pelajaran karena telah menyusup ke tempat terlarang!" desis Megellan.

"Sial. Ini tidak baik!" gumam Naruto seraya memasang gestur waspada dan siap untuk memulai sebuah pertarungan.

_"Jika kau bertemu dengan Megellan, berhati-hatilah dia sangat kuat. Dan Racunnya lebih mematikan dari pada Racun yang kubuat!". "Magellan adalah Kepala Sipir Impel Down. Dia pemakan Buah Iblis tipe Paramecia, Doku Doku no Mi!"_

Untuk sesaat Naruto kembali teringat dengan ucapan Sasori tentang orang yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Mungkin pemuda bersurai pirang itu pantas meruntuki kesialalannya saat ini. Sudah terpisah dari teman-temannya, berputar-putar di tempat panas itu tanpa membuahkan hasil apa-apa, dan kini, dia harus berhadapan dengan orang yang paling di waspadai. Benar-benar sial!.

"Yah meski aku tidak tau apa yang saat ini di lakukan Wakilku, tapi kuharap kau lebih hebat dari si Topi Jerami itu!" ucap Megellan seraya berlari menerjang Naruto. Meski fikirannya sempat teralihkan, untungnya Naruto masih siap untuk menerima serangan sang Kepala Sipir itu. Pertarungan pun tak terelakkan lagi.

**Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang cukup nyaman.**

Hinata dan Sakura sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang pria asing. Dari gaya bicaranya, terlihat dengan jelas jika pria itu sangatlah ambisius dengan kekuasaan. Dan satu lagi, pria itu sangatlah bodoh juga mesum. Karena itulah ke dua gadis itu bisa berada di tempat mereka saat ini. Tentu saja dengan sedikit kebohongan yang mereka katakan pada pria itu.

"Sakura-San ... Aku tidak menyangka kalau alasan tidak masuk akal kita berhasil menipunya!" bisik Hinata.

"Yap. Perlu kau ketahui Hinata-Chan, orang itu sangat bodoh dan mesum. Dia juga sangat ambisius untuk merebut kekuasaan Impel Down dari Tangan Megellan. Kami para Tahanan Impel Down sudah mengetahui itu". "Dia adalah Hayniball Wakil Ketua Penjaga Penjara Impel Down!"

"Tapi meski seperti itu dia sangat kuat. Karena itulah dia menjadi Wakil Kepala Sipir di Impel Down!" jawab Sakura juga dengan bisikannya.

"Maaf karena saat tamasya kalian ke Penjara ini, malah terjadi kekacauan. Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Ketua Megellan akan mengurus ini. Yah, anggap saja ini tugas terahirnya sebelum jabatan Ketua jatuh ke Tanganku!" ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Selama itu berlangsung, Kita akan bersantai di Ruanganku ini. Ah! Mungkin saat ini Ruangan ini masih milik Ketua Megellan!"

"Sial aku terlihat sangat ambisius!" ucap Hayniball tanpa memperdulikan bisik-bisik yang dilakukan ke dua gadis itu.

"Tuh kan!" bisik Sakura lagi. Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah nona-nona, untuk menjaga tradisi di Impel Down, setiap orang yang masuk kesini harus melalui pemeriksaan fisik terlebih dahulu!". "Berbanga dirilah karena kalian akan di periksa oleh calon Kepala Sipir. Jadi cepat buka semua Pakaian kalian~" ucap Hayniball lagi. Tampang mesum tercetak dengan jelas di Wajah abstraknya. Hinata dan Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin saat mendengar ucapan pria ambisius itu yang sangat blak-blakan.

"Sa-Sakura-San ... Fikirkan sesuatu?!" bisik sang Hyuga mulai panik. Bukannya menjawab, nyatanya Sakura pun terlihat panik. Sama seperti Hinata.

"O-otakku bu-buntu ..." jawab gadis bersurai pinky itu.

•

**Bersambung.**

•

_Note ::_

_Maaf karena lagi-lagi Tobi terlambat untuk mempublish fict. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi meski Chapter ini sudah selesai dari hari Selasa, Tobi berniat untuk publish sesuai Jadwal. Tapi sialnya malah di hari kamis Operator Tobi lola sekali. Dan jadi seperti inilah hasilnya, Chapter ini baru bisa di publish saat Tobi istirahat jam makan siang. Maaf sekali lagi :D_

_Oh iya, perhatikan Nama para Tokoh, soalnya Tobi tidak yakin dengan apa yang Tobi tulis :v_

_Mohon koreksinya ^_^_

_Dan tidak semua Chara Naruto yang muncul adalah Ninja. Contohnya Sakura, dia bukan Ninja. Sakura hanya Dokter biasa. Tapi Nagato jelas Ninja. Yang lain? Akan di jelaskan di Chapter lainnya._

_Oh iya, ungkapkan apa yang Reader-San fikirkan setelah membaca Chapter (bagian 4)._

**Silahkan tulis disini.**

**vvvvvv**

**vvv**

**v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

**A Naru Piece Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.**

•

•

•

**A/N ::**

• **Alur ngarang, sesuai imajinasi Author.**

• **Dunia Naruto adalah sebuah Pulau di Dunia One Piece.**

• **Cerita di Mulai Setelah Protgas D Ace di kalahkan Marshal D Tech (Kurohige).**

_Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

_Update tidak menentu karena terbentur kesibukan Dunia Nyata._

_Tapi bisa di pastikan Fict Tobi tidak akan DisKon. Hanya saja Update sedikit lambat._

•

•

•

_Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•

•

•

**Dasar Deidara dan Sasori...bukannya ngebantuin Naruto dan Sasuke, eh...malah main kartu xD**

**Gokil bgt... omong-omong apakah Naruto-Sasuke akan bertemu dengan Luffy-Bon Clay ?**

_Yap. Mereka akan bertemu dan bekerja sama untuk keluar dari ID dan menyelamatkan Ace._

**Lanjut apdetnya kapan nich buat naru dan lufy jadi rival juga ya**

_Hmmm. Soal update sih seperti yang Tobi jelaskan di atas. Sekarang berbeda, kesibukan Tobi semakin banyak di Dunia Nyata. Jadi Waktu menulis pun semakin tipis, terlebih menulis dengan gaya menabung itu sulit, ide sering hilang dan beberapa screen yang sudah di siapkan pun jadi terlewatkan karena tertimbun Screen lain. Dan mohon maaf, mulai saat ini update kemungkinan besar tidak menentu. Tapi tenang saja Tobi orang yang bertanggung jawab. Fict Tobi tidak akan DisKon kok._

**Sorry jika kritikan'a pedes. Dan setelah saya baca chapter ini humor'a simple tapi kerasa lucu'a**

**Saya ingin sarankan pd author buatlah ceritanya sesimple mungkin tapi terasa dan jangan terlalu di paksakan**

_Santai. Tobi adalah orang yang 'woles' selagi itu membangun Tobi sih yes :v._

**Biji apa aja yang akan muncul di Fic ini?**

_Biji ini apakah typo dari Bijuu? Jika iya, Hanya ada 5 dari 9 Bijuu yang akan muncul. Dan 2 sudah terlihatkan? Jadi tinggal 3 lagi yang masih samar-samar._

**Lanjut Thor itu tobi tetap obito kan? :-)**

_Yap. Tobi tetep Obito._

•

•

•

**Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi)**

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&amp;ref_component=mbasic_home_header&amp;ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&amp;refid=8

**Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi)**

10007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru).

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi (^_^)

Butuh Fast Respon dari Tobi, bisa hubungi Tobi di FB. Soalnya akun FFN cuma di buka 1minggu sekali (tiap Update Fict).

•

•

•

**Naruto DxD :: The Ninja.**

**Misi Balas Budi (Bagian 5).**

"Ayo nona-nona ... Come to papa~" ucap Hayniball dengan Wajah mesum yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Pria ambisius itu mulai mendekati Hinata dan Sakura yang terus melangkah mundur untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan pria itu. Dengan langkah jingkrak penuh kesenangan, serta gerakan Tangan yang seperti sedang meremas sesuatu, pria itu terus mendekati dua Gadis cantik itu.

**Duk ...**

Punggung Hinata dan Sakura sudah menabrak Dinding. Itu artinya mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi menjaga jarak dari Hayniball. Dalam kepanikannya, Hinata sudah bersiap dengan Byakugannya, tapi sesaat kemudian gadis itu kembali menonaktifkan _Mata saktinya _itu. Dengan tersenyum manis Hinata mulai melangkah maju mendekati Hayniball. Sakura hanya menatap bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis Ninja itu.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?'. 'Apa dia punya rencana?' batin Sakura menatap bingung tingkah Hinata. Tapi mungkin Sakura harus sedikit berterimakasih pada gadis Hyuuga itu, karena Hayniball kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah Hayniball-Sama, siapa di antara kami yang akan kau periksa terlebih dahulu?". "Aku, atau Sakura-San hem~" tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda. Hinata dengan sengaja melipat ke dua tangannya di Perut, seraya melakukan gerakan menekan dan mengangkat, sehingga _hiasan _yang ada di Dadanya yang sudah besar terlihat semakin besar dan menantang di balik seragan ANBUnya.

**Croot!**

Hanya dengan itu Hayniball sudah mimisan. Bagaimana tidak, Oppai Hinata terlihat menantang dengan pose yang saat ini dia lakukan. Dengan Wajah bersemu merah, pria itu segera menyedot kembali Darahnya sendiri bagaikan anak yang sedang menyedot ingusnya yang melumer. Pandangan Mata Hayniball menatap fokus pada Dada Hinata, Gadis itu sendiri terlihat tersenyum senang, meski ada sedikit kekesalan yang tersirat disana. Beruntung Hinata sempat di ajarkan beberapa trik untuk menggoda pria oleh Konan. Dan nyatanya trik itu sangatlah sukses. Apalagi jika di tujukan untuk pria mesum sejati seperti orang ini.

'Ba-balonnya besar sekali!' batin Hayniball dengan pandangan yang masih berfokus pada Oppai Hinata.

'Akan sangat merugikan jika aku langsung me-rape mereka berdua sekaligus. Fokusku mungkin akan terganggu!'. 'Lagi pula gadis ini lebih cocok untuk jadi hidangan penutup. Aku pasti akan sangat puas!' batinnya semakin nista. Selama Hayniball sibuk dengan fikiran mesumnya Sakura menarik Hinata hingga mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Hinata-San?!". "Kenapa kau malah menggodanya?!" bisik Sakura.

"Hanya memancingnya keluar" jawab Hinata santai. Sakura sebenarnya ingin menanyakan pertanyaan lanjutannya, tapi teriakan penuh kemesuman Hayniball, merusak moment mereka.

"Kouu~ sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan me-rape eumh~ maksudku memeriksa Sakura-Chan dulu!". "Ayo sini sayang~"

_"Dengar Hinata, pada dasarnya pria itu mesum. Hanya saja ada yang termasuk dalam 'mesum terbuka' dan 'mesum tertutup'. Saat kau sendirian, kau bisa memanfaatkan keseksianmu untuk mengelabui musuh dan menyerangnya saat ada kesempatan. Tapi jika kau bersama seorang teman wanita yang kalah seksi darimu, kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai umpan!"_

_"Karena pria cenderung 'memakan' orang yang kurang sempurna lalu 'memangsa' yang lebih sempurna sebagai penutup. Mereka akan merasa lebih puas saat melakukan itu!". "Yah ... Selama ini, itulah hasil penelitianku!'_

'Sudah kuduga. Konan-Senpai memang hebat dalam masalah ini!' batin Hinata penuh percaya diri karena secara tidak langsung ucapan Hayniball membuktikan jika Hinata lebih seksi dan terlihat sempurna di Mata pria, di bandingkan Sakura. Setelah petuah Konan kembali mengiang di fikirannya.

"Heeee!" Sakura bersuara dengan paniknya. Gadis itu menatap Hinata, seolah-olah meminta pertolongan. Tapi Hinata tetap _cuek-bebek _dan hanya tersenyum santai seraya mengacungkan Jempolnya untuk gadis bersurai pinky itu.

"Semoga berhasil Sakura-San" ucap Hinata dengan Wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Tidaakkk!" teriak Sakura yang semakin panik. Apalagi kini pria mesum itu sedang menarik Sakura menuju Kursi yang ada di tempat. Sakura terus berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dengan berbagai cara. Meronta, memukul, bahkan menggigit Tangan Hayniball tapi itu sama sekali tidak bekerja pada pria itu.

"Baiklah Sakura-Chan ... Bagaimana kalau kita main di Kursi" ucap pria itu dengan santainya, seraya mendorong gadis itu di Kursi. Posisinya saat terjatuh di Kursi itu benar-benar terlihat indah nan menggoda di Mata pria mesum itu, dan dengan memainkan Jarinya, Hayniball membawa Tangannya mendekat ke Tubuh Sakura, tentu saja dengan Wajah dan tawa mesumnya.

"Hehehe. He—" Tawa Hayniball terhenti, begitu pula dengan Wajah dan gerakan mesumnya. Lalu jika di perhatikan dengan seksama, sebuah kilatan Listrik mengalir di Tubuh pria itu.

**Bruukk!**

Hayniball pun ambruk. Dan kini terlihat di belakang pria itu, Sasuke berdiri dengan gagahnya. Kilatan Listrik masih terlihat mengalir di Tangan kiri pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, sementara yang di tatap hanya tersenyum santai seraya melipat Tangan di Dadanya. Yap, Hinata tidak terkejut sedikit pun dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

'Sepertinya dia sudah tau aku ada disini'. 'Hah! Padahal aku ingin melihat Tubuh Hinata, pria bodoh ini serakah sekali ingin menikmati ke duanya!' umpat sang Uchiha dalam batinnya.

'Tapi ... Kenapa bukan Hinata dulu!' batin Sasuke yang masih tidak terima dengan pilihan Hayniball.

"Munggirlah keparat! Kau itu berat sekali!" desis Sakura seraya terus mencoba keluar dari himpitan Hayniball. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya, dan alangkah terkejutnya pemuda Uchiha itu karena Hayniball pingsan di atas Sakura.

"Keparat kau!". "Bahkan saat pingsan kau masih bisa memilih tempat yang bagus untuk jatuh!" teriak Sasuke seraya menginjak-injak Kepala Hayniball dengan kesalnya. Tentu saja setelah membantu Sakura.

•

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

**A Naru Piece Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.**

•

"Horyaaa!" teriak Naruto seraya memberikan tendangannya pada Magellan. Tapi pria bertanduk itu mampu menahan tendangan Naruto dengan ke dua Tangannya yang di posisikan sedemikian rupa untuk menutupi Kepalanya, target serangan Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda bersurai pirang itu segera melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"Cairan ini lagi" umpat Naruto seraya mengerak-gerakan Kakinya, seorah-olah berusaha mengusir Cairan seperti Lendir berwarna ungu yang menempel disana. Sementara Magellan hanya diam saja, seraya terus mengamati musuhnya itu. Ada yang aneh dari Naruto, dan dia sangat penasaran dengan itu.

_**"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhnya. Kau membuatku sibuk dengan Racun 'Kambing' itu!" **_Kurama berteriak kesal di fikiran Naruto, karena harus mengurusi Racun yang menyebar di Tubuh Jinchurikinya setiap kali bersentuhan dengan Magellan.

"Jika aku tidak menyentuhnya, bagaimana aku menyerangnya?" gumam Naruto. Sementara Kurama yang sudah kesal, kini bertambah kesal lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto. Dengan kembali berteriak-teriak di fikirannya, Sang Bijuu ekor sembilan itu kembali menceramahi pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

_**"Kenapa kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini?!". "Kau punya Jutsu kan? Gunakan itu bodoh!" **_umpat Kurama dengan kesalnya.

"Kou~" dengan Wajah bodohnya Naruto menutupi ke dua Telinganya. Agaknya si pirang cukup terganggu dengan teriakan Kurama.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu!". "Kepalaku pusing tau!"

'Dia bicara sendiri lagi!'. 'Siapa dia? Apa orang gila?!' Batin sang Kepala Sipir dengan penuh tanda tanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto sedetik pun.

'Bukan hanya itu, _orang gila _ini juga memiliki fisik yang kuat. Seharusnya dia sudah mati, tapi sepertinya Racunku tidak bekerja!' lanjutnya, yang suda memantapkan diri untuk memanggil Naruto, _orang gila_. Naruto yang sedari tadi terus beradu argumen dengan sang Bijuu, kini menghentikan aksinya. Dengan pandangan penuh selidik pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap Magellan.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Kambing-San?!" ucap Naruto masih dengan pandangan yang sama. Sementara Magellan terlihat terkejut karena secara tidak langsung, seolah-olah Naruto bisa membaca fikirannya, atau mungkin kebetulan?. Tapi mengabaikan arti yang tersirat dari kalimat itu, sang Kepala Sipir mulai mengamati kata per kata yang di ucapkan Naruto. Entah kenapa, dia merasa ada yang salah dengan itu. Hingga ahirnya ...

"Kamfreettt! Aku adalah Kepala Sipir Penjara Impel Down tau!". "Berani sekali kau memanggilku _Kambing_?!"

"Kau akan menyesal!" Magellan mulai berteriak-teriak penuh kekesalan, seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. Setelah puas memberikan umpatannya pada si pirang, Magellan mulai menarik nafas panjang, hingga terlihat Dadanya mengembang maksimal. Di saat-saat bahaya begitu Naruto bukannya bersiap untuk serangan itu, si pirang malah masih sempat-sempatnya masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan menemui Kurama.

"Hey kurama ... Dia terlihat marah, apa aku salah memanggilnya _Kambing_?!" Bukannya menjawab, Kurama malah terlihat mendesah. Tapi sedetik kemudian sebuah tinju menghantam Naruto dengan telak. Yap, itu adalah perbuatan sang Bijuu.

_**"Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu bodoohhh!"**_ Teriak Kurama penuh dengan kekesalan. Tentu saja dengan sebuah pukulan telak dari sang Kyuubi, yang cukup untuk mengusir Naruto dari alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

'Menyedihkan ... Bahkan aku di usir dari alam bawah sadarku sendiri ...' batin Naruto miris, saat di terbangkan oleh tinju sang Bijuu.

"Uuuhhhh~" ucap Naruto saat pertama kali sadar dengan paksa seperti itu. Dan bagaikan orang linglung, si pirang terlihat kebingungan seraya menengok kesana-kemari untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi sayangnya, Magellan tidak terlalu memusingkan tindakan apa yang di lakukan Naruto. Hanya saja kini, pria bertanduk itu semakin yakin jika Naruto adalah orang gila.

'Dia benar-benar gila!' batin Magellan yang mulai menyemburkan Racun dengan intensitas besar. Naruto yang melihatnya itu, malah terlihat sangat panik. Dengan ke dua Tangan di Kepala, pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai berlari tanpa arah tujuan dan acak untuk terus menghindari semburan Racun itu.

"Mati kau, _orang gila_!"

"Uwwaaaahhh~ Kurama tolong aku ..."

"Tooolllooonnggg akh—" terikan Naruto terhenti. Karena saat ini, pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlibas semburan Racun Magellan. Kurama hanya menatap aneh Naruto. Sang Bijuu terkuat itu tidak habis fikir kenapa Jinchurikinya sangat aneh saat ini.

_**'Apa yang terjadi dengan bocah ini. Tadi tiba-tiba saja dia sangat bodoh, sekarang malah berubah menjadi penakut seperti ini!' **_desis Kurama.

_**"Sadarlah bodoh!" **_Teriak sang Bijuu seraya menarik paksa kesadaran Jinchurikinya, hanya untuk kembali memberikan sebuah pukulan telak pada pemuda bersurai piranh itu. Sementara Magellan terlihat yakin jika Naruto sudah kalah saat terkena serangannya kali ini. Mengingat Naruto kini terlihat terkapar dengan Tubuh bermandikan Racunnya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Magellan karena si pirang kembali bangkit dari acara terkaparnya.

"Ugh!". "Tadi itu sakit sekali ..." gumam Naruto seraya kembali mencoba untuk bangkit.

'Kurama, tolong urus Racun ini!'. 'Aku akan mengurus orang itu!' batin Naruto. Kurama terlihat menyerangai saat merasakan Naruto sudah kembali menjadi dirinya lagi. Sementara Magellan benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan kekuatan fisik Naruto. Mengingat Racunnya sama sekali tidak mempan pada Naruto.

_**"Sudah kulakukan dari tadi!" **_balas Kurama, masih dengan serangainya.

"Maaf Kambing-San ... Tapi mulai saat ini aku akan serius!" ucap Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"K-kau ..." desis Magellan. Naruto mulai bersiap dengan Kunai-Kunai Hiraishinnya. Tapi sebelum Naruto bergerak untuk memulai serangannya, rasa mual tiba-tiba saja menghinggapinya. Dengan susah payah Naruto berusaha menahannya, namun apa daya, kenyataannya berbicara lain. Dengan sangat memalukannya, si pirang muntah di hadapan musuhnya sendiri.

"Hooeeekkk!" Naruto muntah dengan tidak elitnya. Sebuah cairan kental berwarna ungu dengan sangat lancar terus mengalir dari Mulutnya. Dengan penuh kebingungan, Naruto terus memuntahkan cairan itu yang tak kunjung habis.

'Sial. Aku baru saja mengatakan hal keren, tapi malah muntah seperti ini!' keluh Naruto, setelah selesai dengan acara muntahnya. Dengan nada menahan tawa, suara Kurama terdengar mengiang di Kepalanya.

_**"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bilang dulu akan mengeluarkannya. Tapi jika terlalu lama lagi Racun itu ada di Tubuhmu, kau bisa mati" **_ucap Kurama dengan santainya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kesal sang Jinchuriki.

_**"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, apa kau memilih untuk mati heh?!". "Lagi pula tidak ada Hinata kan sekarang. Kenapa harus merasa malu?!"**_

"Jangan membawa Hinata dalam topik ini!". "Aku sedang marah padamu! Dan aku tidak merasa malu tauuu!"

•

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja.**

**A Naru Piece Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio.**

•

"Uhh~ Naruto, kau sama sekali tidak keren" ucap Hinata yang saat ini sedang menyaksikan pertarungan pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan Magellan di sebuah Layar yang ada di tempatnya bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Lain Hinata, lain pula yang menjadi fokus Sakura dan Sasuke, anak dari mantan Dokter Tenryuubito itu lebih tertarik dengan ketahanan fisik Naruto terhadap Racun orang terkuat di Impel Down itu. Dan Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu lebih tertarik dengan perubahan sifat Naruto.

Sasuke yang selama ini menjadi rekan si pirang tentu saja sangat mengenal sifat Naruto. Dia adalah anak yang pintar dan sangat perhitungan. Tapi yang terlihat saat ini, sangatlah berbeda dari Naruto yang di kenalnya selama ini. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu seperti memiliki sifat ganda bahkan lebih. Sesaat dia terlihat bodoh, lalu kembali pintar. Lalu kini, bahkan ditambah sifat penakut yang entah dari mana di dapatnya.

'Apa dia sakit?'. 'Sifatnya berubah-ubah seperti itu. Ada apa dengannya?!' batin Sasuke. Secara singkat Sasuke mulai menyusun setiap ingatan yang mereka lalui sebelum menuju Impel Down. Naruto mulai memperlihatkan gejalanya saat akan pergi dari Pulau. Dengan bodohnya Naruto melupakan Jutsu Hiraishin, yang merupakan Jutsu andalannya, lalu tertipu begitu mudah dan berahir dengan termakan seekor Monster Laut.

'Mungkin sifat mesum juga termasuk!' batinnya lagi, saat Sasuke teringat dengan gaya tidurnya yang berpelukan dengan Hinata dan saat menyelamatkan Sakura di Level satu Penjara Impel Down. Saat sedang sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, seseorang yang terasa sangat familiar dengannya terlihat tertangkap Kamera berjalan bersama seorang pria _bimbang _yang asing bagi Sasuke. Mengabaikan _pria bimbang _itu, Sasuke lebih berfokus pada orang satunya. Terlebih orang itu menggunakan pakaian yang khas, Jubah Akatsuki.

"Sakura. Kau tau tempat orang itu?!" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Seraya menunjuk salah satu Monitor yang menampilkan sosok mereka.

"Sepertinya itu Level empat". "Eh tunggu! Kau mengenalnya?" tanya balik Sakura setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Monitor yang di tunjuk Sasuke, dengan pandangan bingung Hinata mulai menyeruakan pendapatnya.

"Apa mereka yang dimaksud Uchiha Itachi dan Ivankov itu?!"

"Kurasa begitu. Aku merasa familiar dengan orang berjubah Akatsuki itu". "Sakura antar kami pergi kesana!" pinta Sasuke, setelah menjawab dugaan Hinata. Tapi dua gadis itu terlihat tidak setuju dengan permintaan Sasuke.

"Hey kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?!"

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto-Kun?!" Tanya Sakura dan Hinata yang hampir berbarengan. Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku merasa familiar dengan salah satu dari mereka. Jika dia benar orang itu, berarti aku sangat mengenalnya". "Dan soal Naruto, dia bisa menyusul. Dia sudah menanamkan segel Hiraishin padaku!" jawab Sasuke.

**Di tempat Pertarungan Naruto dan Magellan.**

Sepertinya pertarungan yang cukup sengit sudah terjadi di antara Naruto dan Magellan, mengingat Lantai tiga Penjara Impel Down sudah penuh dengan cairan Racun dan Kunai-Kunai Hiraishin Naruto yang bertebaran di tempat itu. Cairan Racun Magellan terlihat meletup-letup akibat Panasnya Lantai tiga, dan itu menimbulkan Asap beracun yang cukup membahayakan bagi Naruto.

"Hahaha! Bagaimana sekarang wahai Orang Gila-Kun?!". "Apa kau masih bisa bertahan dari Racunku?" ejek Magellan dalam tawanya. Naruto hanya menatap sengit lawannya itu. Ada sebuah kekesalan yang besar dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu, hanya saja keadaan Naruto terlihat tidak memungkinkan, terlebih Kurama sudah terlalu sering mengutarakan keluhannya karena terus di sibukan dengan Racun-Racun yang menyerang Tubuhnya.

_**"Mundur saja. Kambing itu cukup kuat, lagi pula aku sudah malas mengurusi Racun". "Aku adalah Bijuu terkuat, bukan Pawang Racun!" **_keluh Kurama untuk kesekian kalinya, kembali mengiang di Kepala Naruto. Si pirang pun meski tidak mengatakan apa pun tetap memikirkan itu. Walau bagaimana pun Uzumaki Naruto sedang memikirkan cara terbaik untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

"Aku juga sedang—"

**Duuuttt ...**

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat suara nista itu keluar dari Bokongnya. Dengan Wajah menahan malu Naruto menatap Magellan berharap sang musuh tidak mendengar suara yang di keluarkannya. Tapi dilihat dari gelagat dan tatapan sinis nan mengejek dari pria itu, agaknya Magellan mendengarnya, harapannya mungkin tidak akan terkabulkan.

"Apa?". "Aku tidak tuli!"

"Menjijikan!" desis Magellan masih dengan tatapan sinis nan mengejeknya.

'Hancur sudah ...' batin Naruto.

_**"Maaf kawan—"**_

"Aku tau ... Pasti akan berbahaya kalau kau tidak mengeluarkannya kan?!" ucap Naruto dengan Wajah sedihnya, memotong ucapan Kurama. Tapi, saat sibuk dengan kesedihan hatinya yang terasa memalukan dalam pertarungannya saat ini, Magellan sudah mengambil langkah. Dengan gerakan cepat sang Kepala Sipir sudah berada di depannya, lengkap dengan tinju yang terlapisi Racun. Namun untungnya sebuah Boneka tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Naruto dan menahan serangan Magellan.

**Duaaakk!**

"Ugh!" Magellan mengerang saat Badannya terkena tendangan dari Boneka itu. Tapi dengan cepat Magellan bangkit dengan tatapan penuh kekesalannya karena lagi-lagi daerah kekuasaannya di datangi para penyusup.

"Yuuuhhhuuuu~" Deidara berteriak dengan santainya di atas sana seraya melambaikan Tangannya. Di sampingnya Sasori berdiri tanpa banyak bicara, salah satu Tangannya terlihat masih berpose ria, setelah menggerakan Bonekanya untuk melindungi Naruto dari serangan Magellan beberapa saat lalu.

"Hoy Naruto, sepertinya kau butuh bantuan" Deidara kembali berteriak.

"Baiklah,Sasori-Dono ... Lakukan" ucap Deidara seraya menepuk pundak Sasori, sebelum meninggalkan pria bersurai merah itu sendirian.

"Kamfreet kau Deidara-Senpai!". "Jika tidak akan membantu, kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu!" desis Naruto saat melihat Deidara pergi begitu saja, namun sayangnya yang di teriaki tetap melenggang dengan santainya tanpa ambil pusing. Sementara Sasori melompat dari tempannya dan mendarat dengan sempurna di samping Naruto.

**Tap ...**

"Aku yang akan membantumu". "Deidara itu tidak cocok bertarung dengannya" ucap Sasori. Agaknya pria pecinta Boneka itu sedikit berbohong pada Naruto, karena alasan yang sebenarnya adalah Sasori kalah dalam permainan Kartu dan harus menuruti kemauan Deidara selaku pemenang. Dan inilah hasilnya, Sasori harus mengadapi Magellan sesuai perintah Deidara.

"Lain kali aku akan lebih baik lagi dalam berbuat curang!" gumam Sasori sedikit meratapi nasib di perintah Kohainya seperti ini.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi" jawab Sasori. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mulai berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sementara Magellan tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kepergian Naruto, pria itu lebih tertarik pada Sasori.

"Akatsuki ... Jadi kalian dalang di balik semua ini heh?!" desis Magellan. Sasori tidak menjawab, melainkan mulai menyerang sang Kepala Sipir dengan Boneka andalannya, Kazekage ke tiga.

**Sementara di tempat Naruto.**

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali ke tempat dimana Yonbi tergeletak, karena pertarungannya dengan Magellan tadi membuat mereka menjauh dari tempat itu. Kini Naruto terlihat sedang meraba-raba Dinding mencoba mencari sebuah tombol rahasia untuk membuka Pintu yang di gunakan Magellan tadi. Namun sialnya apa yang di carinya tidak mudah untuk di temukan. Sementara di ujung sana, mulai terdengar gemuruh yang menandakan pertarungan antara Sasori dan Magellan telah di mulai.

Tapi kesialan Naruto belum berahir, Yonbi yang sedari tadi pingsan kini mulai sebuah auman keras Kingkong Lava itu menandai kebangkitannya. Naruto hanya menatap malas kelakuan Yonbi seraya terus mengumpat dalam batinnya akan kesialan yang terus menimpa dirinya. Tapi secara ajaib dan tidak di sangka-sangka, Yonbi mengeluarkan suara imutnya saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Naruto.

_**"Kuaahhh~" **_Yonbi mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, dengan Mata _lope-lopenya_ saat menatap Naruto. Dan dengan gerakan cepat Bijuu ekor empat itu menangkap Naruto hanya untuk berahir dengan elusan antara Pipi dan Pipi. Yap, Yonbi menangkap pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya untuk saling mengeluskan Pipi mereka masing-masing. Sang Kingkong terlihat senang, berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat sedih dan tertekan.

'Apa-apaan ini!'

_**"Ha ... Ha ... Ha ... Seekor Bijuu yang mengaku sebagai Raja Kera, terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini!" **_komentar Kurama dengan tawa hambarnya. Meski tertawa, tapi dari nadanya Bijuu ekor sembilan itu tidak terdengar senang sedikit pun. Agaknya Kurama malah merasa malu dan miris pada keadaan yang menimpa Yonbi itu.

"Hoy kau bilang tadi Raja kan?". "Kenapa dia malah bertidak seperti betina? Bukankah Raja lebih cocok untuk jantan?!" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Naruto saat ini kembali memasuki alam bawah sadarnya untuk menemui Kurama. Yah, dari pada merasakan Bulu Yonbi yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, Naruto lebih memilih bertukar informasi dengan Bijuunya.

_**"Entahlah. Dia sendiri yang memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai 'Raja'. Tapi ... Nyatanya tidak ada 'lubang' atau pun 'benda menonjol' disana" **_ jawab Kurama masih dengan Wajah mirisnya.

"Not found ..." gumam Naruto.

"Tapi jika di fikir-fikir ... Bukankah kau pun sama?!" ucapnya dengan Wajah yang terlihat aneh di Mata Kurama.

_**"Keparat!". "Apa yang kau lihat hah!" **_desis Kurama dengan sangat kesalnya, seraya mencoba menutupi selangkangannya yang rata.

"Gehehehehe~" Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Kurama. Sementara umpatan penuh kekesalan dari Kurama menjadi penghias kepergiannya.

"Hoi Yonbi" ucap Naruto. Mendengar orang yang di cintainya bersuara. Yonbi menghentikan gerakannya dan mulai menatap Naruto yang masih ada di genggaman Tangannya.

'Sepertinya ini gara-gara Kepalanya terbentur Dinding besar tadi ... Tapi ini menguntungkan untukku!' batin Naruto dengan liciknya.

_**"Bocah itu ... Sekarang dia juga memiliki sifat licik!" **_desis Kurama.

**Beralih ke Tempat Sasuke.**

Pemuda Uchiha itu sedang berlari seraya menggendong Sakura, sementara Hinata berlari di sampingnya. Mereka terlihat terburu-buru untuk menyusul Itachi dan Ivankov. Yap, faktanya saat mereka sampai di tempat itu, keberadaan dua orang itu sudah tidak ada. Namun beruntungnya Mata sakti Hinata masih dapat melihat mereka. Dan inilah hasilnya, mereka berdua kini berlari tergesa-gesa untuk menyusul Itachi dan Ivankov.

Berdua? Yap. Karena Sakura hanya duduk manis di atas punggung Sasuke.

"Mereka terlihat memasuki Hutan!". "Kita harus lebih cepat, pandanganku sedikit terganggu. Hutan itu ... Terasa memantulkan pandanganku" konfirmasi Hinata. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti seraya mempercepat lari mereka.

"Biar kuperjelas lagi ... Jadi pria berjubah itu kakakmu?" tanya Sakura, kembali memperjelas apa yang sudah di jelaskan Sasuke. Agaknya Selama berlari mengejar Itachi dan Ivankov, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah menjelaskan dugaannya.

"Kemungkinan besar. Karena aku merasa familiar dengan Wajahnya!" jawab Sasuke. Sang Uchiha mulai memutar kembali ingatannya, saat itu, sebelum tragedi pembantaian Ninja, Itachi sedang menjalankan sebuah Misi. Jadi tak heran jika Uchiha itu selamat dari pembantaian itu, lagi pula semenjak itu para Ninja yang selamat langsung menyembunyikan diri mereka, bahkan hingga berpindah Pulau. Jadi bukankah wajar jika Itachi tidak pernah kembali setelah menjalankan Misinya.

Terkaan Sasuke, Setelah itu Itachi bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Dan itulah kenapa para anggota Akatsuki mengenali kakaknya. Tapi jika benar begitu, kenapa sang kakak tidak pernah menemuinya, bukankah dalam tiga tahun terahir Konoha dan Akatsuki berhubungan cukup baik?! Minato secara rutin berkunjung ke Kapal Akatsuki dan berbagi informasi. Apa selama itu mereka tidak pernah menyinggung keberadaannya?! Atau ada alasan lain kenapa Itachi tidak pernah menemuinya?! Terlalu banyak yang ingin di tanyakan Sasuke pada sang kakak. Saat sedang sibuk dengan fikirannya, teriakan Hinata membuyarkan segala lamunannya.

"Sasuke-San ... Awas!" teriaknya.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya hanya untuk mendapati sebuah Cakar Serigala yang cukup besar sedang mengarah padanya. Sasuke salah dalam mengambil respon dalam keadaan sempit itu, pemuda tampan itu berniat mengambil Pedang Kusanaginya. Tapi karena ke dua Tangannya terkunci untuk menopang berat badan Sakura, keinginan itu tak bisa terlaksana.

"Sial. Aku lupa!" umpat Sasuke. Mati langkah. Yap, itulah yang di alami pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Dengan tatapan kesal Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dirinya akan terkoyak Cakar Serigala itu. Namun Sasuke agaknya harus berterima kasih pada Hinata karena gadis itu kini menyelamatkannya.

"Hakke Kusho!" desis Hinata seraya menghantamkan pukulannya. Sang Serigala pun terlempar hingga menabrak Pohon dengan keras. Tapi keadaan tidaklah membaik, karena kini kawanan Serigala itu mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengepung mereka. Siangat banyak! Kawanan Serigala itu memiliki jumlah fantastis. Kau pasti akan malas untuk menghitung jumlah pasti mereka.

Dengan tatapan penuh lapar dan buas, Serigala-Serigala itu mulai menyerang mereka. Sinyal bahaya segera terasa oleh Sasuke dan yang lainnya, tapi Sebuah Kilatan Cahaya muncul di atas Sasuke dan terlihatlah seekor Kingkong raksasa yang di kenal dengan sebutan Yonbi itu sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya di atas Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura. Yap, itu artinya mereka saat ini tepat berada di selangkangan sang Kingkong.

"Gawaaattt!". "Kingkong itu lagi!" teriak Sakura penuh ketakutan. Sementara Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat waspada. Namun kehadiran Naruto di Pundank sang Kingkong membuat mereka bingung. Apa lagi pemuda bersurai pirang itu kini terlihat mampu memerintahnya.

"Tenanglah ... Sang pahlawan kini sudah datang!" ucap Naruto dengan bangganya, seraya berpose di atas Pundak Yonbi.

"Maju Kong-Chan!". "Basmi Serigala-Serigala itu!" lanjutnya memberi perintah. Dan serangan ala Kingkong pun di mulai. Dengan serangan membabi-buta, Yonbi menghajar setiap Serigala yang di lihatnya tanpa memperdulikan jika serangannya akan mengenai Sasuke, Sakura atau pun Hinata yang notabene adalah teman Naruto.

"Uwaaahhhh!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Naruto ... Serang yang benar!"

Dengan berlarian panik ke tiga orang itu terus mencoba menghindari Tangan, Kaki atau pun Ekor Yonbi yang nyasar ke arah mereka saat menyerang Serigala-Serigala itu. Naruto tentu saja tidak diam saja, sudah berkali-kali pemuda bersurai pirang itu memperingati sang Kingkong untuk menyerang musuhnya dengan benar, tapi sayangnya Kingkong itu tidak menggubris ucapan si pirang itu.

"Kong-Chan ... Hati-hati sedikit, mereka teman-temanku" ucap Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun percuma saja, Yonbi sepertinya tidak ambil perduli dengan ucapan Naruto.

'Sebenarnya Kingkong itu mengerti tidak sih ucapanku?!' umpat Naruto dalam batinnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Yonbi telah selesai dengan pertarungannya. Kawanan Serigala-Serigala itu sudah banyak yang terkapar tak berdaya, sementara sisanya sudah kabur entah kemana. Yonbi terlihat tersenyum senang dengan hasil kerjanya. Beda dengan Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata yang terlihat kesal di balik nafas terengah-engahnya. Sungguh beruntung mereka masih selamat setelah semua yang mereka lalui.

"Kau ..." desis Sasuke dengan kesalnya. Sementara Hinata dan Sakura tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. agaknya ke dua gadis itu terlalu lelah untuk menyuarakan kekesalannya.

"Maaf ... Maaf ... Aku sudah memperingatinya, tapi sepertinya Kong-Chan tidak mengerti" ucap Naruto yang merasa bersalah seraya menggaruk Pipinya sendiri. Mengabaikan itu, sang Kingkong kini sedang menari-nari dengan riangnya karena menyangka Naruto sedang memujinya, tak lupa dengan memukul-mukul Dadanya sediri, untuk mengexpresikan kesenangannya.

"Lihat Kingkong itu!" desis sang Uchiha dengan kesalnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal dengan kehadiran Kingkong itu.

"Ah~ sudahlah Sasuke ... Maafkanlah Kong-Chan" ucap Naruto lagi. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Oh iya ... Omong-omong kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke terlihat terkejut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, sepertinya pertanyaan Naruto telah mengingatkan tujuan mereka memasuki Hutan ini.

"Hinata!"

"Ah iya! Mereka terlihat memasuki sebuah Gua di depan sana!" ucap Hinata setelah mengaktifkan Mata Byakugannya seraya menunjuk salah satu arah. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke segera berlari ke arah yang di maksud di ikuti oleh Hinata, karena Sakura sedari tadi selalu berada di Punggung Sasuke.

"Hey!". "Jelaskan sesuatu!" teriak Naruto. Namun sialnya tidak ada yang menggubris perkataannya.

**Di tempat pertarungan Magellan dan Sasori.**

Tempat yang sudah hancur itu semakin hancur akibat pertarungan ke duanya. Lantai tiga Penjara Impel Down itu terlihat hampir roboh, atau mungkin bisa di katakan sudah roboh, karena hanya menyisakan tepiannya saja yang masih bertahan di tempatnya. Sementara bagian tengah dari Lantai ini sudah hilang entah kemana. Sasori terlihat berdiri di tepian Lantai tiga yang masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Pandangannya terus menatap sosok Magellan yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di Lantai empat yang sangat panas dan terkenal dengan sebutan Neraka Api.

"Sudah selesai ..."

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan Boneka terkuatku" ucap Sasori dengan tenangnya, di depan Magellan yang terlihat sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapan pria bersurai merah itu. Meski sudah kalah agaknya Magellan masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya.

'Aku bahkan sampai memperlihatkan _wujud _ini!' batinnya.

"Kalian ... Pantas saja menjadi Bajak Laut yang paling di takuti saat ini". "Aku mengerti sekarang ... Akatsuki memiliki kekuatan yang sulit di percaya!" gumam Magellan lemah.

"Bahkan kau merubah Tubuhmu sendiri menjadi Boneka tanpa bantuan Buah Iblis ... Benar-benar sulit di percaya!" lanjutnya.

"Aku anggap ini pujian—". "Uh?" ucapan Sasori terhenti saat dirinya merasakan ada yang datang.

**Sat ...**

Dengan Shunshin no Justu, Sasori bersembunyi dari tempatnya. Dan benar saja terlihat seorang pria berperawakan besar melompat dari Lanntai satu dan mendarat sempurna di Lantai empat melalui Lubang besar yang di buat Yonbi dan pria bersurai merah itu. Senyum sinis menghiasi Wajah orang itu saat melihat Magellan tergeletak tak berdaya. Dan Magellan sendiri terlihat tak suka dengan kedatangan orang-orang itu.

"Kau ..."

"Aku sempat merasa salah tempat saat melihat Bangunan ini, kufikir ini bukan Impel Down". "Tapi saat melihatmu aku sedikit yakin jika ini tempat itu ..."

"Lihatlah, tempat ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan!". "Tempat yang menjadi kuburan bagi para Bajak Laut benar-benar hancur seperti ini?!"

"Menyedihkan sekali!" ucapnya sinis. Magellan hanya diam saja, tapi dari Wajahnya terlihat jelas jika dia sangat kesal dengan kata-kata orang itu.

"Aku akan membawa Protgas D Ace. Angkatan Laut memerintahkanku untuk membawanya". "Dimana dia?!"

"Orang itu. Ah!" Sasori bergumam dari tempat persembunyiannya, seraya terus mengawasi mereka. Namun lagi-lagi, kehadiran seseorang membuatnya terkejut.

"Marshal D Tech. Atau aku harus memanggilmu Kurohige hem?" ucap seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka mengexpose lekuk Tubuhnya yang seksi.

"Ah! Boa Handcook. Senang bertemu denganmu" balas pria tadi yang ternyata bernama Marshal D Tech a.k.a Kurohige.

"Dua Shichibunkai ada di Impel Down, apa yang kalian lakukan selama kekacauan ini hah?!" desis Magellan. Sepertinya pria bertanduk ini sedikit kesal karena meski mereka sedang berada di Impel Down, tapi nyatanya mereka tidak membantu sedikit pun saat Impel Down benar-benar kacau seperti ini.

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk melihat bagaimana Wajah Protgas D Ace". "Dan dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Impel Down tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" balas sang wanita seksi itu a.k.a Boa Handcook.

"Dan perlu di luruskan. Aku baru sampai pagi ini!" ucap Kurohige. Magellan kembali hanya mendecak kesal mendengar ucapan dua Shichibunkai itu.

"Omong-omong Handcook, apa kau sudah bertemu Ace?" tanya Kurohige.

"Belum si bodoh Hayniball itu tidak kunjung kembali setelah meninggalkanku untuk mengambil sesuatu di Kantor Penjaga"

"Jadi begitu ya ... Mau kutemani?". "Kurasa kau sudah tau dimana anak itu di Penjarakan?!"

"Ya. Lantai enam!" Kurohige terlihat menyerangai saat mendengar Ace di penjarakan di Lantai itu. Karena apa, tentu saja karena dia memiliki maksud lain dari kedatangannya, selain tentu saja melaksanakan tugas dari Angkatan Laut.

"Bagus!". "Seperti yang kuharapkan!" gumamnya.

Di Tempat Deidara.

"Hoaamm~". "Haaahh~ sudah Pagi rupanya. Aku ketiduran ... Apa pertarungan Sasori-Danna sudah selesai apa belum ya?" gumam Deidara saat melihat sang Fajar yang mulai menyingsing menghapus kegelapan di Langit dengan Cahayanya.

"Akatsuki ... Sedang apa kau ada disini?" tanya Seorang pria yang memakai Topeng, dengan Tubuh yang besar dan berotot, sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah bersiaga, sesaat setelah salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu bangun dari tidurnya. Deidara sedikit bingung. Selain dia sendiri belum sadar sepenuhnya, pria bersurai pirang panjang itu tidak mengenali siapa orang itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh selidik.

•

**BERSAMBUNG.**

•

_**Note ::**_

_Ahirnya selesai juga fict ini. Maaf atas keterlambatannya Tobi sibuk sekali. Dan seperti yang sudah di jelaskan di atas, Tobi tidak bisa lagi update seminggu sekali. Maaf._

_Oh iya ... Mungkin Reader-San akan bingung jika menyamakan Alur ini dengan Cannon. Jadi Tobi sarankan jangan melakukan itu, bukankah lebih seru jika sedikit (banyak) terjadi perubahan, toh kita jadi mendapatkan sebuah 'sesuatu' yang baru, hahaha :v._


	6. Chapter 6

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

Sedikit Info dari Tobi. Saat ini Tobi sibuk banget di Dunia Nyata. Jadi, untuk sementara waktu Tobi gak bisa Update Fict. Sebenernya gak sibuk-sibuk banget sih, Tobi sejujurnya masih punya waktu nyantai meski gak lama. Tapi untuk minggu-minggu ini, waktu nyantainya gak di pake nulis Fict, tapi di pake _ngaladog _atau apa pun yang bersifat _hepi-hepi_ lainnya. Sedikit cuci otak yang mulai penat aja :v.

Okeh Fict akan mulai Update setelah lebaran. Mungkin agak banyak lah. Toh beberapa fict tinggal finising doang :D.

Di bawah ini jumlah Word yang sudah Tobi tabung.

**Naruto DxD :: True Longinus **_:: 1,8k+ Word._

**Naruto Piece :: The Ninja **_:: 2,7k+ Word._

**Anakku dari Masa Depan **_:: 900 Word._

**Dan Dua One Shoot **_ :: 3k+ Word dan 2k+ Word._

Okeh sampai ketemu lagi setelah lebaran :D.

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa dan Selamat Lebaran (Bagi yang menjalankan).

Minal aidzin lah hahaha (kecepetan? Ya udah bacanya ntar pas lebaran) :v.


End file.
